Civil Dispute
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: There's a new mayor of Smash City and he's one of the nicest people that you'll ever meet. One problem though. He's made a decree for smashers to work for the government! Now it boils down to who wants to go along with it and who doesn't. It's Smasher vs Smasher like never before! Friends turned enemies as a race to find the truth before a War destroys these bonds forever.
1. Election Day

**Civil Dispute Prologue**

"This is the latest report of the election of our new Smash Mayor currently our cities favorite Agen Namgeg (Asian nam-gig-e) is at the top of the charts. He has brought our city into an uproar not only making promises, but acting on them before hand. Promising to clean up the streets, fewer people hungry on the street, and our cities favorite he has help our scientist develop machines that negate the effects of super powered criminals. Originally the smashers were the ones that would handle these situations, but with our new mayor this reporter thinks that they'll only be good for entertainment at this point,"

"Entertainment? Whoa have we really fallen that low," Ness complained. Every smasher in the mansion including the Hands are all gathered in the entertainment room. They were watching the City News. They had heard that this Agen Namgeg was such a great mayor that they weren't really needed anymore to protect smash city. Ever since the subspace incident the city started to realize just how much they really needed the smashers, so they wanted to see just what this guy was all about.

"Well I don't see the problem as long as we don't have to deal with creeps like Dark Pessidilla, or The Masher, or that one guy what was his name Rifter," Samus said.

"Yeah that last guy was a freak," Sonic added.

"I…kind of liked the idea…of ya know…" Lucas trailed off.

"Of being a superhero to the public," Toon finished nudging him with a smile. Lucas chuckled.

"Non of us are superheroes except maybe a few of us, but were all basically a bunch of highly intelligent fighters," Mario said.

"Yeah, but can't lie the hero thing isn't really a big lose it just means one less world we all have to look after I mean we all have our own homes to worry about," Samus said.

"True but with guys like Sonic here that's never enough," Ness said.

"Now, now just because I'm well known and that I've saved my entire planet a couple of times doesn't mean I'm a glory hog I just help those who need it that's always been my way,"

"Hey we've all saved our entire planet once or twice," Link said.

"Really 'cause last time I checked you only save Hyrule, Mario only saves Peach really, Donkey Kong what saves an island, come on guys I got some major baggage,"

"I saved the entire human race," Ness said.

"I think that's the same thing Ness," Lucario said.

"Oh yeah just because you saved the world a couple more times then us doesn't mean a thing like I bet Samus might of saved the universe once or twice so she's got you beat," Pit said. He looked at her and she nodded. "Potential threats," she added.

"Maybe, but has she saved all of existence and defeated a super dimensional being, or beat a demon in the center of a planet that can plunge said planet into an eternal darkness, I got more," Pit looked at Samus and she shook her head with widened eyes. Now this was news.

"You beat a super dimensional being…isn't that like impossible?" Zelda asked. She looked to Master Hand for the answer. Master Hand turned from the T.V. sighing.

"Technically speaking, it is impossible but with the help of his two hedgehog friends he was able to stop said being what was its name…I think it was Solaris it. It had such an obvious weak point that you could throw a stick at it," (Keeps files on everyone)

"Hey you get easy battles!" Toon exclaimed.

"I wish the weak points were that obvious to find," Link added.

"That fight was far from easy if it took three super hedgehogs to beat it,"

"Can we focus on the election please their tallying the votes," Master Hand interrupted. They all stopped to watch the giant T.V.

"Agen Namege has won the election say hello to our new Smash City Mayor," The mayor walked up to the podium for a speech.

The mayor had a funny build. He had some black sunglasses, a normal black suit, black shoes, but that wasn't the funny part. He had big hands, and his body was pretty big. He was bald, so he had a top hat to cover it, and a small white mustache.

"Good people of Smash City thank you for choosing me as your new leader and I would like to thank the powers that watch over our fare city. I shall not disappoint you good people and I will perform to the best of my ability. I planned on making one statement before I leave for my new office. It concerns the Super Smash Brothers living on the far end of our great land. (Everyone at the mansion perks up hearing this). I would like to thank the smash brothers for all their work for helping our city in all their good deeds. I would also like to further this partnership between us so that we may all do good for this city together and that you can spread this peace across the universe. (Sonic scratched his nose with an eyebrow raised. "Now he's got my attention,") I would like to extend a hand of friendship to the Smash Brothers and would like them to sign with the government. (Everyone at the mansion went from curious faces to serious ones even the kids). This bill will have the Smash Brothers legally bond by our law and will work directly with me to help build a brighter and better Utopia!" At this last statement the crowd went wild with excitement.

However everyone at the smash mansion was feeling quite the opposite. "Work with him or for him?" Samus said.

"Does this mean he owns us?" Lucas asked.

"This seems like a lot more then at first glance," Lucario said.

"He wants us to work with the government…why make us sign anything then?" Ness asked

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure I'm not going to like this in the end,"


	2. Decisions, Decisions part 1

**Civil Dispute part 2**

"**Decisions, Decisions part 1"**

**(Lucas POV)**

I had just finished another training match with Ness, and I wasn't as exhausted as I usually am. Probably because Ness was a little distracted. We walk out the training room. I like the training room a lot, even if I don't enjoy the actually training too much. It's got everything each specific smasher needs to be at their very best. The training room like the whole castle is filled with the latest and the most state of the art equipment. Each room is designated to a smashers specific fighting style. Sonic shares his with Captain Falcon and sometimes with Fox. Its got treadmills, and disk throwers so the fast smashers can stay quick on their feet. I tried it one time and almost got my head chopped off! You have to be fast and quick in order to even stay alive. Lucario's training room has very dim lighting most of the time. Sometimes it's completely dark in there. I think its so he can focus only on his aura for his sight. Finally mine and Ness's training room. It has floating targets for target practice, a Porkey punching bag (We've gone through at least twenty of those), and a sparring area. I left the room with Ness slowly following behind.

I stopped to turn to him and when I did we bumped into each other.

"Oh, heh sorry about that," Ness said shyly scratching the back of his head.

"What's up? You've been kind of distant all week. Is it because of what the new mayor Agen Namgeg said the other day,"

"Yeah, you could say that,"

"You shouldn't worry about it too much Master Hand said he'll take care of it, and with Crazy Hand with him negotiations are sure to be short,"

"You just don't get it," Ness said sighing and looking down.

"Well explain it too me,"

"You…don't get politics,"

"What don't I get?" I said crossing my arms. Not like he knew anymore then I did.

"Ya see when he made such a bold statement he kind of put us on the spot,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…"

"He means that we don't really have a say in the matter anymore," came another voice. We both turned to see Olimar.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Well…I'm not into politics, but working for a company sometimes helps you understand these situations. Lets put it this way. If my boss wanted me to do something, but the owner of the company didn't want me to do that certain something. You would think the owner outranks my boss. However my boss is also partial owner meaning that he can refuse to listen. Eventually they would have to battle it out for who would control everything, while little 'ol me just sit there and watch,"

I followed what he was saying.

"So were practically sitting here, and waiting for our fate to be decided and we have no say on it?"

"Yeah, that's what has me bothered," Ness said.

"Well Captain Olimar do you have any idea of what we can do?"

He just shrugged, "There's nothing we can do that won't start a huge conflict. It's best we just not feed this fire," Olimar said walking off into his training room.

I noticed that a lot of smashers have suddenly taken an interest in training. I couldn't help, but look sad. Everyone of course had a grimaced look about this whole thing, but we can't let this change anything. We should try and make peace with this not let it drive us crazy for what we want. Ness tapped my shoulder bringing me out of my thinking spell.

"Hello…"

"Huh what?"

"Now looks who's off in their own little world,"

Great, worries are contagious. I just had to be a good friend and ask what's wrong.

"Come on Sonic's probably back from his run, and Lucario's just upstairs,"

Ness started to walk off and I followed quickly. We made it upstairs to Sonic and Lucario's room. Ness as usual just barged in. I hate it when he does that. Surprisingly enough Mario was in there talking with Sonic, and it looked like Lucario was out. Mario and Sonic quickly stopped their chat to look at us. They were just standing in the middle of the room, Sonic with his arms cross, with his fist clinched. It looked like a serious moment.

"Hey Mario, Hey Sonic," Ness obviously didn't feel the weirdness in the air.

"Hey-a Ness and Lucas,"

"Hey guys. Maybe we can finish this chat a little later Mario, apparently I have kids to entertain,"

"Hey!" We both said.

"Sure but-a just keep it in mind," Mario said sternly then left the room.

"Ya know it's not nice to just barge into someone's room right?" Sonic said unfolding his arms.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Ness asked ignoring the manners 101 lesson.

"Since he came all the way to meet me in my room do you really think it would be something I could just tell everybody?" Sonic said.

"I tell you secrets," Ness protested.

"And you tell my secrets, and his secrets and anyone who had secrets,"

"He got you there," I said.

"I need to think about this clearly, so lets hang out some other time okay guys?"

"But I thought you said…" Ness started.

"OUT!" Sonic exclaimed running around Ness in a blur making him dizzy. He then directed him to the door. He had his hand on the door as he looked at me.

"Uh I'll see myself out," I said walking out. He then closed the door gently. Weird. I've never seen Sonic behave that way. I looked over at Ness who was still trying to stop himself from spinning. Eventually he came to a stop then shook his head.

"Whoa, what's with him?" Ness said messaging his head.

"He doesn't want to be bothered today lets just go,"

Ness stared at the door longer until he decided that I was right. Finally! We both decide it was best to go off somewhere and try to blow off some of these negative vibes. We decided to meet the other kid smashers. They had all gathered in the game room. I wasn't used to stuff like this, but I had to admit it was addicting. Toon was the only one not joining in on the fun. Popo, was too naïve to understand the situation. Nana, was like us. Kirby, isn't even sure if there is a situation, and Pikachu and Yoshi were there too. I decided to go talk to Toon since Ness stopped to chat with his old friends. I could tell it was one of those serious talks.

"Something bothering you Toon?" I asked sitting next to him.

He had his hand on his chin in deep thought. He didn't even look at me as he shook his head. Why does everyone have to be so difficult here?

"Clearly something is bothering you. You got this weird look on your face,"

"Well…this whole bill business has me worried. Mario's was going around the whole mansion to see how everyone feels about the situation,"

"He hasn't come by us yet,"

"Only the older smashers, the only exception would be Ness, and the originals probably already talked about things,"

"So we're the only ones left in the dark," I said pouting. I hated being a kid sometimes.

"Yeah…" he responded.

Toon isn't a lot of fun when he's like this.

"So…how do you feel about the situation,"

"That's what I've been sitting here thinking about,"

"Here? A little noisy don't you think,"

"The noise helps me think,"

"So what do you think?"

"I don't like it at all. If I don't like then Link must hate it since he has more understanding of things. I hear soon Master Hand and Crazy Hand are leaving for Ninte' City soon. I also hear that we have a copy of the very paper we need to sign,"

"Really?" I asked.

He nods.

"Are they going to show us?"

"Probably not, they don't think we could handle it, or they maybe trying to make the decision for us. I don't want that either. I think every voice should be heard, including ours,"

"I think we may have the least choice out of everyone. What do you plan on doing?" I asked him.

"Well…" he didn't finish as an ecstatic Kirby suddenly jumped on his lap. He was dancing around obviously happy about something. I look back to see Yoshi sulking and put two and two together. Kirby must have beat Yoshi in a video game. I wasn't sure what to think. Was Kirby smarter then we thought, or is Yoshi a whole lot dumber then what we thought? I turned back around to only see the still ecstatic Kirby. I look around to see Toon had got up and was leaving the room. I hope I didn't upset him. I want to figure this out, maybe there's someone here that can help me. I got up leaving the still excited Kirby who couldn't stop from bouncing all over the walls.

"Going Somewhere?" Ness asked glancing at me from his game.

"Yeah, I'll meet you back at the room,"

He nodded, and I left. Now whom should I talk to about this. ("You just don't get politics,") Those were Ness's words. I needed to learn then. The last thing I would want to do is just sit here until the worst happens. Politics shouldn't be that hard to understand. I saw Samus walking by me we waved a greeting then continued, but I stopped when I got an idea.

"Samus can you help me with something?" I asked stopping her.

"Uh now I kind of have to meet someone,"

"Oh, but I just want to understand what exactly is going on,"

"We all do kiddo," She said bending down patting me on the head. I could tell she looked sad.

"I guess since you're one of the ones who've been here the longest you would feel most effected huh?"

"You might say that. I always thought that we were manageable, give or take a few explosions, deadly gases, or numerous world crisis that we've caused,"

After hearing that I felt I wanted to lock us up.

"But, why is it such a big deal? I mean we can just tell this guy no can't we?" I asked.

"We just have to dress it up a little,"

"Huh?"

"Hold on lets have a seat, I guess I will explain it to you," Samus said standing back up. She walked over to a window seat and I followed. It felt weird since her feet touched the ground, and mine didn't, but at least were at mostly eye-to-eye level.

"Okay, the reason why we have to be so careful is because people like this guy,"

"What does that mean?"

"Ya see, Agen Namgeg has a lot of supporters. If he believes that it's for the best everyone else will think that too. So if we just flat out rejected his offer…"

"It would make us look like the bad guys," I said catching on.

"Right, so we have to come up with a good reason, or at least an agreement. This guy shouldn't have power over us. We're smashers not a highly trained commando squad, or a group of people you send in to do something others can't. I admit we get the jump done better, and easier then anyone else, but it's not our place. When I first came here, I can honestly say that I hated everyone," She the last part sadly.

"Why?"

"They all had a reason to smile, to be happy. My life is hard. I lost my parents to some Space Pirates. I get trained by the Chozo and got out to destroy them, but when I get back my new family is gone,"

She has no one…just like me. I felt familiar memories start to get into my head. I try to not think about them though.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm making you feel bad about my life, but I digress I hated everyone here. I was stuck in the house, and practically forced to spend time with them. We didn't just fight all the time either. We went on road trips, beach outings, sight seeing, and even camping. Your friend was especially hard to be mad at, or show anger towards since he was just a little kid,"

My friend? I guess she means Ness.

"They gave me space, but they also invaded it. This tournament wasn't only to just to entertain the masses, and it's because of this very reason that no matter what Master Hand say or do I know he doesn't mean it. He was creating a family for those who didn't have one,"

I looked extremely surprised. Master Hand…cares about us.

"Yeah, I know I had that same look," she said chuckling.

"So…that's why I'm here," I said. I finally get the answer to a question I've asked my self ever since I got here.

"What do you mean?" Now she was asking questions. I guess since she opened old wounds it wouldn't hurt to show her mine.

"Well…I've lost a lot myself. I used to have a happy life, until a monster killed my mother. Then my brother disappears, only to reappear as half machine or a chimera. I had to fight him…to the bitter end I'm afraid. My home and my family has been broken and shattered. My father is the only family I have left, besides m dog. However he's become so distant, it's impossible to get to know him. My home and my family has been shattered, and no matter how hard I try I can't pick up the pieces,"

"Lucas…I had no idea," She said surprised.

I don't blame her only my close friends now this about me.

"Just hold your head up, and try not to think about what's behind you. Besides you have the smashers, and you can think of Ganondorf as your grumpy uncle,"

We shared a laugh.

"Thanks…"

"No, problem and maybe you with our help you can rebuild your family, never hurts to have a few extra eyes,"

I nod smiling.

"So, I hope you understand now,"

"Yeah, I think so. We have to stay strong, and together as we go through this. We gotten this far, and we made through the Subspace war. We can fight this I know we can. I'll do whatever I can to keep this family together!" I said proudly.

"That's right,"

"Thank you Samus," I said giving her a hug around the waist. I let her go then hopped out my seat. I ran off back to my room since I was going to meet Ness there.

_________

________________

* * *

**A/N: This is Lucas's POV. I will do this for Sonic, Lucario, and Ness. Through these little short tid bits it should hint to which side each one of them will choose. I know this story is very familiar to the Marvel story about the Civil War, but it's not exactly the same. I wouldn't waste my time recreating another story with different characters. There will be differences, but there will be similarities. By now you should already know the leaders of the Pros and Cons. **


	3. Decisions, Decisions part 2

Civil Dispute part 3

"**Decisions, Decisions part 2"**

**(Ness POV)**

**(Takes place when Lucas left Ness in the game room)**

I paused my game suddenly getting bored of it. I sighed I think for maybe the umpteenth time today. People didn't think I was clever or smart sometimes, and I will admit I am a bit naïve. However, I fully understand the situation we are in, and explaining it to Lucas would just confuse him. I walked over to the couch and took a seat. I want to see if I can think of a loophole of some kind. I know the government is partly democratic, but in a certain way its not. It's more of a oligarchy and democracy put together. Although this mayor was indeed elected, the people themselves did not vote for him. The city senate did which is made of four powerful beings.

I've never met them personally, but I hear their extremely powerful, and could possibly do away with both hands in a matter of minutes… however that is only a very exaggerated rumor says Master Hand. If I remember correctly they were ranked by power, so the one who was the strongest gave the orders. I think I remember the names…uh there were Julius, Augustus, Socrates, and Plato. The names trace back to Greek if I paid any attention in school. The connection from Greek time I had no idea, but that's who they were. They each had their own positions as well. Plato kept up with all records and history of the entire smash universe. He's the weakest, but that's not really saying much. Socrates is the most intelligent, and the third most powerful. Knowledge and power like his could crush any mortal. Augustus was the second most powerful, and was basically the fighter in that crew. The police and law were under his watch. Finally Julius, the most powerful of all three of them, and the King over the entire city. Master Hand created all four of these beings in order to watch the city. Since it still stands they must be doing pretty well so far.

Now comes the hard part. How to get everyone to get along? I slump down into the couch as just thinking about this gets me tired. How am I going to change anything? Suddenly I heard a voice, and it sounded like Link and Mario. I perk up to see them walk by talking. They must be off somewhere, but without me. I'm not some dumb kid who doesn't deserve a vote in all this. I jumped off the couch and decided to follow closely, but out of sight. Being with so many different fighters has rubbed off on me. I wouldn't have thought I would be this good at following someone without them noticing. Not even Link took a glance back, and he has like super hearing. They were walking down the hall chatting. They suddenly came to a stop in the hall where a giant window was. The window wasn't really a window though it was more like a mosaic. It was made from all types of different colors, and when the sun shined through it just right, wow was it pretty. I decided since the hall they were own provided zero cover I would have to wait at the end of the hall, but I was close enough.

"Mario, I don't think that would be the best thing to do," Link said. Sound like they were at a disagreement.

"Yeah I-a know, but-a talking with Sonic got me-a thinking. Just what is right anymore?"

"I don't know. However going against the government wont be the best course of action. The senate would crush us. The house will follow your example more then anyone else Mario. You do know that right?"

"I know-a…"

"Okay then, Master Hand and Crazy Hand are going to Ninte' City today. They're going to talk this over with Mayor Agen Namgge. Listen Mario, why don't we talk with the other Originals, and see what they think,"

"Yeah-a, but maybe we shouldn't tell Ness though. I-a don't want him to get all wrapped up in this-a,"

"He may be upset if he finds out though,"

Maybe upset, heh yeah right I am upset. They just low-balled me. They let Pikachu, Yoshi, and Jigglypuff join them, but plan on cutting me! I'm not the best but I most certainly am not the worst. I have opinions and a brain to understand what's going on. They don't even want to hear me just because I'm a kid! That really got me mad. I didn't even care if they heard me, but I'm sure they did as I stormed off. My PSI was swirling around my body, as a stomped through the castle. How could they do this to me? I've been through just as much as they have, and yet their pushing me aside. For that sorry excuse that I still have my life ahead of me. This place is my life, and I don't intend on being disrespected. I finally stop at Sonic's door. He had forced me out before, but since Lucas wasn't around I decided he would be whom I talk to. I pulled on the door.

"Darn locked. I guess I'll just wait for Lucas," I turned to go to my room when an realization formed in my head. Mario talked with Sonic, in his room. I maybe be able to…

I used my PSI to unlock to door from the inside, and then a cautiously opened the door. We may all be friends here, but going in someone else's room without permission was at least a broken nose. I looked to the left then right to see the coast was clear. I went over to the panel then started to push some buttons. In every bedroom there are panels. These panels allow you to adjust the room setting. The furniture, windows, spacing, ceiling fan, heck even the color of the walls can be controlled by this little gizmo. It's also pretty useful when you have to contact someone in their room, and can serve as an alarm clock. The pads were also a security camera that recorded everything. However only the original 12 and the Hands had the access code in order to get in. Another reason being an original is so great. I was given a code as well, but knowing Master Hand he probably gave me a fake. He probably knew I would abuse it. At this I'm glad to say I would not have abused it, but used it moderately. I had threw away my code, and memorized Mario's. No way he would get a fake. They all thought I was so dumb that I couldn't catch on to stuff.

I entered Mario's code completely from memory.

"CODE RECONIZED: HELLO MARIO WHAT CAN I HELP YOU WITH?"

I cleared my throat. "Show-a me the conversation I-a had with Sonic The-a Hedgehog," I imitated Mario's voice on the money.

The pad started beeping then shot out a hologram of Sonic and Mario. They were currently at Sonic's door. Sonic was holding it open.

"Well if it isn't the big guy himself, hey Mario,"

"Hey-a Sonic, mind if we-a talk,"

"Your breaking up with me aren't you?" Sonic said as his usual sarcastic self.

"No time for jokes Sonic," Mario said without a hint of his accent. Sonic must of took him as serious. He let him in the room then Sonic closed the door.

"So Mario what's wrong that you'd have to pay me a personal visit. I thought doctors don't make house calls anymore,"

"This is-a more serious matter. Sonic I know you-a and you plan on going against this don't you?"

"…" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Don't-a you?" Mario asked with a bit more force.

"…Hasn't crossed my mind,"

"…"

"Really, it hasn't Master Hand said he'll handle it, so there's no need for all of us to worry,"

"You're-a to carefree for your-a own good,"

"Maybe, but if things don't go as plan well there's only one thing to do and it's just so happens to be what were best at and that's fight,"

"Fight-a?"

"Is there an Italian echo?"

"That's too irresponsible even for-a you-a!"

"What do you mean? I'm not going to force anyone to join me,"

"You don't-a have to Sonic. Your-a influence just like me, and that-a influence just so happens to work best on the kid smashers especially one with a red hat," Mario said putting his hands on his hips.

"Are you saying that whatever I choose others will follow? I can't help that, and besides Ness is a whole lot smarter then that. He's not some dumb kid that blindly goes where he's told. Influence is one thing, but control is another,"

"Sonic you've got to work with-a me. I need-a total support here-a. The whole castle doesn't like this just like you, but-a whole bunch-a of them are willing to-a stomach it maybe if someone else can,"

"So, I need to stomach this so everyone else can?"

"That's right,"

"I'm not going to be bound or told what I can and can't do especially if I'm in the right. I don't even see how this will help the city,"

"During the first tournament the city prospered like-a never before because-a Master Hand was running everything himself. Eventually he-a did get-a overwhelmed and needed a break. He-a took the twelve with him. Had fun then-a returned, but only a few days past until he-a fell apart again. It was-a best someone else run the city other then-a Master Hand, so Master Hand created the Sentients,"

"The Sentients? I thought the mayor ran the city,"

"He's only-a figure head,"

"But, what does this have do with me again,"

"Sonic I need-a support,"

"I'll give you support when you tell Ness and all the other kid smashers what's going on,"

"But…"

"I know you hadn't. It doesn't matter which side we choose. Everyone thinks their right, and because of that it's impossible to make a correct choice. You've underestimated my understanding just as much as you've underestimated Ness's,"

"…" Mario was quiet.

"…" Sonic surprisingly didn't speak.

"Then have it-a your way, but-a if you choose to fight-a do you really want-a Ness, Lucas and everyone else involved in-a Civil War,"

Sonic gasped slightly.

As did I. Civil War! Could things really get that bad? Could it really get to that point? Then it came to the part where Lucas and I barged in. I sighed as I turned off the pad. Suddenly I heard a slight tapping from behind me. It wasn't normal I know that. I turned to come face to face with Sonic. He was giving me this empty look like he was staring into my soul. Then he looked away.

"Listen Ness…" he started. I quickly gathered myself from surprise and cut him off.

"No, you listen Sonic. I understand everything. I think we can make the correct choice,"

A/N: Okay there's Ness's POV. I would like to keep everyone guessing on what's going to happen, but that would be too much work. So, I'm going to give some obvious points to which side some of them or going to choose. Dang I wish Mario talked normal it took me waaaayyy too much time just adding the-a. I wanted to use them just right not too heavy, but not to light. All four POV's are in the same day I feel I should mention. After Sonic and Lucario's POV then comes the finally part of Decisions, Decisions saga. Next my favorite Sonic the Hedgehog.


	4. Decisions, Decisions part 3

**Civil Dispute part 4**

"**Decisions, Decisions," part 3**

**(Sonic POV)**

I closed the door after Lucas stepped out. I didn't want to show them out so ruffly, but I needed some thinking time. I sighed as I walked over to my bed to sit down. I couldn't help but think about what Mario said. I get what he was saying and all, but would my decision really effect others that much. I never thought I was exactly the perfect role model. Lucario's been out all day, so talking to him would be a challenge. Usually I'm the one to leave out early. He probably went out to get some quiet thinking time. I decided that I should do that as well. I stood up and walked out my room. I locked the door, and went walked down the hall. I greeted a few people here and there, but they kept giving me slightly strange looks. Pit was almost startled to see me.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"Sorry everyones just used to you dashing around the house," Pit said.

"Is that why everyone looks at me funny?"

"Well it is odd for you to be taking a walk,"

I had to admit he had a point.

"Something bothering you,"

He said it as a statement more then a question. "Yeah, you know the usual nowadays,"

"I know what you mean, but I hope things don't get out of hand,"

"What makes you think that'll happen?" I asked. I had a good idea, and was very positive that the worst is going to come. I just wanted to hear it aloud.

"Well I've seen something like this before. It didn't end well. Friends become enimies, and hearts get broken. I just wish things don't get out of control. I'd do anything to preserve the peace we have,"

"I hear ya. By the way have you seen Lucario?"

"Sorry I haven't,"

"Okay well see ya later Pit," I said walking away. I could tell he looked at me weird.

I walked past a lot sulking people. I didn't get why everybody was so down. I kept walking and out of the corner of my eye I saw someone. When I turned I bumped into that someone. The person was small so I actually knocked him down while I still stood. I looked down to see Toon.

"Hey Toon you okay?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said taking it. I helped him onto his feet.

"Something bothering you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you weren't watching where you were going first of all,"

"Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"Now why would you be thinking about that," I knew what he was probably thinking about.

"Because I'm a smasher too. I may be a kid but..." he trailed off. I couldn't help but have sympathy.

"Listen Toon, just let the adults handle things," patting him on the head.

"That's not good enough. I want a say. I've been through enough to make a decision!" he stated strongly. I couldn't help but smile.

"That's the spirit Toon. Giving up is never the best way to do things,"

"So...what do you plan on doing Sonic?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well...you know,"

"I'm afraid I don't," I actually did have some idea.

"Are you going to ya know sign?"

"...I really don't know, but hey Master Hand and Crazy Hand went to negotiate with Agen Namgeg. They'll handle it," I was actually using them as a cope out of answering the question.

"Oh," he looked slightly disappointed. I turned to walk away, but...

"Hey Toon,"

"Yeah,"

"Can you turn your bombs into a smokescreen?"

"UUh yeah why?"

"Maybe you should make a few and try it out a match. It could give you a leg up," I then walked off.

What the heck did I just do!? Did I basically hint out that...no I can't. I shook my head then focused on where I was going. I decided that I will use my super speed. No wonder I don't like going slow, it makes me think too much. I ran off the surrounding enviorment becoming a blur. AAhh this is just what I needed. Ya know I'll go outside. I ran outside through the front doors of the castle. I blasted through the pastor and heading toward the Wilds. However, on my way I noticed something. It was a different path leading into another direction. I skidd to a stop. I dont remember this path, but knowing me I must of forgot. Looking at it I can only wonder how in the world did I forget something like this. The path uneven and rocky. The rocks were scattered all over. Not like there was a battle here, but who knows. I decide that I'll explore it. I'll just cruise down the path. WIth so many twist in the path I shouldn't go too fast. I was only going for a minute when I saw what looked like a castle. It was considerable smaller then the Smash Castle, and a whole lot more gloomier. It looked kind of like a face. I decided I'll pay a visit.

I come to an immediate stop in front the door.

"Hello! Anyone home!" I called knocking. It was silent for a while, or a couple seconds hard to say. But, whoever lived here is either really slow, or by himself. I raised my hand to knock again, but the doors open inwardly. I drop my hand. It was pretty dark inside. In the next second a whole bunch of Kirby like creatures come out rushing me. The had staffs with a knife on the end. That didn't scare, but there sure are a lot of them. When they got closer I reconized them as Waddle Dees Dedede's servants. Smashing through them should be easy, but these guys aren't worth the time or energy. I dash forward stepping on all their heads. A couple tried to stab forward with their weapon, but all I did was titled my body outwards which ever way the attacked. This hallway was long even going at my speed. No wonder they took so long to answer the door. One took a desperate dive towards me. Since I'm not in a match I have my full speed. So, I used my Sonic Boom to smash right it. I dashed quickly to the left and right to avoid their dives. Eventually I came to an end to the sea of Waddle Dees, only to dive headfirst into an all out warzone. Blaster came out the sides of the wall.

"What the..."

They open fire in rapid fire. Of course I was too fast. I dashed to the left and right perodically when needed. I'd have to say these are the most accurate guns I've ran against. I might actually get hurt...okay maybe that was an exaggeration. More like a cut, or a really nasty bruise.

"I swear this guy must think I'm the landlord,"

I eventually get to the end of the guns only for the floor in front of me to open up. "AAHH!" I couldn't help but squel in shock.

I quickly dash towards the wall on the righ, and without missing a beat I was running on the wall over what looked like lava.

"Indianna Jones eat your heart out,"

I make it to the other side then stop to gather myself. I look from where I came.

"Easy," I turn to face in front. My mouth drops. "Okay those might be a problem,"

In front of me was pit traps, giant buzz saws, pendulums, and even chainsaws.

"Okay I've had my fun," I reached into my quills to pull out two gold rings. That should be enough. I threw them up into the air then caught them in each of my hands.

I could feel the rings powering me up. I sometimes feel so powerful when I absord them. The I unleashed my super sonic spin. I smashed through each and every defense there was. Finally I came to a door, and smash right through. I looked up to see I was in a dining hall. The room was elegant to say the least. There pictures of a certain penguin I'm familiar with. I look in front of me to see a feast of food on a extremly long table. At the very end I see King Dedede with a piece of meat half way to his mouth. He was shocked to see me.

"Sonic! What are you doing here? Oh I get it that mayor did win, and now the sent you to capture me well I wont come quietly,"

"Neither would I, but I'm not here to capture. I actually came for a look around,"

"How did you get through my defenses?" he asked shocked.

"Hi I'm Sonic the hedgehog nice to meet you," I teased.

"Hmph well just because you got through doesn't mean anyone else will,"

"So why are you here anyway?" I said walking closer to the other end of the table.

"Like I said fool I'm hiding,"

"From what?"

"Whaddya mean 'from what' from the army, navy, and soon the smashers,"

"Wait your talking about the bill. That hasn't been passed yet,"

"Well its gonna be,"

"With Master Hand and Crazy Hand on it, what makes you so sure? " I asked crossing my arms.

"Well beside the fact that they've gone missing," he said putting a big piece of meat in his mouth.

"WHAT!" I yelled slamming my hands on the table. King Dedede still had food in his mouth so he gestured for me to sit down. I decided I might as well. I also took an apple from the spread.

"Listen Sonic things are going to get crazy believe me. That's why I had my castle reconstructed, and I've got it loaded up with some technology I 'acquired' during that whole subspace incident. I'm ready for war!"

"But it doesn't have to be though,"

"Well it gonna blue boy. I'm just getting ready. My defenses are proof enough. Sonic I expect you to lead the resistence,"

"What makes you think I'll do that,"

"Hey in case you have amnesia your name is Sonic," He used my joke against me. That just mean.

"But, if I were to go against it then others might follow. I'm willing to do it myself, but not with the others,"

"I see, Mario must of got to you. A slick one that plumber ahahahahahaha played you like a fiddle,"

"What?"

"Dontcha see once he's got you under control then he pretty much destroys the chances of resistence. He's willing to surrender but everyone in the castle heck the city knows you wont. Sonic, let me give you some advice. You say no one can tell you what to do if your in the right, right? Then do what you want. That's the symbol the smashers need. Nobody is as inpdependent in that household as you are. Some find this dangerous, and others exciting. Besides if others follow then things will be different. No ones going to listen to a handful of people let alone one person, or hedgehog,"

I had to admit Dedede did make some sense. I guess the old guy does say useful things every once and a blue moon. I guess I understand why Ness puts up with him. I stood up finishing munching on now my third apple.

"Well 'King' Dedede I guess you aren't all bad after all,"

"But, dont go spreading that around!"

"Got it," I said.

I left the castle rather quickly. I guess this decision was affecting me in a way. When my freedom was threaten I lost some of myself. Now I've got my fire back, and I'm ready for whatever happens. Dedede said Master and Crazy went missing. Convienent, but by no means a conincidence. I look into this. I came back to the mansion with my speed and attitude reguvinated. I decide to jump to my balcony. I land on the balcony, but I didn't go in yet. I noticed something. I ducked to the side then peeked my head in. I locked my door when I left, and Lucario isn't that short. I saw that it was Ness and he was messing with my room control panel. Now why would he be doing that? Must be experimenting with something. I reach for the door and open it a little. I didn't go in because I could swear I heard my voice. I took a second look to see Ness was watching something on the panel.

*sighs* "Shoulda known they were cameras too,"

I hated the converstation the first time, now I have to listen to it again. When the talk was over I decided to make my presence known. I walk in sorta down.

"Listen Ness I..."

"Wait Sonic, I heard everything, and I think that what Mario did was pretty harsh. He tried to weigh you down. I don't care what happens I'm by your side,"

I walk over to Ness then take a knee so I'm at his height. "This isn't a game this time Ness. This could get really serious," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I know, you know, I know that. So, lets do it then,"

"...Okay fine," I said standing back up. Suddenly the door to my room opened and Lucario and Lucas walked in. They looked at us and we looked at them. Why does it suddenly feel like a line has just been drawn?


	5. Decisions, Decisions part 4

_**Civil Dispute part 5**_

"_**Decisions, Decisions" part 4**_

_**(Lucario's POV)**_

I woke up from a long night's sleep, or long night of thinking. I sat up in my bed then turned to sit on the side as I watched the floor. I was seen as a 'worry wart' by my friends. Even Lucas thought I shouldn't worry so much. However, this recent development has really gotten everyone upset. This new mayor we have. He's seems like a saint, but yet he's not. He could be someone to look out for. Or, could we actually be the ones over thinking this. I know I'm not alone on this one. Last night I could feel the entire uneasiness of the entire house last night. Everything is off balance. Suddenly, I hear a yawn behind me. I turn see Sonic begin to rise. Sonic worried me the most out of everyone.

I know of his freedom ways and characteristics. He wont stand for injustice, a valuable trait, but that also means he's afraid of no one. I have no doubt that Sonic will take some form of action against this, but I can't jump to conclusions.

"Morning Sonic," I greeted.

"Morning," he responded.

I could tell Sonic was still as carefree as ever. I felt somewhat conflicted. I hope he isn't oblivious to all that's happening. I would think he would at least be somewhat concern, but he went about his morning without skipping a beat. I watched a little wide-eyed. Sonic stopped doing his morning stretches. He turned to me.

"You coming to breakfast or what?"

"I'll eat lunch with you. I'm going out for a little while,"

"Huh, don't tell me your worried about what mayor what's-his-face said,"

"We all can't be as care free as you can Sonic,"

"You can if you wanted. Besides, Master and Crazy said they were going to visit him. They scheduled a meeting last night with him,"

"And, how do you know this?"

"I have my sources,"

"You put your hear to the door didn't you,"

"Yeah,"

I sigh. "Well later hog," I said going to the door.

"Okay later. And try not to be gone too long otherwise I may have to entertain two kids by myself. There's a lot things I can do, but I have my limitations,"

"Ness and Lucas are going to train for a little while, so you'll have plenty of time to yourself,"

"Now how do you know that? You put on ear on the wall or the door?"

"No, they actually told me last night. They wanted to have a team battle with us too,"

"Busy day,"

"If you think so," I said taking my leave.

I walk out my room then down the hall opposite the way Sonic went. I walked down the corridor. The beauty of the castle is just so great. I sometimes lose my way only because I'm so enthralled by what I'm seeing. The mansion was nice, and a shame it got ruined during the subspace incident, but this castle definitely makes up for it and more.

However, today I'm not going to be inside. I decided I'd go outside to the garden. It's the perfect place for peace, and quiet time. I took the stairs on the other side of the way everyone was going. I walked down stairs then came to the bottom. I walked to the front of the castle. I walked down the long corridor until I came to a giant set of doors. The door was so tall I had to bend my neck all the way back to see the top, close up anyway. I pushed on one of them then walked out letting the door close behind me.

I walked onto the stone path laid out. The stone path stretched out different ways. I took the one heading to the garden. I walked towards it and wasn't too surprised to see Princess Peach, but I was a little surprised to see Meta Knight was there too. Meta Knight was standing on a tree branch with his cape surrounding his body. Peach was sitting on a stone bench underneath the tree. Probably taking a break from tending to the garden. I saw she has on her gardening clothes. She has on green thick gloves, with a green sun cap, a skirt, with a regular white shirt. Funny how she has to change clothes to garden, but to beat the snot out of someone she has to look her best.

She actually was quite the saint in my opinion. Peach was sweet, but strong, trusting, but not foolish. Those sound like traits of a good leader to me. I walked towards them. They both looked up from whatever they were talking about to look at me.

"Don't let me bother you I'm just passing by," I said.

The Garden stretched almost for 10 meters. Finding a secluded spot isn't hard. Sonic, surprisingly enough, visits the garden often as well. He says he does indeed like to stop and smell the flowers. Ness sees it as a girly attribute, while Lucas can understand. I agree. These flowers were so relaxing especially during meditation. Since I must focus on my breathing then I might as well breath in something fresh.

"No, you're not bothering us, why don't you join us?" Peach said.

"I wouldn't be much a talker," I said. It's true my conversations with my friends weren't really stellar.

"Neither is Meta Knight, but I was actually able to have quite a lovely conversation," she said.

I look to Meta Knight. He only stared back. He knew I was reading his feelings. Although he tried to block me by looking seldom, and gloom I could tell he was content, but that's all I could read.

"You should join us," Meta Knight said.

I pondered on it once more. I came out here to think, but perhaps Sonic is right. I may need a little distraction from all this.

"Okay I will," I said. I took a seat on the ground in front of them.

"We were talking about how different this year has been," she said.

"Has it really been that different for the first two tournaments?" I asked.

"I couldn't tell you about the first tournament, but the second was quite a lot of fun. This year however is the best,"

"How so?" I asked.

She giggled. "That's the same thing Meta Knight said. Well we most certainly didn't have a big villain threaten our existence. We also didn't have such fun everyday. I think you newcomers are the cause of that,"

"Us?"

"Yes. Everyone was already used to what craziness happens here. So, you all brought a whole new crazy that revamped everything,"

"I didn't think we had such a big impact,"

"Apparently we do," Meta Knight said.

Suddenly I sensed something. I turn to see Master Hand and Crazy Hand flying off. No doubt towards Ninte' City.

I sigh.

"I hope everything works out," Peach said also looking to the sky.

"Who knows what our fate may be," Meta Knight said.

"True," I added.

"But, we are smashers. Fate is something we can change,"

"Also true,"

"Then we should work hard," Peach said.

"To do what?" both Meta Knight and I asked.

"To do good of course. I'm not wise like Zelda, or really strong and independent like Samus, but I follow my heart,"

"Your heart?" Meta Knight asked.

"My heart tells me what's right when my mind can't tell the difference,"

"We all can tell right from wrong princess," I said.

"I know, but sometimes just because your against it doesn't mean your right and its wrong, right?"

I was a little surprised by the depth of that.

"I said that right didn't I?"

"With great impact Princess," Meta Knight said.

"Well I didn't want to sound like I didn't know what I was talking about, even though I kinda don't,"

"Who can?" I said.

"I believe you are right Princess. The heart is the only way to be able to tell right from wrong. Which is probably why you haven't assaulted Bowser, or pulled out a restraining order on him yet," Meta Knight said.

"What do you mean?" this time me and Peach asked him that.

"You may not know, but Bowser isn't an all bad person. There's no such thing as a being that is all evil, or a being that is all good. Those two parts of someone exists, and always will. You can see the good in others princess. You can appeal to anyone's good nature. Even Gananodorf melts when he's around you,"

"That's only because Gannon's a little grouch most of the time. He says he's just been stabbed two to many times," Peach said.

"So, what do you guys think of this mess," I asked them.

"I think it's a ridiculous gesture. We should not bother with this person, but I guess peace in this realm would be good. An oasis in a desert of chaos we call this universe," Meta Knight said.

"I think we can work something out. I know we can do good things, if we really want to," Peach said. She took off her gloves then clasped my hand in hers, careful to avoid the spike on my paw. "You believe we can do that, right?"

I look at her for a moment. "Of course we can," I said.

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear that,"

We talked a little longer after that. I completely lost track of time. Suddenly, we heard the dinner bell from the castle.

"Oh my dinner time already. Where does the time go? Well I better wash up for dinner," Peach said standing up brushing some dirt off. She grabbed her gloves and walked out the garden area.

I watch with Meta Knight at my side.

"She's a very interesting person,"

"Indeed she is,"

"Will you be accompanying me to dinner?" he asked.

"I didn't eat breakfast with Sonic, and I told him I would eat lunch with him. I might have to make it up to him. I'll be at the table, I just need to pop by my room,"

He nods then we go off. We walked together for a while until we came to where the lunchroom is and the rooms. I went toward my room. I sensed that Sonic had left the castle earlier. I wonder what he was up to. I came to a stop to see Lucas standing in front his door patiently. I walked closer and he noticed me. I was able to notice he had a sudden happy feeling. At this time, I found that odd. He must have had an experience of some kind.

"Hey Lucario,"

"Hey Lucas, where's Ness?"

"Beats me. I told him I would meet him at the room. Where's Sonic?"

"He's in the room. He just got back from somewhere I guess,"

"That aura of yours is something else. Nothing gets by you huh?"

"Most things,"

"Then maybe you can find Ness. I would hate for him to already be at dinner I'm sitting her like an idiot,"

I nod as I search for Ness's aura. "This is quite a switch usually they ditch us," I said.

"That's so true,"

I continue to look for Ness until I was able to pinpoint his location. Huh turns out he and Sonic must have been hanging out. Strange though that Sonic was on the balcony. I at least got Ness. He was doing something against the wall. I kinda hope they aren't really playing hide and seek. These guys are silly. I open my eyes to look down at Lucas.

"Turns out their both in my room,"

"Really, well lets get em," Lucas said. He walked over to my door, but didn't turn the knob. He looked at me. "Well it doesn't feel right just barging into a room that's not mine,"

"Oh," him and his manners. Not that I don't like him having them unlike his friend. I walk over then open the door. I see Ness and Sonic and from where I was standing we walked in on a serious moment. We all were quiet just looking at each other.

They obviously sensed what I could. From Lucas and I a certain happy feeling. From Sonic and Ness a certain determination. The feelings were quite in conflict. Eventually Lucas spoke first, a shocker for all of us in this awkward silence.

"Dinners ready. You guys hungry?" he asked.

"Starving," Ness said.

"Famished," Sonic said.

"Well then lets go eat," I said.

They both went over and walked past us. I turned off the light and closed the door. Once I closed the door I turned to Sonic, Ness, and Lucas who stood waiting.

"Well we going?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic we are, just chill," Lucas said.

We began to walk down a hall, a certain familiarity beginning to take hold, but the awkwardness was still felt.

"So well spent a day without each other," Sonic finally said.

"Yeah, I know now it feels all weird all of a sudden," Ness said.

"I thought it was me," Lucas said breathing a breathe of relief.

"It usually is though,"

"Whatever Ness,"

"Sounds like someone's a little grumpy,"

"I felt fine until you started speaking,"

"And what does that mean?"

"Ya need a dictionary for all those big words?"

"No, but you're going to need a phonebook for the hospital when I'm done with ya," Ness said making a grab for Lucas. Lucas for saw the this coming and dodged then ran off. "Get back here!" Ness yelled after him.

"Ahh, kids," Sonic said.

"What its like to be young,"

"We'd better stop them before they break something…again,"

We both gave chase following the yelling. Something still didn't feel right though. The moment I saw Sonic. I Instantly I felt something was wrong. Sometimes it's a curse to be able to read people so well. I instantly sensed something from Sonic that I thought I'd never ever feel from him. This resurfaced my worries.

I sensed stress, and concern. And above all desperation.

These feelings aren't what Sonic is known for. And they can only be leading up to a much worse outcome. Sometimes it's a curse to be able to read people so well.


	6. A Decision Is Made final part

_**Civil Dispute part 6**_

"_**A Decision is Made," Final part**_

_**(After Lucario's part)**_

Sonic, Ness, Lucario, and Lucas were walking down the hall to dinner. Strangely they walked in silence. No one uttered a word to one another. They just focused on getting to lunch. Even Sonic was as quite as a mouse. The walk was just plain awkward, and non of them had any idea. Sure they didn't hang out with each other for one day, but it shouldn't have this kinda affect on them. Finally Lucas just couldn't take it anymore.

"Is there…a reason were not talking," he asked. All three of them stared at Lucas shocked.

"Did…Lucas just break the silence?" Ness was seriously astounded. To the point it was somewhat annoying.

"I'm too shocked to respond," Sonic said.

Lucario recovered the fastest. "You guys are ridiculous he obviously has a fever,"

"You guys are hilarious," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Well, can ya blame us?" Ness asked.

"Oh grow up Ness. So I talked, I tend to do that from time to time,"

"Yeah, but your one those people who 'speak when spoken to'. Personally I think people should be more like you,"

"Thanks…I guess,"

"So why weren't we talking?" Lucario asked.

"Beats me," Sonic said.

"I guess spending a whole day without each other and then coming back together feels weird. We're usually talking about something that happened earlier today that we all saw, but we weren't together," Ness said.

"Interesting theory," Lucario said.

"Sounds farfetched to me. I don't know about you guys, but I felt something in the air," Lucas said.

"Like what?" Sonic asked.

"Something,"

"Okay with that we leave Lucas with his something," Ness said.

"But don't you need something for that nothing in your head,"

"Smart guy huh. Come here I got a question for ya,"

"Uh no thanks I'm good," said Lucas picking up his stride.

"Oh come one Lucas its really neat!" Ness said making a grab for Lucas. Lucas dashed off. "That's right you better run!" Ness said chasing after him.

"Kids," Sonic said.

"We'd better catch them before they break something again," Lucario said.

Sonic nods. However, Lucas was indeed right. They may not realize it yet, but they will soon. Lucas had run all the way to the lunchroom. When he stopped at the front door his mouth dropped. That is until Ness came from the side and tackled him. Ness mounted himself on top of him.

"Where ya going in such a hurry?"

"Can you get off? Besides look inside the lunchroom," Lucas said struggling under Ness's weight.

With a chuckle Ness got up, but not without 'accidentally' stepping on Lucas's stomach. Ness looked into the room and his mouth dropped.

"So you guys didn't break anything this time. That's great. Okay whose in for some sloppy joes?" Sonic said. He noticed Ness's gaping and looked in the lunchroom himself. He whistled.

The Lunchroom was always clean, and was very well kept. However, it seemed to have got a makeover. It went from a regular kitchen floor to ruby red carpet. A giant chandelier hangs high in the center of the ceiling. Tables all around the area with a white table cloth, and lit candles. Each one had a plate with a cover over it. The walls went from white a beautiful tan color with a heavenly look that made Pit feel right at home. Finally, a giant white screen that came from the floor with a projector facing it hanging from the ceiling on the other side of the room.

"What's all this about?" Lucario asked.

"Please-a everyone take-a seat," Mario said as all the smashers arrived.

"Did someone get fired?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing like-a that, but we have-a special guest here tonight-a,"

"Guest?" Lucas asked.

"You'll see-a. For now lets-a enjoy our meals,"

Everyone was a-okay with that. They all began to sit down. Of course some suspicion was passed around. Why was Mario suddenly in charge? This could only mean one thing. Most people were shifty only a straight up naïve person would actually buy what was going on. Which is why Popo enjoyed himself so much.

Everyone was given the same meal probably to keep down any headaches, and still keep it fancy. Everyone was given a steak, which most who didn't want theirs gave it to Ness. After a few minutes everyone was done eating. When Sonic finished he looked to the door. He noticed that all entrances were closed, and from the looks of it locked.

"Strange…" Sonic muttered. He turned to find Mario. Got out his seat then went over to Mario's table without a word to anyone. "So, mind explaining why you got us all locked up here Mario,"

"Locked up-a?" Mario questioned.

"There's more going on then what you're telling,"

"I'm not-a the one to-a say,"

"Then who is?"

"That would be me my hedgehog friend," came a voice. It came from the other side of the room where the doors were supposedly locked. Sonic turned to see the big man himself Agen Namgge.

"Well if it aint the big man of the hour," Sonic said.

"You got some nerve showing up here," Wolf said.

"This guy here makes himself seem like he can do whatever he wants," Falco said.

"How's he just gonna barge in on us like this?" Ness said.

"I say we throw him out. Master Hand's office is that way so buzz off," Bowser growled.

"Now, now everyone please calm down," he said strangely keeping his same calm. He was only accompanied by two guards, so why was he so calm in a room full of people that would love for him to disappear. He has on long white pants, with black shoes, white shirt with a black tie, and a white suit jacket. He also had on some white gloves. He looked slimmer then what he did on T.V. Seems the camera really does add ten pounds.

"What do you want Namgge?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing, but please call me Ronald. Agen Namgge was just a nickname I stuck with for a while. Only my personal friends call me Ronald,"

"Okay then Namgge what is it you want?" Sonic repeated.

The man chuckled. "I apologize for the intrusion, but I came as soon as I realized this," he said standing in front of the white screen. Sonic went back to his seat.

"What's so important it can't wait?" Fox asked.

"Well, I understand you were planning on viewing the bill tonight, and I'm sure your aware that Master Hand and Crazy Hand were supposed to have a meeting with me,"

"Supposed?" Link asked. Raising eyebrows for everyone.

"Yes. You see Master Hand and Crazy Hand are nowhere to be found,"

Everyone looked shocked. Who could possible kidnap the two most powerful beings in this world? It's like taking God, impossible.

"Well aint that convenient, for you I mean," Bowser said. Everyone turned to him. "I bet you think you can just order us around now that the Hands are gone huh?"

"Well you see Bowser sir, in my bill Master and I are supposed to have mutual relationship. He doesn't get in my way, and help when needed then I wont intervene with anything here. Simple,"

"But-a…" Mario said.

"With this sudden happening I'm afraid this puts you in the position where you have to sign,"

"What! Why is that!" Wario exclaimed.

"Because with both Hands missing who can control the villains. I don't doubt any of your abilities, but those guys over there are dangerous. Master Hand has been the only thing keeping them in line, but with him gone they can basically run wild now. No offense to any of you,"

"Non taken," Ganondorf said for all the villains even Dedede who strangely was absent. The Villains had to nod since that did make sense. Heck some of them were more then happy to jump at the idea of taking everything over.

"And, to be perfectly fair everyone should sign, that way the villains are singled out. Plus, the city has it's own villain population to worry about,"

"What about the Hands?" Peach asked.

"We already kick started investigations, and with the help of the smashers things are sure to go faster. We'll have all resources available to you, and you'll be in contact with everything. In turn we should have access to whatever resource you all may have,"

"Any leads?" Samus asked.

"Non. We don't have any leads to who could have done this let alone how, but we are looking into possible suspects. You'll get more information after the signing tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow!" everyone in the room yelled.

"Yes, you all are aware tomorrow is signing day?"

"Master Hand said he would…" Nana started.

"But, my dear we never did. So, unfortunately things must go as schedule. We have to get this over and done with now, so we can begin searching immediately. That copy you have is something you can go over now, but for now I must leave. Good night everyone. I hope tomorrow with our partnership we can strive for greater heights," he said then left.

The room fell in silence. The only thing heard were the closing of the doors. Everyone only stared at their empty plates or at the floor. No one would look at one another. For fear of seeing a fire of defiance, or showing it. Finally, after some time Sonic stood up. The whole room turned to the sudden sound. Sonic only glanced around the room giving his usual confident smile. This threw everyone off immediately. Did he just not hear what was about to happen? Sonic walked over to the door.

"I don't have to stay do I?" he asked. No one answered. "Okay then. Gosh you guys look like you've seen a ghost," With that last comment Sonic left out the room. When Sonic left this started a chain reaction of certain smashers leaving the room. All quietly to add to the strangeness. Nana tugged Popo's arm to come. However, Popo wanted to stay. She gasped slightly, but tore away from him. After a while more then half the room was left. Mario finally shook off the strangeness.

"Okaie-dokie lets-a have a look at that-a bill," Mario said.

Little did they know a line was just drawn right then, right there. Some realized it when Sonic first left, and then other smashers left to not long afterwards. Others knew it the very moment Sonic stood up. But, everyone knew it did start with Sonic, and that it was only gonna lead to trouble. The rest tried to pay attention to the bill.

(The next day)

Not many smashers slept well at all. Some were just too restless, others just didn't feel like it. The night before was just too much. The house was silent for the most part. The signing would start noon, which would be in two hours. They all were ready for whatever there decision brought them.

Ness and Lucas got ready for the day. Both were curious on the decision of the other, but too afraid of the answer. Finally, Ness was the first to speak that whole morning.

"So, what do you think?" Ness asked.

"About?" Lucas was stalling so not to answer the question.

"What do you think?"

"Well, uh, I don't know,"

"Really?"

"Well I'm just not sure about any of this. Have you ever been in a situation like this?"

"Nope. Can't say that I have,"

"Well I'm terrified of the outcome,"

"Why?"

"Ness, whoever chooses to sign works for the mayor. Point blank. I know everyone in this house wont agree to that,"

"How do you know?" Lucas gave Ness a look. "Okay, okay your right. When did being the good guys get so hard," Ness said dropping on the couch in their room.

"I don't recall anyone saying it was easy to begin with," Lucas said sitting next to him patting him on the shoulder.

"True,"

Lucas then got a grip on Ness's shoulder "But…Ness…please…"

"Huh, what?"

"Please…just…"

"Just what?"

"…"

"What!"

"…Promise…that….you….wont let this be the end,"

"What?"

Lucas didn't have anymore to say. He stood up and walked out the room. Ness sighed. He put his feet up where Lucas was sitting.

"The end of what?" he asked himself.

Downstairs in the living room Sonic and Lucario were talking. Sonic was watching T.V. while Lucario was observing him.

"You seem relaxed," Lucario said.

"Aren't I always,"

"True, but at a time like this?"

"Well, I guess I came to a resolve last night,"

"A resolve?"

"Yeah, it just goes to show there is a silver lining in everything, but only if you look for it,"

"Then mind telling me what the silver lining is?"

Sonic looked at Lucario. "Trust me. It wont have as much impact if I just told you. I had to figure it out, and your smart so I'm sure you can too,"

"I think we're on two different wavelengths here, or your just nuts,"

"Well that hasn't been proven yet, so I don't claim to that title,"

"We'll see soon enough Sonic the hedgehog," Lucario said standing up. He then walked away. When Lucario left Sonic frowned.

"Plus, I can't afford you reading my aura to know my actions," Sonic muttered. He hoped up off the catch. He turned the T.V. of then walked away. As he walked down the hall he ran into Mario. They eyes instantly locked, and the stopped in their tracks.

"Sonic…" Mario said.

"…Mario," Sonic said mimicking him.

"This-a isn't-a game. I thought we were-a clear on that,"

"We are. I don't think I've done anything wrong have I?"

"Not yet-a,"

"I'm appalled you would think that way about me,"

"You're-a wild card Sonic. Only-a matter of-a time until someone figures you out-a,"

"Then I guess I better change faces," Sonic said smiling.

"The original 12 are-a defiantly signers-a Sonic. You-a really think anybody-a will follow you-a now?"

"You may wanna take another head count sir. Besides what someone says, and does can be two different things," And with that Sonic walked past Mario patting his shoulder as he passed by. Mario looked wide-eyed as he turned to watch Sonic walk away. He knew Sonic was up to something now. All he could do was hope that he wouldn't go through with it.

Finally, it came down to the moment of truth. Everyone met back in the newly decorated lunchroom. It was time to sign. To do it orderly the smashers made a line. The original 12 stood in the front with Mario at the head. For insurance apparently they had both soldiers and robots. The robots stood tall blue in color with a giant shield as big as their whole body. Their right arm was a cannon, and they had visors for faces. It didn't have a humonoid neck or head, but if the situation calls for it their heads can pop out from the top. The top and the chest were just one in the same. They had three stems to stand on two in the back and one in the front. A rocket on its back for speed and movement.

The soldiers all looked buff, and fit. Probably the highest ranked officers there are. They would need to be in order to even attempt to tame this crowd. They all had matching uniforms representing the organization known as N.O.V.A., which stood for Neutralization Of Vile Apparatuses. They are a very advance military, and specialize in almost all forms of warfare. The usually carry high-powered laser rifles with enough punch to make Bowser cry. That's not the only thing they were armed with as well. They had all sorts of neat gadgets to keep a riot in line. Truth be told they were extremely fearful of the smashers and would probably wet their pants if they went up against them. But, suddenly when the mayor provided new armor and equipment to them they began to behave differently and much more efficient. Making the smashers the nervous ones now.

"Okay everyone lets get this over and done with," announced Agen Namgge. "Here's how this works. We have 35 forms here for each person to sign. Everyone signs one at a time. There is a pen there already so no need to worry about that. Just sign your name then stand on the side. However, I would like to point that these robots and man are armed, so please don't try anything unnecessary,"

The smashers looked at the floor until it was there turn. Mario started it off. Each smasher giving a final thought of what they were doing. The papers sat on a stand with a pen sitting right next to it.

Mario went first. "This is-a the right thing,"

Link next. "I hope this is the right decision,"

Samus is next. "I know foul play is in order, but there's not a whole lot that can be done,"

Then it's DK. He merely signed his name without a word.

Next is Yoshi. "(If Mario thinks it the right thing then so do I)," as he signed.

Then Capt. Falcon. "This'll just be temporary,"

Next up is Luigi. "Here goes. I hope I don't regret this,"

Pikachu signed next.

Then Jigglypuff.

Next up is Fox. He only sighed as he singed his full name.

Kirby jumped up onto the stand then signed his name, although it didn't say Kirby. It was more scribble then anything. However, this was accepted as a signature.

Next is…Lucas?

The other originals were surprised to see Lucas there. They all could of sworn Ness got behind Kirby when they lined up. They all hoped he didn't try and skip out on this. Upon further looking through the line they saw that Ness stood behind Sonic. Weather this was good or bad was hard to say.

Lucas stepped up to the stand. He grabbed the pen then signed his name. "It we fight we should fight together. This is the best way of staying together, and finding the Hands," he thought as he signed.

Lucario is next. He stepped up and signed his name. "We'll be able to stay as we are mostly with no changes. We still go on with our lives. This is the only way for peace,"

Next is R.O.B. Who signed his name. When he signed he looked like a printer printing something off a computer.

Then Ganondorf began to walk to the stand. As he approached all the guards cocked their weapons and prepared to fire. They clearly did not trust the King of Evil. Ganondorf didn't give them a glance. He went to the paper signed it with little interest. His motive a complete mystery.

Next Zelda comes up. She signs the document with a sigh. "I'm not gonna lose anymore sleep over this. I pray I did the right thing,"

Snake walked over to the bill. He glanced back for a moment then signed. He stood with the other registered smashers with his arms crossed.

Then Meta Knight came up. He took the pen and signed without a hint of emotion.

Pit walked up next. He sighed as he raised his pen and signed his name. He claimed that he went to see Paulatena on the matter, and apparently she gave him advice. What that advice was nobody knew.

Next were the Ice Climbers that stood in front of Sonic. With Sonic nearing the front of the line the guards were put into high alert. Popo and Nana walked hand in hand up to the stand. Popo had this look of determination, while Nana's was pained. He reached up to grab the pen then signed Popo on the dotted line. He planned to let Nana put the and part in there. He turned to give her the pen.

Nana froze.

Popo saw this and then glanced around to the guards. They were getting antsy, and Nana stalling was just gonna make them trigger happy. Popo did not want to see what color those lasers were. He jabbed her in the arm with the pen.

"Nana come on," he urged. He didn't want to think she was actually…

"Popo….I'm sorry….I can't…"

The signed smashers mouths dropped. Also the unsigned smashers were surprised.

"Nana…"

"I'm sorry!" she said turning about to make a run for it.

Agen Namgge sighed, "I had hoped to avoid this. Guards set to stun!"

Popo jumped at the sudden command. He turned to grab Nana to stop her, but she was out of his reach. She ran behind Sonic.

"Alright that's our cue!" Sonic called out.

It was at this time the unsigned smashers strike. The guards opened fire. All the unsigned smashers leaped out of line. The signed smashers only gaped. Sonic dashed forward then used his spin attack which knocked a human guard to the ground. Falco threw his reflector knocking back three blue laser blasts from the robots. Ness jumped up then kicked another agent in the face. Wolf began firing his blaster at anyone in the way. With Wolf's precision aiming he was even able to shoot straight into the barrels of the laser rifles. Sonic lead the dash for the door, but when he got through he was met with a whole hoard of robots. Ness jumped in and raised a shield blocking all the laser blast. Sonic then immediately closed the door, however robots burst through the walls.

A robot was trying to get Ness from his blind spot, but Sonic spin kicked it away. The unsigned smashers continued to battle while the others could only stare.

Sonic rammed his knee into the face of an anamorphic dog. Ness brought his elbow in a human's stomach as he ducked under a punch. Ike and Marth deflected each laser fired at them. Toon Link then slipped trough then drove his sword through the robots stomach. He planted his feet on the robot's chest then as he pulled out his blade he did a back flip avoiding the retaliation from an N.O.V.A. agent next to him. Sonic leaped up then rammed the heads of two agents together, and Ness slammed his foot down on a robot. Wolf slashed his claws against the back of a robot, and then Ike finished it by slicing it cleanly down the middle using Aether.

Falco flipped over a guard then slammed both his fist on his head. A guard brought his rifle to Falco's back. Before he could fire his stun blast Falco did a split knocking the soldier back. Bowser grabbed that same soldier then threw him into an oncoming group. Bowser quickly found himself surrounded. Bowser quickly began to spin inside his shell deflecting all incoming attacks, and knocking back anyone foolish enough to get close. However, Bowser began to get overwhelmed. He was given the most attention since he was one of the strongest. Suddenly a pillar of flames fell down on Bowser. The agents were not burned, but were thrown off Bowser. Bowser took to the flame well. He looked up and gave a thumbs up to Charizard and Red for the assist.

Sonic dashed up to a soldier who had Toon Link pinned to the ground. Sonic noticed also noticed an agent directly behind him. He quickly did a small side vault over the soldier that pinned down Toon. The stun laser hit the soldier freezing him on the spot. Sonic then kicked him off Toon. The Soldier who shot the laser began to charge another shot. When Ness shocked him through a powerful kick.

"There's no way out!" Ness exclaimed.

"He seemed more prepared then we expected," Sonic said.

Sonic noticed a robot behind him. Sonic performed a back flip avoiding its grab. Ness and Toon turned on a dime showing their respective weapon. Ness knocked away its shield with his bat, and Toon sliced it in half. Sonic kicked away the top part into an oncoming soldier. They were going to be overwhelmed soon, and if the other smashers joined then there would be no hope.

"Okay Toon time for escape plan B," Sonic said.

Toon nods. He then took out a bomb, but this one was different. It was smoke bomb item that releases a colorful gas. He handed one to Ness as well. Sonic quickly dashes around the room knocking away soldiers and robots alike so his man can gather together. Once they all had gathered together they became completely surrounded.

"Please stop this madness!" Agen Namgee announced. "I wish for peace. Please don't force my hand. Sign and we'll forget all about this. There's no way out for any of you,"

"That's where you're wrong Namgge. You didn't think that we didn't have a plan B for your plan B did ya?" Sonic said. "Alright guys let em fly,"

All of Sonic's man had been given a smoke ball. They all threw it down at the ground, and soon the whole area began to be covered in smoke.

"FIRE!" Namgge exclaimed.

The soldiers and robots opened fired. However, only the grunts, and crashes of robots were heard.

"Tell your man to hold their fire. Their long gone," Lucario said.

Soon the smoke cleared to show Lucario was right. "B-But how did they?" Namgge was very flustered by this. Soon he gathered himself. "I see you now know who your opposers are,"

"Opposers? Those are our friends!" Fox exclaimed.

"I know you all have some problem with this. I'm afraid with such a rash action this does change things,"

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"You smashers who signed are still smashers. The others I'm afraid aren't. Their rogues now, and with that signing you all now uphold the law,"

"Please, you don't mean…" Zelda started.

"They must be brought in. I'll work the Master Hand case and handle the villains in Ninte' city, but your first mission is to get those rebels. We don't need wildcards during this most crucial situation,"

"Blue-a Wind…" Mario muttered. This got everyone's attention. "The Blue Wind is what-a they're calling themselves-a. Sonic-a told me before-a the signing. I didn't-a get it at first, but-a now I do,"

"So, we must capture everyone associated with the Blue Wind?" Fox asked for clarity.

"Yes, I know this may be hard, but it must be done. I will stay in touch with you all. I must take my leave of you good day," Namgge said. He pat Mario gently on the shoulder then gave a slight nod. Then he continued out the room.

Lucas's face was covered by his hair. Lucario looked down at him. "You okay?"

"….Ya know…I can't believe I tried to fool myself in to thinking that this wouldn't happen. You felt it too didn't you?" Lucas asked not looking up.

Lucario nod. "The moment we entered that room I felt something. It had me worried,"

"Well…I guess we gotta do what we gotta do huh?"

"I guess so. It seems it's finally here…"

_**The Beginning of a Civil War…**_


	7. Con: Beginning of Operations

_**Civil Dispute part 7: Con**_

"_**Beginning of Operations"**_

A whole group of smashers suddenly fell from the ceiling. They all landed in a huge pile. Luckily Bowser was on the bottom, and he landed on his back. Everyone got up then looked around the dark room.

"Anybody know where we are?" Bowser asked.

"It looks familiar, but I can't tell with all the lights off," Olimar said.

"I…can't believe we just did that! That was so insane," Red said still perplexed by it all.

"Hey Sonic you okay?" Ness called. Everyone turned to see their leader on his hands and knees. Toon Link and Ness by his side trying to help him up.

"Just…burnt…out is all," Sonic answered getting up with their help.

"How'd we get here, and where are we?" Wolf asked.

"I…knew they could pick up on us if I used my Chaos Control to escape, and they'd know I had a Chaos Emerald with me,"

"So?" Wario asked.

"They might be able to track us that way. So, when, we all linked arms I began vibrating at incredible speeds that separated our molecules, and allowed us to pass through the floor," Sonic explained.

"You can do that!" everyone exclaimed.

"I'm full of surprises. I usually don't because; well it takes a LOT out of me. Lets grab a ship or two and go,"

Olimar took as many people he could fit on his ship, as did Wolf and Falco. However not everyone could fit in these three ships. Toon suggested whoever couldn't fit on the three ships should come with him to his boat on the shore. Most thought this was a bad idea, but Toon assured that although not as fast as a spaceship they wont lag too far behind. Sonic could hardly stand, so Ness and Toon had to carry him.

"As much as I despise water I'm going on the boat. If its gonna lag behind then we have to make sure that whoever goes on it can handle the chance of attack,"

"You should just go with Wolf, Sonic I'll go on the boat," Ness said.

Reluctantly Sonic agreed. They all set off in a matter of minutes. The ships burst from the hanger flying off in the direction Sonic had told them to go. Sonic looked back to actually see the sailboat below them.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or impressed that things keeping up," Wolf muttered.

"So, Wolf, why…"

"Am I willing accepting you as our leader, beats the heck out of me,"

"No, I mean why are you on our side. I thought for the right price Agen Namgge could convince you,"

"That may be true, but I have standards. You don't see me wherein no cape do ya? I aint no hero I only do what gets me ahead,"

"Your neutral in other words,"

"That's a word you could use,"

"I see,"

"Where are we going exactly?" Wolf asked. As far as he was concerned Sonic was leading them out in the wilderness.

"I know it may not be as cushy as Smash Castle, but it'll do temporarily," Wolf began to get worried about what he signed up for. He did not want to live in the wilderness. He's more of an inside wolf. "There down there," Sonic said pointing weakly. His strength still had not returned.

Wolf began his decent. Down below on the pirate ship. Toon Link used his Wind Waker to direct all the wind he could into the sail. Ness sat beside him watching, but staying out of arms length. Ness sighed.

"Well we're officially fugitives," Ness said.

"Yeah, great, its too bad that some of our friends didn't join us," Toon said.

Ness looked over at Nana who was just on the side of the boat with a chirping Diddy Kong trying to cheer her up.

"Poor Nana," Ness said.

"Popo, and Nana have never had a disagreement before,"

"What are you kidding? They fight almost non-stop, but nothing tears them apart though. After a disagreement they always make up in like two seconds. Which is why this is hard to watch,"

"Fighting bad guys, and Agen Namgge is one thing, but fighting our friends may be a difficult task," Ike said joining them.

"Master Hand always said we'd be the death of each other, and that he mysteriously disappear when that day came," Marth added.

"He only added that last part so he could avoid law suits," Ness said. They all shared a brief chuckle, but then they felt sadder then ever. "Wow, I just made myself sad,"

"I'm actually starting to miss those old hands," Marth said.

"Hey guys look, the Wolfens going down," Toon pointed out.

"So, I guess we've reached our destination," Ike said.

"Finally, I was getting bored on this thing," Bowser said.

Unfortunately the ships were much higher up on the cliff, so they either had to climb up or wait for pick up. Fortunately Toon Link had an idea. He waved his wand furiously making the wind stir dramatically.

"Everyone jump!" Toon called.

Everyone did and they were carried away with the wind. The wind carried them to the top as if they were weightless. They fluttered to the top just in time to see everyone climb out their ships. Sonic still looked weak, but he could at least stand on his own. Sonic stepped forward while everyone gathered behind him.

"So, where are we Sonic?" Ness asked.

"Just a sec. Yo open up!" Sonic called knocking on the door. He stepped back as if getting ready for something, but it didn't happen like Sonic planned. The ground opened up from under them, and they all fell in screaming their heads off. Everyone there made darn sure Bowser was not on top of anyone, or Wario. Once again they landed in a big pile. Then they all heard a low humming sound all around them. They all stood up to see they were in a cage of some kind. The room was barren, and no one was in it. Only one door so one way in one way out, not counting the hole they just fell through.

Bowser huffed. "Whoever thinks this cage will hold me is greatly mistaken," He pulled back for a punch.

"Bowser hold on!" Ness exclaimed latching onto his arm. This only got Bowser's attention, so that he would pull his fist back.

"What?"

"Don't you hear it? That humming sound," Ness said. Everyone was quiet they did hear it.

"So what?"

Ness reached into his backpack to pull out a rubber ball. He tossed it against the bars, and instantly they lit up and turned the ball into ash. Everyone gasped.

"Alright who runs this joint!" Wario called.

"That would be little ol' me!" exclaimed a voice. Everyone turned to the screen above the door. The speaker has his back to him, and they couldn't see his body from the point of view. "And you smashers aint goin nowhere. I'm no fool. After one smasher snuck in here I made some modifications, just to be safe,"

"You added a pitfall trap oooo such a difference Dedede," Sonic said leaning on Ness. He had his elbow on top of his head, and his palm on his cheek.

"Who!" everyone exclaimed.

The person turned around to show it was indeed Dedede. "Well if it aint Sonic, and the registered smashers. Come to capture me I see,"

"Okay Dedede we're gonna have to talk about this capture business. Do you really think you're so important that they'd send so many smashers after you? I mean if we really tried we'd been outta here already,"

Everyone nodded. Mostly everyone already had an idea on how to get out.

Dedede glared at Sonic. "Hey Dedede," Ness greeted.

King Dedede's eyes went from Sonic to Ness. His face brightened. "Well if aint Ness how ya been?"

"Good so far. Listen we're not with the signed smashers. We're actually the group that went against it,"

"Really?"

"Would I be here with some of these guys if I weren't,"

Dedede glanced around the room. King Dedede trusted Ness out of all those others in the room, but he needed a little bit more then his word. "Got any proof?"

"Got a T.V.? It only happened ten minutes ago, so it should be on right now," Ness said.

King Dedede pressed a button and the screen split in two.

"This is reporter Karen Sanders coming to you live to bring you this breaking news. Recently our own Mayor Agen Namgge paid a visit to Smash Castle to sign the smashers. However, as some did, some did not, and thus starting a raging battle. The smashers escaped without a trace, and no way of finding out, which way they went. Sources tell us that the world renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog is the leader of this resistance, and that one of the original 12 supports him. They call themselves the Blue Wind in homage to Sonic, and to show that they stand for the wind that blows free. This is a shocking development…" Dedede cut it off from there.

"Well that's good enough for me. So, why you guys here?"

"Isn't it obvious King Dedede. We need a place of headquarters that's functional," Olimar said.

"WHAT! You wanna stay in my castle!"

"You have to have some room especially with all those Waddle Dees around," Wolf said.

"This is my castle not a hotel,"

"Come on Dedede we got nowhere else, please," Nana pleaded.

"No way little girl,"

"Please Dedede," Peach asked.

"No way woman,"

"Birds of a feather flock together right?" Falco said.

"I don't flock,"

"Please King Dedede," Ness pleaded. At Ness's request he was hesitant. Then he looked passed his selfishness then thought about it. "Alright fine," he said pressing a button that opened up the cage and the door.

Sonic gave Ness a wink and thumbs up. Ness returned the gesture. They all walked down the hall until they came to a door. Sonic opened it and everyone followed. They all came into what looked like a dining hall.

"Sonic, you were here before?" Toon asked.

"Yeah, yesterday I went on a run and found it. Dare I say he was a bit more hospitable the first time,"

"Alright everyone," Dedede said walking in from another door carrying his hammer. "You can stay here, but this is only temporary so don't get comfortable. There are plenty of rooms around the castle to share. I got maps all around the castle, so ya get lost its your fault,"

"Okay," everyone said.

Sonic fell to his knee trying to catch his breath.

"Sonic you okay?" Ness asked going to his friend's side.

"Still don't have too much energy. I need rest before I just pass out,"

Ness nodded then took Sonic out the room. "We all need rest," Ike said.

"Go find a room then. Since you guys will be here a while, and since you want to go against the mayor then maybe I could give some information. However, lets do it tomorrow," King Dedede said.

Everyone agreed with that and was off to their rooms.

(The next day)

Everyone after a good night sleep awoke around 10 am. Some arrived later, but just about around that time. Sonic however was not present still. Ness was the last to join them all in the dining room. Noticing no one behind him they all wandered.

"Hey Ness, where's Sonic?" Toon asked.

"Still sleeping. That molecule vibration thing must've wiped him out big time," Ness said.

"I still don't get it though," Wario said putting on his thinking face.

"Our body is made of hundreds of thousands molecules, but they're all held together tightly. It takes a lot of energy and intense vibration to separate them. Sonic only having to do that by himself probably wouldn't tire him out too much, but he did that to all of us. He could very well die of exhaustion," Olimar said.

At the new piece of information everyone got worried. "When I checked on him he was still breathing, so he's alive," Ness assured.

King Dedede then marched into the room, "Okay everyone…hey where's Sonic?"

"Still sleeping," Marth said.

"What! I do that hedgehog a favor, and he wants to sleep the whole day away,"

"He's just exhausted, but were you about to say something," Peach said.

"Ah yes I was. Come with me everyone," he motioned walking off.

They all followed Dedede into many corridors. They finally came to a giant door. Dedede pushed it open then walked in everyone else following. Upon entering the saw they were in the throne room.

"You wanted to show off your throne?" Bowser growled.

"No, but don't hate Bowser okay,"

Bowser huffed. King Dedede walked over to his throne, then hopped in. He pressed a button and suddenly chairs appeared from the floor, along with a table as the center piece. One seat was on the end presumably for Sonic.

"Cool," Red said.

"I need to get one of these," Peach said.

"So, what's up King Dedede?" Ness asked.

"Simply put we find Master Hand," he said. Everyone gasped.

"You know where he is?" Ike asked excited.

"No, but I have an idea of where we can find the first piece to this little puzzle,"

"Really?" everyone asked.

"Yes," King Dedede pressed a button on his throne's arm. The lights went out as a hologram appeared in the center of the table. It showed triple D's slanted against each other. "Okay lets start from the top. Master Hand and Crazy Hand went missing right, and we all know that aint something that normally happens,"

"Okay, but we don't have a list of suspects," Red said.

"Ah but we do now. Ya see ladies and gents here is a picture of the supposed sight of Master Hand, and Crazy Hand's disappearance," The hologram bubble showed a slightly chipped building, and a giant dent in the ground below. They also saw a large skid mark down the side of a building then a giant hand plant. "That is where they were taken out, and captured. Now what do we know?"

"These guys must've been powerful, and they had the element of surprise," Ike said.

"Yeah, and it really didn't seem like a fight, more of a…" Toon said.

"One hitter quitter," Bowser finished.

"Exactly. Both Hands are too powerful to be taken out by any villain, or neanderthal in the city. We as smashers are the only ones who could possibly even hurt the Hands," Dedede said.

"What do you mean were the only ones?" Wolf asked.

Ness eyes raised. "Yeah that's right we are! The power Master Hand granted us allows us to be able to hurt him, although winning would be another story, but we could hurt him. We as smasher are the only beings capable of even hurting the Hands," Ness explained.

"So what good does that do us? Non of the smashers attacked them. We all were at the Smash Castle when he left and when he disappeared. Sonic may've left, but he came here, so he's got an alibi," Peach said.

"Then were back where we started," Nana sighed.

"Not quite. Some of you may not know this, heck I just found out, but there were former smashers,"

At this everyone lit up. "Former smashers, seriously it's possible to get cut," Wolf asked.

"Oh yeah it is. Don't bring in the right attitude, or you make everyone's lives hell including the Hands then you get the boot," Falco said.

"Sadly, you could get replaced. Some of them left only cause of who was coming into the tournament this year," Nana said. "Whatever happened to those guys? They didn't leave for their world I believe,"

"Your right Nana they didn't. They stayed in Smash World. They go by the name of The Justifiers," Dedede said.

"The Justifiers?" everyone questioned.

"Sounds lame," Falco commented

"Their anything butt though. They're very powerful to be listed as former smashers. Take them lightly and you may be crushed,"

"Huh those guys weren't so tuff," Bowser said. "One of them was just an all around awful fighter,"

"Things may've changed since then you know. After all didn't some of you evolve from then, and become stronger?"

Everyone nods to that. "So, you think they may be the ones who took the Hands?" Marth asked. "That doesn't sound like them though, and for what…hmm…never mind,"

"They may or may not know where the Hands are, but they must know something. Either they heard or saw something," Dedede said. "We should send a small group to confront them. Since Sonic's out right now Ness will lead the team,"

"Okay I'll do my best," Ness said. "I've dealt with these guys before. I haven't heard from them in a while, so we can only go by what we know. So, a small team huh okay Toon Link, Red, and Ike. You guys are with me,"

"Smart choices, but do you think Ike can handle… him?" Marth asked. Ness knew exactly who Marth was talking about.

"You and he are too similar, so someone outside the box should fight him. Wouldn't want him to get in your head, or anything,"

"Wouldn't it be a better idea to choose a team of people who know what they may be up against?" Falco asked.

"Maybe, but since these guys don't know they wont be weighted down. They wont underestimate them like one of us might," Ness said.

"Okay then now that the team is settled, and the mission is clear time for the location. The Justifiers are a mystery in general, but I can guess you can find their base somewhere underneath the city," Dedede pressed a button to show the area.

"That's near the mall," Peach said.

"Alright then lets get our first mission started!" Ness exclaimed excited. Ness and his team got up.

"Here are some communicators for ya," Dedede motioned for someone to come. Four waddle dees came up and presented a headset. They each put one on respectively. Dedede pressed another button and a giant panel appeared from the floor. "This here is a teleporter. I'm gonna beam you in to that area, but make sure you come back to the same place,"

"Got it," they all said.

"Good luck you guys," Nana said.

The teleporter started and began flashing. They all were engulfed in a light and then they were gone.

They all appeared in an alley. Ness went first to look around. He glanced around and saw everything was clear. They all stepped out of the alley, cautiously. They needed someway underground. They looked around to see tons of N.O.V.A agents patrolling a certain spot around the mall. It looked like a hole.

"Wonder why they're here," Ness said.

"They could be after the Justifiers like we are," Ike suggested.

"Guys when we see them let's try NOT to fight them. We only fight to defend ourselves, okay,"

"Alright," Red said.

"You got it," Toon said.

"Affirmative," Ike said.

"Lets go," Ness motioned. They snuck up closer hiding behind bushes and trees. A N.O.V.A agent walked by a bush they were behind. The all reached out and grabbed him then silenced him before he could say anything. Toon stuck his head out, and then noticed an agent in the distance. He held out his boomerang trying to find the perfect angle. He pulled back then threw. He nailed the agent making him fall to the ground. The other agents immediately became alert gathering t the fallen agent, and not noticing the boomerang. While they were distracted all four of them dash to the hole then jumped in.

They all began falling down the hole. Toon and Ike thrust their swords into the side as the fell. Toon grabbed Ness, while Ike grabbed Red. Toon needed to hold the sword with two hands, so Ness had to hold onto his legs. They came to a stop near the ground. Ness dropped down first, and then walked out into the open. He motioned for his team to follow. They all began to venture through the underground parts of the city.

"Well isn't this a charming place," Red said.

"In a way I guess it is," Ness said.

"So, anybody know where we're going?" Ike asked.

Ness noticed something on the ground, and picked up his pace. He turned to corner to see a whole mob of N.O.V.A agents on the ground. "We follow the beaten trail. Come on lets hurry!" Ness called.

They dropped the sneaking around to a more direct approach. They were still cautious, but they knew they had to move. They followed the trail of destruction and chaos.

"Man I never thought these guys could be capable of all this. They really have gotten stronger," Ness muttered.

As they continued on they began hearing noises. It sounded like the noises of battle. They decided to ditch caution in general and dash toward the noises. Ness halted them when they came to another entrance. Suddenly the place was starting to look a little more, homier. Obviously they were getting deeper into the Justifiers lair. Ness halted his team then stuck his head out first to see what was going on. Three figures were fighting off a whole bunch of N.O.V.A soldiers. They attacked without mercy, and with a great display of skill. All the soldiers were dropped in an instant.

One of them sighed. "Hopefully that's the last of em," his voice sounded male. He didn't sound old, but more like he was just going from his boy years to being a man.

"Bet there's more just around the corner," said another voice. This one on the other hand sounded like a kid. The third figure was silent.

Ness took in a deep breath, and let it out. The kid picked up on him. "Told ya, come out you!" he demanded. Ness motioned for his team to stay, and he walked out himself.

All three of them gasped. "Hey guys, long time no see," Ness said.

"Hey Ness, wow it's been so long since I've seen you," said the kid. He sounded actually happy to see Ness. He was about to approach, but the older one stopped him.

"So, you just so happen to be here during an attack from N.O.V.A. I don't like your timing,"

"Chill Roy, Ness and I are great friends, I trust him," protested the kid.

"Listen you guys I hate to interrupt, but I actually need your help," Ness interrupted.

"Sure," said the kid as he walked over to Ness, ignoring Roy. He held out his hand. "Been a long time huh,"

"Sure has Young Liiii," Ness said as he was flipped as soon as he grasped Young Link's hand. He soon found himself looking at the sharp end of his sword.

"You really think I'm that foolish? I sure as heck don't trust you, you're an original!" Young exclaimed.

"Y-Young wait I'm not a signed smasher!" Ness exclaimed.

"Ha sure you aren't. Like one of the original 12 will suddenly go rogue, especially the one whose so proud of being apart of the original 12,"

"Seriously, guys I'm not here to fight I need your help,"

"Young just shut him up. If he really wants us to believe such a lame act then he's got another thing coming. We need to catch back up with Mewtwo. Pikachu seemed like he was on a war path," Roy said. Pichu nodded glumly.

Young nods. He was about to bring his sword down on Ness, when Toon suddenly jumped in. He tackled him off of Ness. Ike and Red came in as well.

"So much for the plan of not fighting," Toon said.

"Who are these…wait you're smashers too!" Roy exclaimed.

"So, these are the former smashers, I see why they left," Red said.

"Excuse me!" Young and Roy yelled. Pichu just said his name, but in the same way as Young and Roy.

"Well Toon Link replaced that Link, Ike replaced red head their, and Pichu just isn't that good a pokemon…"

"Uh Red you replaced Pichu," Ness added.

"What," he responded.

"Well, well, well, what do ya know. We've always wondered who of us is the strongest. I wanted to do battle with you Ike for the longest time," Roy said.

"Pi!"

"Alright cartoon boy, lets see how you do against me," Young said pointing his sword toward Toon.

"You'll find that we aren't so easy to beat," Ike said.

"I choose you Ivysaur!" Red said throwing out a pokeball. "Ivy!"

"Oh please your weapon could barley pass as a butter knife compared to mine. I'll show you, I'm no Bugs Bunny,"

"Guys listen we didn't come here to fight!" Ness yelled.

"Oh, but we can't pass up this chance, can we guys?" Roy said. His comrades both shook their heads. Ness sighed. He forgot how hard headed Roy was.

"Fine then, get your butts kick for all I care," he said toward the Justifiers. He turned to his team "I'm going up ahead alright," Ness turned and ran off.

"Okay Lets go!" they all yelled.

Roy, Ike, Toon, and Young instantly went into a sword fighting frenzy. Pichu went into battle with Ivysaur who should have a type advantage. Roy was trying to to get passed Ike's defenses, but he found Ike was too skilled an strong for his tricks. Ike noticed that Roy was as fluent with his sword as Marth was. He found it easier to time his strikes accordingly. Roy stabbed forward, but Ike parried it. He forced the hilt of his sword into Roy's stomach knocking him down. Roy growled then got back up. Pichu once again dodged Ivsaur's vinewhip attack.

"Ivysaur use tackle!" Red commanded. Ivysaur charged toward Pichu, however Pichu sidestepped the attack. Then it gave Ivysaur a powerful shock. "Darn it Ivysaur can't keep up with him, so maybe…no way it's too risky, but it might work,"

Red pulled Ivysaur back and sent out Squirtle. Pichu raised an eyebrow at that. Pichu charged its checks then let loose a powerful thunderbolt. Squirtle withdrew in its shell then slid out of the way. Pichu was surprised by that speed. Squirtle then slammed into Pichu's side. Pichu absorbed the impact by performing a back flip then landing on its feet.

'Pichu's electrical skills haven't developed fully. It's strong, but I can tell it's a little dizzy from that thunderbolt. If I can convince it to use more electrical attacks, and keep Squritle moving then I should win this,' Red thought.

Young Link and Toon Link were trading blow for blow with each other. Given that they're moves were very similar. Even what they stood for. They weren't as strong as the original Link, but they were faster. However, Toon Link was a bit stronger, and had more differences that helped. Young tried to slam the hilt of his sword on Toon's head, but Toon blocked it with his shield. Toon countered by punching him in the face with his sword hand. Young staggered back a bit. Toon launched himself at him pointing his sword out. Young parried the dive then kicked Toon in the stomach. Toon hit a wall, when he looked up Young was coming in for the kill. Toon acted quickly by throwing his shield at Young's legs. Not expecting that of all things to be thrown he tripped. As he fell forward Toon Link rammed into him knocking him to the ground. He looked up to see Toon's sword in his face.

"Ha! Who's the better false Link now?" Young growled at him. Young looked over to see Roy and Pichu not fairing so well. Young looked back to Toon. "We really didn't come here to fight you guys. We just wanted some answers,"

"Since you threw your shield away you may as well ditch the sword to," Young said.

Before Toon knew it Young grabbed the blade with his palms flat. He got a good enough grip to pull Toon in. Once close he kicked out with both his feet in Toon's chest. Toon went falling back. He looked to see his sword gone. He looked to Young with a wicked smile on his face.

"Let's see how good you are with hand to hand combat,"

Ike's sword slammed into the ground narrowly missing Roy. Roy really didn't want to chance getting hit with that sword. Roy jumped back then kicked off a wall toward Ike. Ike raised his sword with its tip pointing to the ground, and flames beginning to burn. Roy began charging his energy also. When they were in close vicinity of each other they unleashed the charged energy. A giant fire explosion came afterwards blowing away the other combatants there. Ike went flying to the ground. He looked up to Roy walking up to him.

"How?" Ike asked.

"I'm full of surprises. You guys are done," Roy said motioning to his other cohorts. Pichu finally nailed Squirtle with a powerful electrical attack, and Young punched Toon in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Not yet we aren't!" Ike shot up also throwing his blade up. Roy tried to counter it but it was to powerful and he was up in the air. Ike soon joined him then began pounding on him repeatedly with punches, kicks, and slashes. Finally, Ike raised his sword high. "Great Aather!"

At this Red summoned out both Charizard and Ivysaur. Pichu squirmed. "Take this Triple Finish!" Red exclaimed as Charizard used Fire Blast, Ivysaour Solarbeam, and Squirtle Hydro Pump. Pichu didn't stand a chance.

Toon Link blocked a kick from Young, and then returned with a kick of his own while snatching back his sword. The Triforce symbol appeared on his left hand. He rushed forward then slashed Young over and over again. Then let loose one final slash that sent him flying.

Ike, finally brought his sword down on Roy. Sufficiently giving him one heck of a pounding. Once defeated the victors gathered them up against a wall.

"Well ya beat us. I did always wonder who was better. I guess we know now," Roy said. "Do what ya gotta do. I don't know why you're here, but you beat us fair and square,"

"For the last time we are not signed smashers!" the victors yelled.

"You guys weren't trying to pull our leg?" Roy asked.

"No, we needed your help with something, but you guys wanted to go all crazy on us," Red

"So you mind putting this fighting aside, so we can talk like normal people?" Ike said.

They all chewed on it for a moment. Trading glances with each other. Finally, all eyes were on Roy. "Fine, what is it?"

Ness ran through the many tunnels. His psychic powers were picking up on something, something very powerful. He only had this feeling when another powerful psychic was around. Ness turned to a corner, but once he did a black orb came charging at him. Ness immediately jumped out of the way. He looked to the source.

"_Well, it would seem you've gotten better over the time we've been apart Ness_,"

The words weren't exactly spoken out loud. But Ness was aware that this was merely telekinesis. "Been a long time. That was a pretty powerful shadow ball," Ness commented. Ness got ready for battle. There stood in the middle of the room the psychic pokemon Mewtwo.

"_Why do you prepare yourself if you don't want to fight?_"

"You kinda threw a shadow ball at me,"

"_I thought you were someone else. Since your not then I have no quarrel. I believe you came here for something?_"

"Great I'm glad we can get right to the point. I'm sure you've heard about Master and Crazy's sudden disappearance,"

"_Yes, I…watch it!"_

Metweo suddenly disappeared then reappeared next to Ness. In an instant Ness was warped away to the other side of the room. Narrowly avoiding a powerful thunder attack. Ness looked back to see Pikachu at the entrance he came.

"Pikachu!"

"_Careful, something not right with him,_" Mewtwo warned.

Ness looked back at Pikachu. He did look…off. There was some strange device on its back. It had three small spikes sticking out the sides, and two pluggers were latched onto Pikachu's cheeks. Pikachu crouched down for another attack. The spikes let off a powerful discharge.

"W-What is that thing?" Ness asked.

"_I'm not sure, but it seems to increase Pikachu's power, but something isn't right,"_

Pikachu approached slowly. Ness and Mewtwo got on guard. Pikachu was suddenly surrounded by electricity. He shot forward like a laser. Mewtwo and Ness couldn't move in time to avoid it. They were both blown to a wall. Pikachu then shot out a powerful thunderbolt. Ness and Mewtwo jumped from the wall that was blown to pieces by it. Ness and Mewtwo gaped at the damage.

"_This explains why they only sent one smasher,_" Mewtwo commented.

Pikachu charged and fired another thunderbolt at Ness. Mewtwo jumped in front of him then raised his hands. He struggled to keep that attack back. Ness took his chance to use his strongest move. He used his PK Flash full power, however the effect wasn't what he expected. Pikachu absorbed the light energy in the attack and mixed it in with his. At this time the others came charging in.

"Ness, what's going on?" Ike called.

"Take cover!" Ness yelled.

Pikachu exploded with a giant explosion of electricity. The cave began to tear and fall apart. When the attack faded the air was clearly still electrified. Pikachu stood crouched in the center of the room. Its breath is labored. Everyone was done on the ground. They all slowly rise to their feet. Pikachu instantly got ready for battle again.

"It… still has energy!" Red stuttered out.

"Pichu, can you intercept some of that energy?" Roy asked.

Pichu nodded. It ran toward Pikachu. Pikachu turned its head toward Pichu. With a scowl it sent powerful shock through its tail. Pichu attempted to stand its ground, but the energy was simply too much for it.

"PI! Pichu!" Pichu called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded.

"What'd they say," Toon asked.

"_Pichu asked what's wrong with Pikachu, but Pikachu only responded with by simple saying destroy,_"

"Pikachu's thought patterns, there all out of whack," Ness said. He grabbed his headset. "Uh…I think we may need some back up,"

Pikachu charged up with energy, but it clearly was in pain as well. He shot forward like a laser.

"On the way kiddo!" exclaimed a voice.

A blue laser intercepted Pikachu making both bounce off each other. Pikachu slid against the ground then looked at the intruder. There stood the leader of the Blue Wind, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic stood tall with his arms crossed. Pikachu glared at him.

"Sonic your all rested up," Ness exclaimed.

"Yeah, when I finally woke up Dedede filled me in on everything," Sonic said. He turned to look over the everyone. "Wow, looks like Pikachu threw you guy for loop,"

"Something isn't right. Pikachu shouldn't be able to produce this much energy," Red said. "Only a legendary electric type could do this much damage,"

Pikachu charged up then shot forward. Sonic meet it with a sonic spin. Pikachu dodged Sonic, and then fired a lightning attack. Sonic bounced against the wall to avoid it. Sonic tried to pound Pikachu into the ground with a slamming sonic spin, but Pikachu rolled away.

"You guys might wanna move!" Sonic called dodging another burst of lighting. "Pikachu may have power, but he can barley control it or aim it,"

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried out as lightning began bursting out of him in all directions. The others had to duck into a hole Pikachu made. Sonic flipped, and weaved through the thunderstorm.

"This is some light show!" Sonic said ducking down under another burst.

"PIKA,PIKA,PIKAAAA!" Pikachu cried out.

"Chu…" Pichu muttered.

"What happened to Pikachu's translator?" Ike asked.

"I don't anything could withstand such intense power," Ness said.

"_Sonic go for the machine on its back!_" Mewtwo called.

Sonic was the only fast enough to move through the lights of death. "I can't get close to him, or I'll be a hedgehog flambé. I have to try the indirect approach. I think if I can move fast enough…" Sonic muttered.

Sonic began whipping around the entire cave creating an incredible build of wind. The wind Sonic created began to get a charge. Pikachu's lighting blast were taken by the wind.

"I gotta move fast so that I don't get shock to my system," Sonic said as he saw the lightning gaining.

Sonic was able to use the wind to control Pikachu's lightning attacks. "Here I goes. I'll huff. And I'll puff. And I'll blow this cave to the ground. Sonic Wind!"

Sonic turned the wind against Pikachu. It couldn't handle such power, and neither could the machine on its back. It burst into pieces. Then the cave suddenly began to collapse.

"Alright time to go everyone!" Ness called.

Everyone ran out of the opening in the walls to avoid being crushed. Sonic noticed that Pikachu had collapsed and was about to be crushed by boulders. Sonic zoomed by scooping up Pikachu. They all rushed out of the caves. They came to the entrance where Ness and his team came in. Sonic quickly ran in a circled creating a rising tornado that lifted them in the air. They all made outside just as soon as they heard the entire complex cave in.

"Whew that was close," Ness said sighing.

"Too close," Sonic said holding Pikachu in his arms. "Pikachu is wiped out. Whatever that thing was it was killing Pikachu,"

"Well Mewtwo now what do we do?" Young asked.

"How about you come along with us. We may be able to help you guys, and you might be able to help us," Sonic said.

"HALT!" commanded a voice.

The all looked to see they were completely surrounded. By not only N.O.V.A agents, but tanks, helicopters, and some signed smashers.

"Did I mention I ran into some company on my way to get you guys?" Sonic asked.

"No, you may've forgot to mention that," they all said.

"Release Pikachu now!" Samus commanded. She stood with Mario, Link, Lucas, Lucario, and Meta Knight. Sonic and Ness periodically trade glances with Lucas and Lucario.

"What's you guys do to him!" Ness demanded.

"What are you talking about? You're ones who put him in that condition," Samus barked.

"We didn't even have to lift a finger to do much anything. Its this thing on his back that got him. So, what you do to it?" Red exclaimed.

"This is pointless. Just give it up. You're surrounded," Mario said.

Sonic looked over the situation. "Although I enjoy surprise parties, I'm gonna have to pass on this one," Sonic then pulled out a golden ring. "Maybe I'll give ya a ring later,"

Sonic squeezed the ring in his palm. "This way!" Sonic exclaimed as he charged opposite the direction of the smashers. He left Pikachu behind though. The others charged after him following closely. Sonic shot right through a tank making it implode. The others followed closely. "In this alley," Sonic pointed as he came to a stop. He waited as everyone ran by.

Sonic saw an aura sphere come at him from his side. He jumped out of the way to see Lucario. Sonic gave him a look, but turned and ran down the alley. Sonic suddenly disappeared before Lucario could get there.

Sonic reappeared back in King Dedede's throne room. "Whew close one," Sonic said.

"Glad you guys made it in one piece," King Dedede greeted them patting Ness on the shoulder, albeit a little too hard.

"Whoa, this place is pretty sweet," Roy said.

"Not bad," Young said.

"Pichu!"

"Okay guys now that we're safe let's get down to business," Sonic said with his arms crossed.

"Business?" they all asked.


	8. Pro: A New Perspective

_**Civil Dispute part 8 Pro**_

"_**A Different Perspective,"**_

Since Sonic and his team had escaped there wasn't any need for the smashers to stay in the area anymore. N.O.V.A took care of damage control, and clean up, so they just left. They all hopped into Samus's ship and shot off toward Smash Castle. Samus was flooring it making them fly through the air like a bullet. Her passengers had to strap in tight in order not to be thrown all around the ship. Samus was upset everyone was really. Pikachu was injured, badly, and from the looks of things it was in grave danger. Mario applied his doctor skills as best he could, but without the proper equipment Pikachu may be in terrible danger, plus Samus's crazy driving wasn't making it easier.

"Samus slow-a down!" Mario called.

Instead the exact opposite happened. She took a straight nose dive down, and into the hanger. She was coming in way too fast, so as the ship made contact with land sparks started flying everywhere. Donkey Kong just so happen to be in the hanger, and noticed the ship coming at him. Taking this as a challenge of his strength DK held ground. He pushed his hands out to stop the ship. DK caught the ship, but it was coming in hot. DK's feet began to dig into the ground and then travel back. DK gave one furious push then the ship's momentum was cut, and it simply flopped to the ground. DK took a quick breath, but not long after Samus burst from the door, Pikachu in one arm, and Mario by the other. Lucas and Lucario stepped out afterwards.

"(What happened)?" DK asked.

"We managed to locate part of the resistance, and Mario sent Pikachu in. Pikachu got hurt, really bad," Lucario explained.

DK snarled a little at the thought of such a thing. He couldn't believe it, so he dashed off to the med bay to see for himself. Lucario and Lucas were the only ones left behind. They suppose that they may as well take a rest for a moment. They walked out the hanger, little was said between them, until finally Lucas couldn't take it.

"Why…why would they do that?" Lucas asked glumly, with a head hanged low.

"…I don't know…I never thought Sonic would ever go this far, with anyone," Lucario said.

"I'm…really worried Lucario, would they do that to us, would they try and…" Lucas couldn't bring himself to say it.

Lucario didn't answer, because he honestly did not know either. It scared him how such good friends can turn into bitter enemies at the drop of a dime. A resolve must be had.

"Hey guys," called a voice. Both Lucas and Lucario turned to see Meta Knight. "He wants to see us,"

That was all that was needed to be said. Lucas and Lucario followed Meta Knight down the hall to the auditorium where the meeting is usually held. The mayor wanted to speak to them about the mission probably. Lucas looked at Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight, how come you signed?" he asked. Meta Knight in truth was seen as a rebel. He usually wouldn't truly serve anyone.

"I had to serve King Dedede, and he is by far the most incompetent King in this world and the next. Surely I can allow my services to one such as Namgee, especially since he's doing something good," he explained.

"Makes sense," Lucas muttered. In truth it didn't, but he did not want to let it show. No one who signed really had a good reason too, they just did. Some things just can't be explained with words. They followed Meta Knight into the auditorium. They would of met in the lunch room, but it was trashed from the battle, and it was still being cleaned as we speak. Agen Namgge was waiting for them on the screen of the auditorium sitting in his office.

"I suppose we may as well start since some of the smashers will be tending to our injured friend Pikachu," he said after a few more of the smashers showed up. The only ones missing being Samus, Pikachu for obvious reasons, and Mario. "Okay everyone lets get down to business shall we?"

"Go ahead," Link said.

"Well allow me to clear the air for a moment. Pikachu was equipped with a device to increase his power over electricity, allowing it to build up much stronger burst of energy. Such burst could rival the legendary breed of electric pokemon in Pikachu's world. The fact he was defeated, well, is quite disturbing,"

"He was outnumbered, 1 to 9," Lucario said since he was there.

"Yes, true. Clearly they are not holding anything back, so neither shall we. I will be working on similar devices for all of you,"

"What does that mean exactly?" Fox asked.

"For example, that device was made to increase Pikachu's power. I could design devices for all of you and…" he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He gave a quick apology then answered. "Hello…what's wrong? WHAT! Alright it will get handled," He hung up. "Smashers we have a problem, Sonic is on the move again,"

"By himself?"

"Apparently, he's going through the city, but sources tell he's on a hunt for something. Sonic had got to the Justifiers before we did, so unfortunately he's now one step ahead of us. I don't know what he could be planning, but I leave him to you all. I was alerted that he has engaged Plague in a battle,"

"Plague? Isn't he that one computer hacker that Mario and Sonic brought down?" Link asked.

"That was one of the few bad guys that Mario and Sonic had to see to personally, although if ya ask me they were just showing off," Capt. Falcon said.

"Yes, Plague has the power to create chaos is simplest form. He can come in contact with anything and instantly destroy it, or send it into chaos. Plague was caught messing up the banking systems and sending them to a secret account of some kind. Although the funds were never found, somehow he must've escaped,"

"What does-a Sonic plan-a on doing with-a him?" Luigi asked.

"Maybe he plans on pulling a fast one on us, who knows? I leave him to you all good luck," then he vanished off the screen.

"What's the plan?" Pit asked.

"We send a group out to confront Sonic, and get Plague under control," Link explained. "Mario is busy with Pikachu, so I guess he wont be available. Alright Pit, Lucas, Lucario, Captain Falcon and I will go. I heard Plague is really dangerous, but I don't know too much,"

"Our mayor left a bio of him on the screen," Fox pointed out. It displayed a man with a black suit that covered his entire body, orange wires surrounded him, he was about Captain Falcon's height, a helmet that obscured his face, and a discharge of some kind. "Says here that he can control forms of matter, but only non living matter. He can use electronic ions in his suit to hack any computer system known to…well anyone. Guy does sound dangerous,"

"Which is why bringing him down is really important," Pit said.

"What about Sonic?" Falcon asked.

"Hate to say it, but with a guy like that running around I'd root for Sonic to win. For now lets go out and make sure the right person wins, we'll deal with Sonic later," Link said.

"Yeah, lets go!" Capt. Falcon exclaimed.

"Guess we'll watch things from here," Fox said.

Link nods then takes his team with him to the hanger. They quickly get into the Falcon Flyer then shoot off into the sky toward the city. Lucas sighs for maybe the tenth time that day. Already on another mission.

"Worried?" Lucario asked.

"Stressed more then anything I guess," Lucas said running a hand through his blonde air.

It only took them a few minutes for them to get to the city, and finding the trouble was twice as easy. Capt. Falcon brought the ship around then brought it to a hover in the air. The occupants raced to the windows to get a good look at the battle. A boulder was pulled from the ground by Plague then hurled at Sonic. Sonic jumped up then placed both his hands on the top of the boulder, then pushed off while performing a split.

"Why so angry huh Plague, all I said was that suit makes you like complete and utter dork. Am I sharing too much?"

Plague gritted his teeth then crossed his arms gathering an immense amount of energy. Clearly he would take out the whole block if he didn't do anything. Sonic charged at him when two cars suddenly came from both sides of him. Sonic was forced to perform a backflip to avoid it, but was then blasted in the back.

"You aint getting me again hedgehog, ya hear!" Plague yelled. His voice sounded still in it's maturing stage.

"Oh, I hear ya loud a clear. Question, I sent a really emabarrasing email to a friend, think you can help me out?" Sonic said.

Plague was about to explode when a blue sphere of energy hit him in the side. Then a ball of electric energy came from his other side. An explosion followed and then the other smashers came down. Sonic was surprised by the company, but was even more surprised to see they all turned their sights on Plague.

"What's wrong guys, already tired of me?" Sonic asked.

"Business before pleasure," Link muttered.

Plague waved away the dust then glared daggers at his new enemies. "You wont take me!" He slammed his fist on the ground creating an extremely powerful quake shattering pieces of the ground. He lifted his hands pulling up the pieces of the ground.

Lucario acted quickly then using the floating pieces of the ground as steps to get to higher ground. Pit also took action taking to the skies. Lucario used his acrobatic skills to navigate through the mess while Pit flew through the mess. Plague wasn't having it as he sent pieces at Lucario, Pit, and the others. Lucas stepped up then used telekinetic abilities to stop the earth before it reached anyone. Plague raised his hand then shot out a concussion beam. It hit Lucas in the chest and sent him to the ground. Falcon and Link didn't hesitate as they moved closer, but found themselves short when the ground surrounding Plague was gone. Plague was floating on top a rock. Link pulled an arrow then fired, but Plague stopped it.

"Fool, I control matter, and if you don't know everything is made of matter," Plague said.

"Correction, you control NON-LIVING matter," Sonic said as he used his spin attack to smash the boulder he was on to pieces.

Plague fell down below ground. Link threw a bomb down below, but it came back up then explodes in his face. Plague comes flying up using the water below ground.

"Ew, is that…sewer water?" Lucas said.

Pit began to use his Angel Ring move spinning his bow. He redirected the water away as he moved closer. He pushed the water aside then flew at Plague. "Take this!" Pit cried as he slashed a part of Plague's suit. Plague's suit began to spark, but he would surrender. Pit tried another attack with his bow, but Plague caught the blade and sent a powerful current through it. He pushed Pit back, then brought the water from below him back up and washed Pit out. Lucario threw an aura sphere, but Plague packed the atoms of the water closer together in turn making the water thicker. He used it as a shield agaisnt the aura sphere.

"How about this!" he cried whipping the water around. Everyone jumped or flipped out of the way. A boulder began coming from Lucas's side.

"Denied!" Sonic exclaimed smashing the boulder to pieces with his spin attack. Without missing a beat Lucas got ready to attack.

"Okay then take this!" Lucas cried shooting out a PK Thunder. It hit the water sending a powerful shock back to Plague. The Discharge wasn't accepted well since Pit damaged his suit. While he was dazed Lucario jumped into the air then performed a bycicle kick right into Plague's head.

"Nothing like a good kick in the head," Lucario said.

"See Lucario, you can make quips too," Sonic said performing a strong side kick in midair to knock down Plague.

Plague got up narrowly avoiding Link's sword. Plague gathered the rocks and debris around his hand to form a sword. He waved his hand over it to super heat it. In a matter of minutes he has sword surrounding his hand.

"What witchcraft is this?" Link said.

"It's called science elf boy. Super heating the right minerals can create the perfect steel,"

Pit soon joined Link. "We can take you!" Pit exclaimed seperating his bow into two blades.

Link charged with Pit by his side. Link swung his Mater Sword, only to be blocked by Plague's hand sword. Pit tried to come in from the side, but Plague pushed Link away enough that he could jump back away from the attack. Pit decided to stay back then reconnected his bow to fire an arrow. Plague held out his non sword hand to stop the arrow, but upon noticing he could moved to the side, but the arrow nicked him.

"Light is something no mere mortal can control!" Pit exclaimed. Link charged Plague while Pit played support.

Link and Plague began to get into an heated sword fight with both sides going back and forth like a dance. Link stabbed, Plague parried. Plague stabbed, Link parried. Plague attempted a stab again, but Link blocked it with his shield then spun around the sword to send the hilt of his weapon into Plague's head. Pit's sharp eyes studied the suit and found the weak point. He let an arrow fly that nailed Plague in the chest, and right into his suits generator. They have cut Plague's power over electricity, but he could still manipulate matter.

"That's pretty smart putting the power source of your suit right on your chest," Sonic said using his spin attack to hit Plague in the side.

"I haven't lose yet!"

"Yet being the keyword there,"

"Okay this ends now," Capt Falcon came charging in towards Plague. "FALLLCOOON….PUNCH!" he yelled. This time he did it as an uppercut like his raptor boost. He launched Plague high into the air.

"Quite an arm Falcon," Link commented. Falcon gave his signature salute. "Now then time for you,"

They turned to Sonic who was looking toward the clouds. "Great, there goes my lead,"

"Lead?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah bud, I'm trying to find out what happened to the Hands. Even given his age, Plague is one of the strongest bad guys. Thought he would know something, and I've been suspicious on how he got off parole so easy,"

"You wont be as lucky to get just parole," Falcon said.

"You're a racer Falcon not a lawyer,"

"I could if I wanted too!"

"You watch a few too many law and orders and now you take the title of Judge Falcon?"

"I gotta fall back on something when I get too old to race,"

"Watching lawyer shows?"

"NO!"

Lucas sighed. 'This is so stupid. Given the circumstances, we're all still friends, we all still know each other, and we all still trust each other. These two are acting like they always have' Lucas thought.

"You've got some explaining to do Sonic, just come with us so we can settle this," Link said.

"You guys do things your way, and we'll do things our way," was Sonic's response.

Begrudgingly Link began lifting his sword. Falcon seemed like he just remembered that we were supposed to capture Sonic, and switch back into battle mode. Pit tried as he might remained indifferent and ready an arrow knowing that it could be the only thing to get a good hit on Sonic. For Lucas and Lucario however, the transition was not as easy. Link and Falcon charged forward leaving behind Lucario and Lucas. Sonic stood his ground and watching the two eyes moving between each other. Falcon and Link crossed at the last second and as they did Falcon threw a punch while Link slammed Sonic with his shield. Sonic fell back to the ground. Sonic rolled away to avoid the heel of Falcon's boot. Sonic then jumped back from Link's sword swing. Pit fired an arrow that Sonic clumsily side stepped. Sonic used his spin attack, but Falcon was able to block it by crossing his arms, albeit barley. Link threw his boomerang at Sonic however Sonic was able to spin counter clockwise while the small tornado spun clockwise. This move canceled out Link's attack.

"Whose having a good time raise your hand!" Sonic exclaimed.

Falcon shot forward with his fist leading, but Sonic pushed off the side of his arm to avoid it. Link shot his sword in a forward jab motion that Sonic jumped over. Pit fired another arrow at Sonic in the air. Knowing that Pit could manipulate his arrows after he fired it Sonic, dodged it at the last possible second so Pit could adjust his arrows. Sonic landed on a light post but quickly jumped again to dodge Link's arrow this time. He was falling towards Pit, who just seperated his bow into seperate flapped his wings to meet Sonic in the air seeing as he had an advantage. Falcon being the speedy guy he is quickly caught up with Pit. However, Sonic was ready, so as he came down he performed a split kicking both Pit and Falcon in the face.

"Hurray for violence!"

Both Pit and Falcon went crashing to the ground. Link came up for a follow up, but Sonic swung his leg at Links tripping him and launching him onto Falcon. Pit shook off the attack then charged at Sonic. He threw himself foward for a quick slash at Sonic, who vaulted over him using his head. Then Sonic placed his feet agaisnt Pit's back then pushed off making Pit skid against the ground.

"Ya don't get to be leader of a team without being tough," Sonic said. Sonic began to back off then turned to see Lucas and Lucario both with energy gathered and ready to fire.

"Sonic, just give up," Lucas almost pleaded.

Sonic gave him an unsure look. "Look guys we want the same thing, why don't you join us?"

"Because we want to do things differently. This is the better way," Lucario said.

"We don't want to fight each other, I don't wanna fight you guys, well like this anyway. I would've dusted those three off much worse if I did want to fight, you guys know that," Sonic said.

"Sonic, we don't want to fight, but we got to in order to stop your rampage," Lucas said.

"Rampage?" Sonic questioned. "What do you mean rampage?"

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'. We're talking about what you did to Pikachu," Lucario said.

"Guys let me explain, ya see…" he was cut off from sirens. It sounded like N.O.V.A. agents has just arrived. They came in five floating cars each holding about ten soldiers. Sonic stiffen seeing the odds were against him. "I'll explain you guys, I promise, just not now!"

Sonic turned and ran, with the laser fire right on his tail. He jumped toward a wall then kicked off of it. He performed a few backflips then landed in the thick of agents. Using his spin dash he plowed through it then out of sight.

"Should we go after him sirs?" asked one of the soldiers to the smashers.

"No, he's long gone," Link said getting up.

"We could use the high speed pursuit units…"

"He said no. Sonic is gone, and trying to keep up with him will be more trouble then its worth, trust me," Falcon said. A blinking suddenly appeared on Falcon's helmet. "Excuse me," he stared at the sky then began positioning himself.

"What are you doing?" Lucario asked.

"Well, Sonic was after something, and we gotta find out what it is right?"

"Yeah," Pit said brushing himself off.

"Well he went to Plague to find out. Lets see what he can tell us,"

"But you launched Plague into orbit!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah tends to happen when I'm careless, but I got the timing about down," he said. As these words were uttered Plague fell from the sky then into Capt. Falcon's arms. "So, lets ask the guy, well when he regains consciousness,"

"I can't believe we were taken so easily by Sonic, he's never fought like THAT before," Link said.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe we're seeing another side of Sonic we haven't before. I never knew he was so powerful," Pit added.

"Which is why I wonder why he didn't take Plague down sooner?" Capt. Falcom said.

"Sonic's always had skill, he just rarely shows his true strength, only when the situation calls for it. Right now we are taking Plague wiht us we need to find a way to neutralize his powers," Lucario said. One of the S.W.A.R.M agents came over with a collar of sort then clicks it around Plague's neck. Suddenly the low humming in the suit comes to a halt.

"New invention of the mayor, Power Nero-Neutralizer," he said.

"Sounds fun, but interrogation will be even more fun," Falcon said.

"Well who gets to be the bad cop this time?" Link asked.

"Samus is the best at it, and given her state right now, could possibly scare him for life,"

"Why not try a civil approach?" Lucario asked.

"Wow, that's a new word! Wonder what it means," Falcon said summoning his ship. "Have you heard of it Link?"

"Can't say that I have," Link said playing along with the joke.

"I guess you guys just don't like showing mercy huh?" Lucas asked.

"Hey look at that more new words!" Falcon exclaimed hoping into his ship.

The group settled in the ship then shot off back toward the city. Interrogations were gonna be fun.


	9. Con: Dark Corridor

_**Civil Dispute part 9 Con**_

"_**The Dark Corridor"**_

"Okay we've waited for a long time now, so where is he!" King Dedede proclaimed impatiently tapping his hand on his throne. He was getting a little annoyed and grouchy being forced having to wait.

"Calm down Dedede I'm sure he's on his way," Toon Link offered to the penguin. He and Ness were the only other occupants of the room besides Dedede. He sat in a chair while he watched as Ness paces, and King Dedede grips.

"But what's taking him so long, I mean he's supposed to be the fastest thing alive right?" Ness said also feeling nerved. He glanced up at the portal again to see no one coming from it. He simply then sat himself down. "This is getting a little nerve racking,"

"Just be patient guys, he'll come around," Toon said. As he finished his sentence the portal started to behave strangely as if something was coming through. Then in a flash Sonic had came out slammed on his feet after exiting the portal. Immediately the portal went down. "See he's here,"

"Finally!" King Dedede yelled exasperated. "You've been gone a whole lot longer then you told us you would take. You said you'd be back in ten minutes, so why are you just getting here an hour later!"

"Chill Dedede, stuff happened," Sonic said waving him off.

"We thought something bad had happened to you, or you were caught," Ness said getting in his face.

"Simmer down Ness," Sonic said patting him on the head, much to Ness's distaste. "I got a little held up, I'd think you guys would understand, right? I mean I'm the leader of the resistance group, and one of the toughest brawlers we have. If I were those guys I'd give everything I got just to get little ol me,"

"So, what did happen?" Toon asked.

"A whole lotta crazy, that's what,"

"_Did you complete your mission_?" came a voice.

"WOAH!" Sonic, Toon, and King Dedede cried. They were extremely surprised with Mewtwo's sudden presence however Ness was unaffected due to his history with Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, don't do that," Sonic said sighing.

"_Apologies, I'm just curious to know if the information I gave you was of any use,_" Mewtwo said as he glided into plain view.

"Oh yeah, it helped a bit. Now we know what our next move is," Sonic said.

"Really?" Toon asked.

"Really, really,"

"But wait you're changing the subject what happened while you were away?" Ness asked.

"Okay, ya see I was searching for the place Mewtwo mentioned when I ran into Plague. You guys remember him right?" A group of nods. "Yeah, well me and him went a few rounds, and it turns out he might know a little something about our cause. I would've caught him and brought him here, but Falcon sent him into orbit,"

"Captain Falcon, he was there?" Toon asked.

"Yeah, along with Link, Pit, Lucas, and Lucario," Sonic scratched his nose a bit glumly.

"_I suppose you had to do battle with them_?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yeah…wasn't that tuff though. When I got away I just so happen to have found Plague's target. He usually goes after places with large databases. I think that's where we can get our answers," Sonic fumbled in his spikes then pulled out a small handheld camera. "I took a pix,"

Dedede waddled over to Sonic. Sonic held out the camera to him, and Dedede took it. He then brought it to his face then moved through the pictures. Humming in approval at each shot he saw.

"_Are those pictures of the rumored data storage?_" He knew already, but decided to let the hedgehog answer. Sometimes its not as fun having a conversation when you already know what the person may say.

"Yeah,"

"Should we tell the others?" Ness asked.

"Definitely, could you guys do that for me while I talk with Mewtwo and the 'King' here?" Sonic asked. Ness and Toon Link nod and then leave the room to go search for the others. "Now, any idea what we're up against Mewtwo?"

"_As I told you earlier my sources are scarce especially when it comes to that place. It's supposed to hold large amounts of information on all sorts of subjects. The source of the 'Internet' as you may call it_,"

Sonic scratched his muzzle as he tried to grasp what Mewtwo was saying. "Maybe you can go more in detail when everyone else arrives," King Dedede said stepping in. Sonic agreed seeing as he himself could not fully grasp this information on his own. King Dedede hooked up the Sonic's camera to his giant monitor.

A few minutes later everyone began to pour into the throne room. Taking a seat at their spots, plus with the added chairs for their new members. Sonic sat at the head of the table with his feet on the table and his hands behind his head. Ness sat at his right, to show that he was his right hand man. Toon Link sat on his left, trying to ignore his counterpart sitting next to him. Roy and Marth were simply catching up, while Nana rubbed Pichu on the head.

"Okay everyone glad that you could come," Sonic said.

"Like we have anything better to do, besides staying in this castle, and kicking butt," Falco said with his arms crossed.

"Too true, so we have to get things under control as quickly as possible," King Dedede said.

"How exactly do we do that?" Marth asked.

"_With tactical strikes_," Mewtwo spoke up, well figuratively speaking. "_I have informed Sonic, and now I shall inform you all. In the city there sits a building, this building is in possession of all kinds of records, these records in the wrong hands could be quite dangerous. As I'm sure you understand I don't trust our mayor in the least bit. I sense…deception…_"

"So how dangerous are a few digital library books?" Falco asked.

"_Quite_,"

"Ah, the old knowledge is power shtick I get it," Sonic said. "Any idea of what could be in there like us, the Hands, even Namgge?"

"_If there's any question you have about smash world you can find it in the Data Observatory," _Mewtwo said.

"Alright, then I say we crack this place open and see what we can find," Bowser said.

"Hold the phone big guy, we gotta be smart about this," Young Link said.

"Yeah we do. I got intell from a source that they also have information on all smashers from our skills, strengths, fighting styles, and scary enough our weaknesses," Sonic said.

"You have a source?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, I would tell you guys who it is but she/he'd probably kill me ten times over if I did," Sonic said.

"Keeping secrets Sonic?" Ike asked with a raised brow.

"Only one, but trust me you wont find any skeletons in my closet,"

"So, what do we do?" Peach asked.

"Okay, I got a plan," Sonic said. Everyone literally gasped in shock at that. "What!"

"You…made…a plan?" Wolf asked he himself shaking at such a shock. "You never make plans…ever!"

"Doesn't mean I can't. You wanna hear it or not?" Sonic huffed. Everyone calmed down to listen, and ridicule. "Okay we go in as two separate teams. Team A with take the direct approach and charge forward to fight our way in. However, as Team A takes the direct approach Team B is a little more discreet. They'll go in through the back door, and sneak deeper into the base. Should Team B get into any trouble deeper in the base Team A will follow quickly behind for back up, and should Team A be overwhelmed we could simply call for some back up here,"

Everyone chewed on the plan a bit. They had to admit it wasn't as full of holes as they thought it would be.

"Alright sounds good what's the teams?" Roy asked.

"Okay for Team A were gonna need some heavy hitters. We need muscle to be able to handle anything they might throw at us. Ike, Bowser, Marth, Roy, and myself will be on that team," Everyone nods. Team B we're gonna need a little more stealth. Some quick decisive thinkers are needed for this one. Wolf, Falco, Olimer, Ness, and Young will be on that team,"

Toon Link sighed that he is precluded from this mission, but his other was not. "Don't worry Toony I won't outshine ya too much," Young Link said patting him on the back.

"I need all of you to stay on alert for when we might call," Sonic finished. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, why am I working on the same team as Wolf?" Falco asked.

"Stealth isn't my best attribute Sonic…" Ness said. Olimer quickly agreed with Ness.

"Look guys I don't expect you to be ninjas are anything, I just want you to not get caught by the few guards that might stay at their post," Sonic said. "And Falco because I said so,"

"I'm still trying to gather who made you the boss?" Falco asked.

"Everyone did. It was either around the time I brought you all together, the time I got us all out Smash Castle, the time I guided you guys here, the fact I was needed for back up, or maybe the fact my chair is bigger then yours…I got more if you wanna hear it,"

"Just calm down Falco, and try not to lay an egg," Ness said.

Falco huffed then sat down. "Since we know the plan lets rest up and hit it tomorrow at noon,"

"Why then, why not now?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, we've mostly been sitting around all day," Bowser said.

"Come on guys I'm tired…" Sonic whined. "I may have super endurance, but give me a break,"

"Alright we'll just hit it tomorrow," Wolf said.

"_It is best to get in the right state of mind before you all take off tomorrow. No need to push ourselves beyond our limits, we aren't soldiers_,"

"Long winded speeches aside, good night," Young Link said letting out a yawn.

"Is he always so…" Toon began.

"Obnoxious, yeah," Ness said.

(The Next Day)

"Alright troops, your leader is all rested up and ready for duty!" Sonic exclaimed standing in front of the teleporter as they all got ready to go.

"I thought Mewtwo said we weren't soldiers," Marth stated.

"It's just banter Marth, I can't imagine how you can go into battle without it,"

"I let my sword do the talking for me,"

"You're not gonna get a laugh that way,"

"Can we go?" Bowser griped.

"Sure, we're the frontal attack guys, so we hit hard, and fast. Team B go through after us in about ten minutes. We need to sell this as best we can,"

Everyone nods as Team A enters the portal. They are dropped off on a bridge, which is connected to the island where the Data Observatory is located. It is a sealed off bridge so not many people can go on it unless they have permission. Currently the bridge was empty of all cars, which meant no civilians would get caught in the crossfire. Which just made the plan even more perfect.

"Good the bridge is empty like it always is at this hour. It's just a straight shot there, okay guys lets move," Sonic said running ahead as the rest of his team running as quickly as they could to keep up with him.

Sonic ran just barley ahead of everyone going slow. He didn't want to set off traps, if any, prematurely wanting to rely purely on his reaction time. His team seemed to be a bit grateful that he didn't just speed ahead of them. As they continued to run they began to notice no guards, no traps, no watchman, no nothing.

"Weird, this place was crawling with people in the pictures you took," Roy said.

"Dare I say we may've been expected," Sonic said.

"You're correct!" came a voice.

"Why did I say that?" Sonic groaned.

Suddenly a huge stalagmite just popped out of the ground throwing them up in the air then falling to the ground. Sonic noticed a person standing on the extension, which connected the bridge. The person jumped down then slammed into the ground with an echoing boom. The person looked human, but was not. He had pale skin, but a very well toned body. His face was as pale as the rest of him, with grey eyes. His hair fell over his head. He has on brown body suit that covered everything save his arms, and face.

"Have we met?" Sonic asked standing back up.

"Oh, I know this guy!" Roy exclaimed.

"I am Earthlor," he said. "I will bury you,"

"Yeah, whatever," Bowser said diving at Earthlor about to pounce, however the ground in front of Eartlor burst up. A figure came out and punched Bowser in the face. The other smashers had to duck as Bowser went soaring over them and through the stalagmite.

"Whew, never thought I'd see someone do that to Bowser," Sonic commented. He returned his attention back to the new person.

"Oh great, it's Masher," Roy groaned.

"Who?"

"You obviously don't stay up to date on all these supervillains,"

"More like stupidvillains. I'm A class hero material, what do I look like taking on D list villains?"

"They seem like formidable opponents though," Ike commented.

"It's best we not underestimate them Sonic," Marth agreed.

"Well little hedgehog, I wont disappoint," Masher said slamming his fist together. The man's gloves have a strange glow around them. He wears a sleeveless tight green shirt, matching pants, and boots. He has a black stripe running down the middle of his shirt, the sides of his pants, and the sides of his boots. His skin was even a sickly green with a big chin, and a simple buzz cut. In a second the man charged Sonic with the intent to crush while at the same time Earthlor summoned floating boulders above the ground.

"Okay Roy, what's the story on these guys?" Sonic said sidestepping Masher's powerful jab that broke right through the concrete.

"Okay, the giant is Masher. He's super strong, as I'm sure you noticed he gave Bowser a concussion. Those power gloves he wears basically make him invulnerable to,"

Sonic got that last part too late as he tried his spin attack, which bounced right off, making him plow into the ground. "Fascinating…tell me more," Sonic graoned out.

"Well that Eartlor guy is no joke either!" Roy exclaimed as he slashed he sword through a boulder. He Ike, and Marth decided to advance on Earthlor. "He can control earth as his name suggest,"

"Well how do we stop them?" Sonic said performing a handstand on Masher's fist as it once again pierced the concrete.

"You don't!" Masher yelled throwing his arms and Sonic away. Sonic was flung into the air. Masher using his incredible strength jumped up into the air with his fist leading. Sonic bent his body in the air in a way that made Masher's whole arm pass by him, but only by a few centimeters. Sonic then grabbed Masher's arm then swung around it like a vertical pole then slammed the bottom of his shoe in his face. Masher threw his arm down sending Sonic down and sliding against the concrete. Masher slammed into the ground then began charging. "I'm a juggernaut you can't stop me!"

"Then if he can't maybe I can try," came Bowser's voice as he came from the side sending a powerful overhead punch right into his jaw. Masher went a different course into the ground. "Nobody slugs me like that, and expects to walk away with legs intact,"

Sonic got to his feet to join Bowser. "I don't know why you bother Sonic, this guy is too strong for you,"

"And much too fast for you, so I say we have an agreement," Sonic turned to Masher. "If you guys are big time trouble makers then why you defending the Observatory?"

"Namgee give us second chance at life, we can actually be regular people again," Masher answered.

"You expect me to believe that Namgge has you on this scare straight program and that you're actually willing to give up invulnerability. Who you trying to kid pal?"

The three swordsman fended off Eartlor as best they can. Their blades smashed each piece of earth that was flung at them, but they didn't know how long they could keep the pressure up. Marth made a clean vertical slash to one boulder, then began to cleanly move through the barrage. His sword fighting skills are legendary, so it was no surprise how he moved through the barrage of boulders. It looked like he was dancing with his sword. Each slash he made was clean, and lacked no less power then the last. He began a nice easy pace toward Earthlor, who began to notice the prince's advancement. Earthlor pointed a hand at Marth, and began to concentrate. A stalagmite shot out the ground from beneath Marth, but even though land was no longer under his feet Marth kept his grace and balance. Earthlor soon took note that this guy was serious, he was so preoccupied he didn't notice when Ike made a surprisingly speedy dash toward him. He was able to take notice though when Ike's sword slammed into him. He rolled back onto his feet then summoned a sharp piece of rock then flung it at Ike with startling speed. Ike held strong then simply pointed out the tip of his sword. The sharp spear like projectile smashed against the blade covering Ike in smoke.

"Give up, you can't defeat us," Ike said as unharmed before the attack as after.

"We shall see," Earthlor growled. He was not prepared to take on REAL smashers, with actual skill. He had no idea the power they held as he was left quite shocked.

With Team B however things were going seemingly well. They had appeared on top of the bridge instead of the bottom like Team A. They traveled across the top seemingly unnoticed since the battle was so heated. As planned they made it to the side of the Data Observatory.

"Man this is crazy, I know next to nothing about stealth," Olimer said panicking.

"It's simple stay quiet, stay out of sight, stay calm, and for the love of whoever's up there don't get caught," Falco said.

"Hmmm," Wolf used his personal scanner that he kept over his eye to find the best place of entry with the least amount of heat. The ventilation system has been done before, besides what happens in the movies never works out in real life. "Gotta be some way in,"

"How about we make one?" Young suggested.

"An all around bad idea…that I'm liking more and more," Ness muttered.

"One sec," Wolf said searching around the cold metal walls of the observatory. When he suddenly stopped. "Here,"

He used his razor sharp claws then began to make a circle as you would in glass. The others were shocked for the metal looked nothing like a window. Wolf was careful to get the piece to fall on their side. When he was successful he poke his eye in. He looked up to see a ceiling. It shocked him to see it so close since he was at ground level. When he looked down he saw a whole bunch of N.O.V.A agents and their robots guarding the hall. However, he went unnoticed. The floor was very long down from where the hole was. Maybe about a 30-meter drop.

"So, that's where they all went," Wolf muttered.

"What's happening?" Young asked.

"This metal they have around the building is pretty weak. Weaker then Aluminum maybe, but that's only because the stuff up here is a front,"

"A what?" Young asked.

"It's slang for lie, or not real," Olimer said.

"Okay second in command what should we do?" Falco asked.

Ness scratched his chin. He took a look in the small hole in the wall himself to see the soldiers. They could take em, but the mission would be seriously delayed. Delayed enough for reinforcements to come, and scary enough more smashers. Dealing with soldiers is one thing, but dealing them and the smashers would simply be overwhelming. He needed to think.

"We need a distraction," Ness finally said.

"That's what Team A is for," Young said.

"Then we need to make our own…Young do you have any Deku nuts with you?"

Young raised an eyebrow, but handed him a few deku nuts. "Got something in mind?"

"Yeah, but we need to act fast before they notice the hole. I need to contact Sonic first,"

Ike, Marth, and Roy were handling Earthlor with a bit of ease, but still Eartlor was persistent. Bowser grappled with Masher after he had again knocked Sonic silly.

"Whoa feels like the whole planets is doing a spin dash," Sonic said dizzly.

"Just stand aside Sonic!" Bowser barked, as he was able to force Masher's face right into the concrete.

Sonic rubbed his head until he heard a ring. He reached in his spikes to pull out a headset. "Yello?"

"Sonic, we need that distraction now," Ness said.

"Alright, you want it you got it," Sonic said. Sonic stood up then pulled up his gloves. "Alright time to cut loose,"

Sonic wasted no time as he ran toward Masher. Masher noticed Sonic then swung at him, but Sonic was too fast and leaped onto his fist. Sonic then slammed his feet into Masher's face then landed behind him. Sonic jumped back out of Masher's range of a counter attack. He used his spin attack at Masher's left foot, making him off balance. Sonic then dive-bombed him in the face with a sonic spin slamming him into the ground. Sonic quickly backed off. As Masher got to his feet with little trouble, Sonic blew a raspberry at him then ran the other way.

"You coward!" Masher yelled running after the hedgehog.

"Ike, Marth, Roy move!" Sonic called. The three swordsmen quickly dove out the way as they both charged by. Soon they noticed that Sonic was driving Masher toward Eartlor. Sonic ran up to Earthlor who responded with a boulder. "Giant boulders? Lame, ever thought of doing something out the box?"

Earthlor gave him an annoyed looked then hurled the boulder. Sonic quickly spin dashed to the side just as Masher ran past him and toward Earthlor. Masher wasn't the slightest bit detoured after smashing through the boulder. In a panic Earthlor raised a boulder between him and Masher. Masher stopped his feet to come to a halt however; his inertia was too great for him to come to a full stop immediately.

"Oh, don't stop charging like a madman on my account," Sonic said using his sonic spin attack against Masher's back. Sonic hit Masher pretty hard, and plus with that inertia, Masher went flying forward. Masher went through the boulder and into a smaller Earthlor.

"G-Get off!" Earthlor chocked out. He used pieces of the bridge to lift Masher off of him.

Once on his feet again Masher turned to find the hedgehog. Sonic ran right by them, so Masher charged after him. When Sonic had run by he grabbed Earthlor by the arm, so when Sonic made a sharp turn he released his grip on Earthlor and he went sailing. He slammed hard into the door of the Data Observatory. He turned to face Masher who had slammed his palm right into Sonic's side.

"Give it up hedgehog, I'm gonna crush you!" Masher exclaimed.

"Not if the humiliation of being beat down by a guy with sucky banter doesn't beat ya to it," Sonic responded. Sonic rolled back onto his feet as Masher's fist came down into the dirt. Sonic dashed forward then grabbed Masher's giant fist. "Why grandma, what big hands you have,"

Sonic using his leg power dash forward also flipping Masher on his back. Then with a mighty heave he snatched the glove right off.

"M-My glove!"

"Not to worry I'll keep it safe," Sonic said tossing it aside. Masher then tried to punch with his ungloved hand, but Sonic only needed to tilt his head. "Whoa major speed difference already. All I need to do is soften you up a bit more,"

Sonic spun his legs into a wheel as he slammed them into Masher's face. Finally, after all the fighting Sonic got a reaction of pain from him. Masher tried to swat Sonic away; with the lost of his glove his speed was also cut, so Sonic was able to easily dodge. Sonic landed on the ground then shot forward in his most powerful spin attack, i.e. his quadruable spin. So powerful it made a boom sound as it came in contact with Masher. He was sent flying right through the front door of the Data Observatory. Masher groaned as he lay on the ground. Sonic came over then removed his other glove.

"Talk about being on the wrong hands, never thought I would use that pun," Sonic said. Then an alarm began to blare through the compound now that Sonic was inside. He didn't bother with looking around, not that he could since a giant rock hand shot in to grab him. He was brought back in by Earthlor.

"How's this for creative?" Earthlor said. His body was completely covered in rock. The only place exposed was his face. He also was quite taller, as big as Masher in height, arm length and size.

"Giant rock armor huh…" Sonic started in surprise. "Meh,"

"I'll crush you!"

"Didn't I just deal with a guy that said that too much?" Sonic exclaimed. Using his rapid spin attack. He was able to vibrate loose until he shattered the hand.

Earthlor brought his other fist to meet Sonic, but he landed on it right after he dodged it. Sonic then smashed the arm from the elbow.

"Ha, it doesn't matter how many times you smash it, I can just bring it back," Earthlor said restoring his armor.

"But you can't even touch me with that thing on you, so one step forward, two steps back,"

Earthlor shot out his arm again, and true to Sonic's words he missed. Earthlor popped out a boulder then shot it at Sonic, but leaned on his left leg as he turned his body letting the boulder fly right by him. Earthlor then tried to slam his fist on Sonic, but Sonic simply twirled out of the way while whistling. Sonic leaned back from his stomach right underneath a punch that slammed in the ground. Sonic used his spin wheel legs to slash the arm off.

"What did I just say?"

"Who knows, I can't seem to hear you over all the crazy!" Sonic said leaping over Earthlor. Sonic then spin dashed right through Earthlor's right leg. Earthlor lost his balance then place his right hand down to catch himself.

"You wont win that way," Earthlor said punching out with a giant rock fist. Sonic vaulted right over the fist. Earthlor took this chance to shoot out a piece of rock right out his armor. It nicked Sonic enough to throw him off. Earthlor brought the back of his left fist into Sonic's back. Sonic hit the ground. Earthlor then sharpened his left fist as he restored his leg. Once his fist is sharpened he charged forward toward the downed hedgehog. "Now you're dead,"

"Not yet Earthlor!" Sonic exclaimed rolling away. "What kinda name is Earthlor anyway? Is that some kinda fertilizer or something? A catch phrase to go green? Or the name Earthlord was taken and you just couldn't think of anything else?"

"SHUT UP!" Earthlor yelled punching out.

"Yeah it was last one," Sonic said smiling with his hands behind his back as leaned out of the way. Sonic then ducked underneath a punch with both his hands out. "Hey I think you missed,"

"STOP TALKING!"

"My fans demand I not be silenced!" Sonic proclaimed as he spun his feet up the arm then repeatedly began pounding his face them. "Now guys!"

Earthlor couldn't even blink when the rest of Sonic's team came. Marth slashed one arm, Ike slashed the right leg, Roy slashed the last leg making him fall on the ground, and then Bowser ripped off the last arm then smashed it against the rest of Earthlor. Sonic came in using his sonic spin attack right into Earthlor's chin. He was immediately out cold.

"Sonic…that was pretty amazing," Ike said gaping.

"You practically took them both down by yourself…" Roy said.

"You guys helped with Earthlor, so I didn't take both of them at the same time," Sonic said.

"That wasn't too bad Sonic," Bowser admitted.

Sonic nods. He places a hand on his headpiece. "How was that Ness?"

"Great we're already inside and moving quickly down to the lower levels. The real dangerous stuff is kept below ground, so try and hurry,"

"Roger," Sonic turned to his team. "Let's do it to it!" Sonic's team immediately charged into the building, and is met with a whole squadron of soldiers. "Why can't we every run straight into a crowd of chicks, just once," They wasted no time though as they begin their battle.

Ness's team moved through the halls of the base with most ease. When Sonic smashed the front door the soldiers wasted no time and went to confront the danger. A few stayed behind, which allow them to quickly blind them, and then knock them out. It was all going pretty well so far. They met little to no resistance, and although it took longer then what they would of liked to get down here they still moved at a steady pace. Ness led them down one corridor then halted them.

"Something wrong?" Young asked.

"I'm getting some pretty weird thought patterns," Ness said.

"Thought patterns?"

"Yeah, like what a person is feeling, their emotions and such,"

"Well why stop us for that?"

"Because these thought patterns disturb me a little bit. I can barley tell it's a person,"

"Well there's no one around here," Wolf said scanning the area. They had come to halt to a T section. One set went down another hall while the other lead to some stairs. Obviously they wanted to reach the lower levels.

"Do we know where we're going?" Falco asked.

"Not exactly, but if I lead us toward this person, then we might just find what we're looking for,"

"Or get killed," Olimer added.

"Ah the old 'get killed' tactic doesn't work on us anymore. Let's just go kick some butt," Falco said going down the stairs.

Turns out there were only a few stairs and it lead to an elevator that was spacious enough to hold everyone present and still have arm room. Young stared at the device completely mesmerized by it. He's seen a bunch of high tech stuff he doesn't understand, but that doesn't stop the awe factor. Ness grabbed his arm to pull him inside. Olimer's Pikmin sat on his head as it pressed the bottom button. In a second the door closed and made a straight shot down.

"Why did things just get ominous all of a sudden?" Falco asked.

"Cause we could possibly be facing impossible odds with a high chance of death," Wolf answered flatly.

"Good, I was hoping it wasn't something I ate,"

"A sense of humor as always Falco," Young said.

"Here we are," Ness said bringing them to attention.

The doors flew open and the all walked out. They stood in a giant room with monitors of all kinds scattered all around the walls. The biggest of them all was just on the other side of the room. What was even better it looked like it was already accessed, so even a novice like Young could work it. The only obstacle would be the figure in the center of the room.

"About time you guys got here," said the person. The person stood before them to reveal their identity.

"No way…" Ness gasped.

"Whoa…" Young agreed.

"Hmph," Wolf huffed.

"I like the new look," Falco weakly complimented.

"This ends now," said non other then Samus Aran in here new power suit. It had not one, but two arm cannons now. Four tentacles sticking out of the back of her suit and at the end of each tentacle was a pincer, and the color of the armor is a burnt black. The visor gave off a red light.

"Sonic, we made need some back up," Ness muttered into his communicator.


	10. Pro: Battle For Supremacy

_**Civil Dispute part 10 Pro**_

"_**Battle for Supremacy,"**_

Lucas sat downon the medical bed that was issued to the smash mansion. Currently he's in the medical ward of the Smash Castle. The medical ward is strictly important especially in a tournament such as this one. The room he was in has sky blue paint on the walls with white and black tiles made of slate. There is one door to his right, a window overlooking the garden area, a sink in the corner for use of sanitization, underneath the sink were drawers probably full of doctors equipment. This is the basic set up of all the rooms there. It was important to be fully equipped with all the necessities. Besides the usually, stethoscope, thermometers, and needles there's also the out of the ordinary equipment. Since each smasher have different skills, and powers it's strictly important all statuses are confirmed.

Lucas rubbed at the device around his head and listening to it beep. He wasn't a hundred percent positive of what the device even does, but Mario told him to put it on and he'd be back. Lucas closed his eyes he rubbed his head, as if he's trying to ease the throbbing. Recently he had been experiencing excruciating headaches for some unknown reason. He thought his PSI was just acting up, and that it would pass. However, as time moved on the pain began to spike to higher levels of pain. Lucario suggested he get checked out instead of going on the mission to provide back up for Samus, if need be. Mario was probably seeing to Pikachu if he had to guess. It was hurt pretty badly. Lucas still couldn't believe Sonic, and the others would go that far. It's unlike him. Sure Sonic gets carried away often, and he loves being able to do what he wants. That's one thing Lucas knew about Sonic, he absolutely hated when someone would try to take his freedom away, but at the same time that's pointed more toward the injustice. Lucas grabbed his head again in pain. The more he thought about it the worse his head hurt. Finally, Mario entered the room in his Dr. Mario uniform with a strange transparent paper.

"Hey Mario, how's Pikachu?" Lucas asked.

"After a little-a rest it'll be-a fine. Good thing Pokemon are-a so tough," Mario said.

"Good,"

"Now, then," Mario said. He placed the transparent paper against a light so that it can be seen clearly. Lucas titled his head at it. "This is a picture of your-a Catscan,"

"Catscan? Isn't that a little extreme?" Lucas only saw this problem as a little headache and expected some painkillers.

"Lucas-a, your powers come from-a the mind right?" Mario asked. Lucas nods. "Then obviously this problem-a is bigger then you-a think. I mean your source of power comes from-a the mind so if something is wrong with-a your source then you powers-a will be effected in some way,"

"I get these headaches when my powers evolve that's all, or something like that,"

"Then if-a that's the case then your powers are evolving too fast," Mario looked at the headband on Lucas then gaped. "Extremely fast,"

"What is this thing anyway?" Lucas asked tugging at the metallic band.

"It's made specifically for those with psychic powers-a. If a psychic has a headache that usually spells trouble-a. It tells how much pressure is building which causes headaches for psychics. Too much pressure could-a make your powers go crazy, and you wouldn't be in control,"

Lucas looked fearful. The headaches got more and more painful as time went on. "So…will me head explode?"

Mario chuckled. "No, but it's gotta be solved. Ness has had this-a problem before, but…" Mario observes the Catscan. "Not this much pressure has ever built-a up,"

"What do you suggest? I should just go out blasting stuff?"

"With how much pressure that has-a built up, that-a would do more harm then good. Think-a of it like this. You fill a balloon with so much air that-a its about to burst, so you let go which releases that air. However, when released there's-a no possible way of controlling the rate or even the direction of the balloon. Instead-a we have a tight grip on it then let the air our slowly that way we still control it, and it wont be a danger-a,"

Lucas frowned at the thought. "So, how do we do that?"

Mario frowned and looked the Catscan. "Until further notice you're going to have to go on every mission we get until I come up with a solution. Usually I-a would suggest bed rest, but this is-a special case. When Ness had such a problem we just put him through a couple matches till he got it under control, but-a the pressure you have is far too great-a. Try not to rest too long, use your powers or train-a, the point is you must do something. We must make sure the pressure doesn't build anymore then it has-a. I'll have Lucario watch over you,"

Lucas reached for the band around his head. He unhooked it then gave it to Mario after thanking him. He slide off the bed then walked over to the door. Basically Mario told him to spam his powers and use them in luxury if need be. So, he used his PSI to open the door then close it. Lucas walked outside the medical wing then walked down a flight of stairs into the foyer, where his friend Lucario is waiting. Lucario looked expectantly at Lucas.

"Well?" Lucario asked.

"Not good I'm afraid," Lucas said looking at the floor.

"What's happening?" Lucas explained everything that Dr. Mario had told him, and what to about the situation. Lucario frowned.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Besides the obvious, a lot. Admittedly, I've been having headaches as well, but I've been able to keep it under control to where it's only a slight migraine. Your headaches sounds much more serious, but only because you are much more dependent on your psychic powers,"

"What are you saying?" Lucas said grabbing his head feeling another burst of pain from his headache.

"I don't believe in coincidences, especially at a time like this. Something's happening, but I'm not sure what," Lucas began swaying on his feet until he began to fall backward. Acting quickly, Lucario pulled him back up onto his feet steadying him with his hand on his shoulder. "Will you be alright?"

"This headache is so bad. It feels like my brain is trying to climb out my skull," Lucas groaned.

"You should rest,"

"That's the one thing Dr. Mario instructed me not to do. Have the others left to support Samus yet?"

"No, the team is still on stand by right now. Once Mario is done doctoring he will accompany them to support her. Once we heard that two teams were made, Sonic being on the second one, we knew she would have her hands full and would need a little support. In your condition you can't be planning to join them?"

"No, choice. I was Mario's last patient, so he's probably heading to meet up with the team. Let's catch up to them," Lucas said.

Lucas hurried out of the foyer toward the flight of stairs on their right, opposite set Lucas came down. Lucario watched after him for a moment before hurrying to catch up. They hurried down to the hanger where Lucario said they are all gathered. They made a couple turns, until they made it to an elevator towards the back of the castle. The elevator shot down, and in mere moments they exited to see the team about to hop into the Falcon Flyer. The team consisted of Fox, Link, Captain Falcon, Luigi, and Mario who was just now joining them.

"Hey guys got room for two more?" Lucario asked.

"Why so keen on getting in on the mission?" Fox asked.

"Doctors orders," Lucas said.

"Alright lets-a go," Mario said.

They all hopped onto the Falcon Flyer then shot out the hanger and into the sky. It only took a few minutes to reach the Data Observatory since its location was pretty far from the city itself. From where they were they could tell some serious fighting was going on down there. Falcon immediately brought his ship in for a landing.

"Okay guys, the plan is to intercept the other team heading toward Samus. We must not allow Samus to be so heavily outnumbered, and have to deal with Sonic. We pin them down until Samus gets the other team she has under control," Mario explained.

"Alright sounds like a plan," Falcon said.

They quickly rush toward the front entrance, passing both the unconscious forms of Masher and Earthlor. They are given only spare glances before they continue on into the area. Immediately upon entering the compound they knew a battle raged on, with the walls dented, marked, burned, and the men laying on the floor unconscious. They pressed on deeper into the area. Finally, a question came to mind.

"What do they even store here anyway that we have be here to protect?" Link asked.

"Information Link, the biggest pot of information you could get your hands on. Get a few strands of data here, and you could be set to conquer the city," Fox answered.

"But-a what information could the rebels be after-a?" Luigi asked.

"There gain isn't control of city, that's for sure," Falcon said.

"Then maybe they have another angle of some kind," Lucario suggested.

"Well then-a let's catch their leader and find out," Mario said. Lucario glanced off to the side to see Lucas running at his side. Lucas caught his gaze and then smirked to assure him that he was fine, despite his eyes saying otherwise. "Lucario use your-a aura,"

"Okay," Lucario complied then closed his eyes. Then he started looking deeper into the area for some sign of their targets. He recognized the aura of smashers, and from their position they were only a few ways down the hall they were on. However, something also caught Lucario's attention. An unfamiliar aura was also there, down below them. It looked like a red swirl with blue. Lucario couldn't figure it out exactly. He was so concentrated on this aura he forgot his original objective.

"Uh Lucario?" Lucas asked. This snatched Lucario's focus back.

"They're a little down the hall on the left side, and descending," Lucario informed.

"Good, lets-a move," Mario said leading the group down the specified hall. The sounds of battle began to get clearer and louder. Soon as they entered the hall a man went flying right by them. Lucas caught him with his PSI then set him down gently.

"They seem to be playing pretty rough," Lucas commented.

"Then we gotta play rougher," Falcon said slamming his fist into his open hand. They turned to corner, and when they did they didn't hold back.

Lucario shot out an aura sphere that cut off their path, so while they were halted Lucas used his PK Freeze to form an ice wall. The Blue Wind members gaped at the ice wall, the biggest one there, Bowser, only huffed at it as he proceeded to knock it down. That is until Lucario and Lucas landed in front of it blocking him. Bowser huffed again.

"You whimps want some of this too?" Bowser challenged.

"I suggest you readjust yourself considering the situation your in," Lucario suggested.

"Who are these guys?" asked the read head Roy.

"The latest on the smash roster, like myself," Ike answered.

"Roy, what are you doing here?" Link demanded from behind.

"Fighting for a good cause of course. Wish you could say the same huh?" Roy said.

"Our way of fighting is doing something better for everyone. You're way is selfish," Link said.

"You've got some nerve calling us selfish," Ike said.

"Well the fact your standing here in front us proves that," Lucario said.

"Surrender," Mario said.

"Do you really think we would just back down because you ask nicely?" Bowser laughed. "This is the perfect excuse to pound your face in Mario,"

Mario ignored Bowser then looked the small group over then noticed something. "Where is Sonic?"

"He went ahead, thought that would have been obvious since you would have heard his voice a long time ago," Marth said.

"Then we'll deal with you all then catch him too," Falcon said.

"Try it!" Bowser challenged lunging for Mario.

Mario was quick to stand aside of the lunge and charge his way to the crowd. Marth met him head on with a overhead slash, that Mario leaned out of the way of. Mario slammed his left shin into Marth's side giving him a startle. Marth was quick to regain himself then brought his sword down quickly to cut Mario off from passing through. Marth was then blown aside by Lucas's PK Thunder. Marth rolled against the ground into a wall. He began to rise his feet to gaze at Lucas shocked. Lucario was quick to join the battle as well as he shot with an aura sphere at Ike, who was able counter the attack with a powerful hammer slash. Then he brought the side of his blade into Luigi's chest. Luigi slammed into a wall. Bowser was fending off both Captain Falcon and Fox, while Link had his hands full with Roy. Fox flicked out his gun, but Bowser huge hand grabbed onto then turned to throw him into Captain Falcon. Bowser turned to see Mario going toe to toe with Marth. Before Bowser could proceed Captain Falcon hit him in the check with a Falcon Kick.

Link blocked Roy's horizontal slash from its center point then countered with a shield strike. Link charged forward, however with one flick of Roy's sword flames shot up throwing Link across the hall. Roy turned his attention to the wall of ice in front of their path, but had to focus on other things when Lucas confronted him. Lucas leaped toward him in a psychic tackle. Roy slid on his feet, but as he slid Lucas placed his hand on the ground then ice spread across the floor eliminating any traction Roy had gained making him fall to the floor.

"Wow kid, you're not bad, but…" Roy slammed his blade into a floor creating an explosion of flames that melted the ice floor and threw Lucas into a wall. "You're not superior,"

Mario dodged another slash from Marth, and though with all the fighting Mario noticed that each swing did not lose that much power. Marth was very precise when it came to fighting, especially his swordplay. No doubt he used relatively weaker attack for the soldiers in order to save in strength for any surprises. Marth made lunging dive with his sword pointing out. Mario leaped pasted him. While on Marth's side Mario cupped his hand then slammed them into Marth's right temple making him hit the floor.

"Watch out!" cried Fox. Mario turned to see Bowser lunge at him, and only had a second to roll away.

Before Bowser had a chance to sink his claws in Mario Lucas blasted him in the side with a burst of PSI energy. Once Bowser was done Captain Falcon jumped in to finish the job, but Bowser performed a backhand strike as he stood up to knock Falcon away.

"We could really use that back up right about now!" Roy exclaimed stopping Link's blade inches from his face.

"Agreed," Ike gasped as was struck by Lucario. Ike got on his feet then swung his blade horizontally, but Lucario sucked his stomach in just avoiding the tip. Ike tried again, same direction just aimed for Lucario's head. This too was avoiding by Lucario ducking. Ike brought his sword around to perform a hammer slash, but he left him self exposed. Lucario leaped forward then hit Ike with a Force Palm attack, and then Luigi came in from behind with a kick. This threw Ike to the ground.

"Just give up!" Lucas yelled.

"Don't worry guys we're here!" called a voice. Suddenly from the ceiling dropped more people. They showed themselves as Toon Link, Nana, Diddy Kong, and Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo! You as-a well!" Luigi exclaimed.

"_Indeed, I will not be used as some pawn_," Mewtwo said.

"Lucas, take him!" Mario ordered.

"R-Right," Lucas said. Lucas leaped toward Mewtwo with psychic energy flowing around him. Mewtwo only raised an eye at him as flicked his wrist sending Lucas the other direction he came and into his ice wall.

Lucario shot out an aura sphere that Mewtwo blocked with one hand then crushed it with his psychic powers. Mewtwo then responded with a shadow ball, that Lucario leaned out of the way of, but he was caught in the explosion range.

Diddy dove for Fox, and Fox brought his fist back for a response, but both quickly lost the heart to even do it. Brawling was thing, but when you're fighting with all you've got and you've more to lose then just some match it's hard to get the heart to do it. Diddy just opted to switching with opponents with Nana. So he had Captain Falcon, while she deal with Fox. Fox still didn't feel better about it though.

"Toon Link-!" Link exclaimed but was caught off as the cartoon incarnation threw a boomerang at him. Link knocked it away with his shield, but was unprotected when Roy slammed into him with his shoulder. Link was sent rolling to the ground, Toon Link tried with all his might to not turn his direction. Toon Link simply focused on his fight with Luigi, which wasn't going well since he just got flung into a wall, and Ike had to takeover.

"Nana cut it out!" Fox exclaimed leaping away from a blast of cold air.

"I can't let you guys do this!" Nana responded. Fox kicked off the wall then shot his laser at her, but they were only warning shots. Nana backs off slightly.

"Popo's been a wreck without you ya know,"

"How do you think I feel?"

"Twice as worse, so just stop this and come with us,"

Nana bit her lip. A flying Mario, who was thrown by Bowser, silenced Fox.

"Ha, take that plumber!" Bowser cheered.

Luigi narrowly dodged Ike's sword, and was almost punched in the head if he had not slipped on his feet. Taking this to his advantage, Luigi performed a sweep kick at Ike's feet. Ike lost his balance, and because of his weight hit the floor before he could regain it. Luigi jumped back to gain distance.

"You just blindly follow Mario don't you?" Ike asked.

"He's my bro, if I don't support him when-a he makes stupid choices, who will?" Luigi responded.

"Don't you get tired of the support role?"

"Of course, but-,"

"Then you should do something about it,"

"I can't just-,"

"Just because he wont approve doesn't mean you have to swallow your own feelings. Come on step up!"

Toon Link face off against Lucas, who wasn't looking to good. Lucas leaped forward with a punch, that Toon Link side stepped, and he was about to respond with a counter attack but couldn't bring himself to do it. Lucas noticed his hesitation, but didn't take advantage of it, only gaining curiosity. Lucas swung his right leg for a roundhouse, but Toon Link blocked it with his shield. However, Toon Link didn't take into account of the psychic energy that went along with that kick. Toon was flung to the floor, but not without shooting his clawshot and latching onto Lucas. Toon brought Lucas in close as he fell then judo flipped Lucas into the wall. Lucas grudgingly rose to his feet.

"You don't seem well, are you alright?" Toon asked. Although in the heat of battle worry for his friend was overpowering him.

"In a lot pain right now," Lucas moaned as he held his head. Toon knew for a fact Lucas didn't fake injuries or pains, and he wasn't the underhanded type either. Something must be wrong.

"I-," Toon Link bit his lip. He couldn't lose himself just because he's worried for Lucas. Lucas focused on the fight at hand then continued to duke it out.

Mewtwo and Lucario were going at it big time. Lucario dove out of the way of a shadow ball then rolled onto his feet. He turned to fire an aura sphere at Mewtwo, but noticed his absence. Lucario gaped for a moment.

"_Looking for someone_," came Mewtwo's voice right beside him. Lucario was shocked, and before he could react Mewtwo turned and slammed his tail into Lucario's stomach. "_You're not bad, a little rough around the edges, but not bad_,"

Lucario turned to see Mewtwo coming at him from above. Lucario reacted much quicker then Mewtwo had expected, and placed his hand right on Mewtwo's chest for a force palm. "You got over confident,"

Mewtwo was shot into the air then shot further to the side by Lucas's PK Thunder attack. Mewtwo went flying, but skid to a halt on the ground also knocking over Captain Falcon as Diddy pushed him into Mewtwo's path. Mewtwo's eyes got fierce then he shot a full powered shadow ball at Lucas. Lucario was too slow to intercept it so it went at Lucas undeterred. Lucas gave out a powerful psychic push that held back the attack. Both Mewtwo and Lucario were shocked to see such an event. Lucas however could not hold it back forever, so he opted to pushing it underneath him as he hopped over. The Shadow ball shattered the ice wall to pieces. Then Lucas shot out a PK Fire at Toon from point blank range.

Toon Link hit the ground with a painful thud. Link actually cringed at the sight not feeling good about this fight all of a sudden. Lucas shot out another PK Fire at Mewtwo this time. Mewtwo quickly crossed his arms as the Psychic fire burst around his entire body. Mewtwo blasted out of the fire right at Lucas. He skids to a stop right in front of him.

"_You're pretty powerful kid, but I can tell something at right with you_," Mewtwo flicked his wrist and Lucas's feet was pulled from under him making him spin in the air. Mewtwo moved his hand to the side to slam Lucas's back into the wall, then down to slam Lucas on his front. "_However, you should know your place_,"

"Mewtwo, don't hurt him like that!" Toon Link called over to him.

"_Your friend is stronger then you think_," Mewtwo responded.

Mario was just about done with all this fighting. He jumped up then kicked off the wall to avoid Bowser. Once above him Mario came down slamming his elbow on top of the koopas head. Bowser was dizzy for a moment, but it was enough for Mario to throw the Koopa King toward the others. Mewtwo stopped Bowser in midair then dropped him.

"We should go!" Toon Link said as he slammed his shield into Luigi's head.

"_Agreed_," Mewtwo said. Mewtwo gave psychic push to the opposing team and gather his teammates in the middle.

"They're-a about to teleport!" Mario called. Before they could intervene Bowser breathed a wall of fire on one side, while Nana shot out some ice on the other. Mewtwo gathered his power then they all vanished in a moments notice. "Darn, so close!"

"Well-a we still have work to do, the other team!" Luigi reminded.

"Right!" Mario exclaimed remembering.

"But, do we really have the strength for another fight like that one!" Captain Falcon said still trying to catch his breath.

"Remember the upgrades Samus got, and she's probably working them over. We may not need to do much, hopefully," Fox said glumly.

"Are you alright Lucas?" Lucario said helping him to his feet.

"Besides this enormous headache, fine," Lucas responded.

"All that power you let out and the pressure didn't decrease!" Lucario exclaimed.

Lucas shook his head. "If anything I felt worse,"

"I'll have to run-a more test on you if-a that's the case. This is much more serious, but right-a now we must move forward," Mario said.

"Alright let's go, I kinda wanna see Samus in action!" Captain Falcon said running ahead. The rest of the others followed as well.

Lucas was running in the back of the group when suddenly. "_Excellent…_"

"Huh?" Lucas stopped to look around. Lucario immediately stopped to look back at him.

"Something wrong with your head again?" Lucario asked.

Lucas looked unsure. "I don't know…"


	11. Con: A Serious Problem

_**Civil Dispute part 11 Con**_

"_**A Serious Problem,"**_

"Samus, cut it out!" Sonic yelled dodging another tendril of Samus's new power suit.

"She wont listen Sonic, she's completely out of it!" Ness yelled rolling away from another tendril coming at him.

Currently a few of the members of the Blue Wind were engaged in a battle with Samus Aran. Currently, Samus has all five members on the ropes, including their leader, Sonic the hedgehog. She was outfitted with a more powerful version of her suit. It's similar to her Varia Suit, but much stronger. It has two arms cannons instead of one, four tendrils protruding from her suit's back, the armor is all black, with the visor a blood red. She was an army of one already with her regular suit, now she was the entire forces of the World War! She lashed out her bottom left tendril at Olimer who was trying to sneak by. It grabbed Olimers small frame then flung him the way he came. He hit the wall then slid down the floor. Young went to assist Olimer to his feet.

"Guys we gotta cover Olimer while he gets to the computer behind, G.I. Jane here," Sonic said jumping and performing a perfect split as two tendrils lashed out at him missing.

"Easier said then done!" Falco said rolling away from another plasma blast from Samus. Her suit also had an instant charge up, so it only took Samus one second to fully charge her plasma blast. This made things difficult.

Following Sonic's instructions Falco and Wolf position themselves to Samus right and left side. Instantly Samus raised both her arms out with each cannon pointing at Wolf and Falco. She fired them instantly, and acting quickly Falco and Wolf activated their reflectors. The reflectors struggled for a moment, but they did go right back at Samus. She however acted quickly. Two tendrils for each ball were used to latch on to them. Falco and Wolf both gulped looking at them and seeing how unstable they were looking. Quickly coming up the middle Ness came at Samus then rammed into her with his shoulder. The tendrils dropped the plasma balls, which exploded, onto the floor filling the room with dust. Suddenly, there are loud crashes all over the floor. Samus uses her tendrils to blow away the dust to reveal all of them on the floor.

"You can't win guys. This suit is like a super computer. It reacts to you faster then I can, and I have access to all your data right here in my visor. Every punch you've ever thrown is right in here," Samus said tapping her helmet.

Slowly Sonic began to rise. "Then that means it's doing most of the fighting then you are Samus,"

"Someone has to keep the suit moving, and it doesn't unless I tell it to,"

Sonic got to his feet with his hand on the ground. "Alright guys new game plan. All of us going at her isn't really working,"

"We need to just find a way around those things on her back," Young Link said.

"We need to break that connection she has," Olimer said.

" Then we do all of the above. Olimer get to that computer, Falco, Wolf, Young, defend Olimer, and Ness your with me," Sonic instructed.

Sonic lead the assault by charging at Samus first. Samus used the top two tendrils to try to slam them down on Sonic, but Sonic quickly dashed to his left side of the attack. "You say there's a super computer running that suit right? You sure you have a fast connection on that thing?"

Samus used her bottom right tendril to go for a wide sweep, but Sonic vaulted right over it to get in close to Samus's right side. Once close Samus brought her right cannon arm to face Sonic. Sonic knew the thing was fast to charge, and fire. Sonic moved quickly to the cannon then brought his hand underneath it then pushed it into the air as it fired. The attack was fired harmlessly toward the ceiling, so now Sonic took this opening as he slammed into Samus's helmet with a spin attack.

The others took this as their signal to move and carryout their task. Olimer dash for the computer, while at the same time a tendril dove at him. Young was quick to intercept it with his sword, however he lacked the proper strength to cut through such a metal. He could only hold it back. Ness quickly came in then stomped on top of the tendril to release Young's sword. The tendril reacted to Ness as it wrapped around him.

"Gah!" Ness exclaimed.

"Samus, you're not being rational again!" Sonic said leaning to the side as two tendrils drove their sharp edges toward him. They only pierced the wall Sonic was standing in front of moments ago. The tendrils then slid against the wall trying to close line Sonic. Sonic fell back enough that they went right over him. "Limbo!"

"Annoying knat!" Samus yelled. She pointed one of her cannons at Sonic then fired. Sonic leaped into the air dodging the blast, but one of the tendrils grabbed his leg. Then slammed him into the floor, then flung him across the room into a wall.

"Samus, this isn't right," Sonic said.

"SONIC!" cried Young. Sonic looked over to Young who pointed. Sonic followed then gasped as he saw Ness being squeezed to the death. He looked to Samus who was more focused on him.

"Samus wait! You're crushing Ness!" Samus didn't respond with words she lashed out two more tendrils at Sonic. Sonic curled into a ball then quickly rolled away in a spin dash. Sonic uncurled as he came to a stop. Sonic then fell backwards on his right hand just as a tendril breezed over his stomach. Nearly skewering him. "You guys better not be playing internet checkers over there!"

"This stuff is pretty difficult give me a minute!" Olimer called back.

Samus made the tendril that missed Sonic wrap around his waist. Sonic struggled but could not get free as the tendril lifted Sonic in the air. While Ness and Sonic were busy Samus tuned to the others. She raised one of her arms cannons then fired a plasma blast at the other group. Wolf was quick to act and used his reflector to knock the attack back. However, this move was long anticipated. Right when the blast was reflected the sender had long already moved. One of the tendrils latched onto Wolf's throat slammed him into the wall behind him then flung the other direction. Then Samus lashed out her bottom two tendrils at Olimer, but Young Link and Falco deflected them away from Olimer. However, this too was anticipated, so when they were deflected Samus leaped into the air then slammed her feet into both their chest, then pointed each cannon at both.

This left Samus two free tendrils and one single Olimer.

Olimer noticed his lack of cover, but this only made him work faster. The last two tendrils approached Olimer teasingly. They were about to take hold of Olimer's helmet, and possible crush it. However, the tendril holding Sonic suddenly began fall apart until it just burst in a show of lights and wires. Samus's head shot to the side only to see Sonic sliding down the tendril then slamming his feet into the bounty hunter's head and knocking her to the ground.

"I've been in tighter squeezes. To me it felt like you were giving a very affectionate hug," Sonic said.

"RAAGGH!" Samus roared.

"I think she likes me,"

Sonic wasted no time then dashed past Samus then got his hands on the tendril holding Ness. Ness wasn't going to last much longer without air. Sonic firmly placed his hands against them then his arms began to move faster, faster, faster, and faster until finally the tendril just burst in the same show as the one holding Sonic. Ness fell, but Sonic caught Ness in his arms.

"How did you do that?" Samus cried.

"I'm not limited to movement you know. I'm able to vibrate to incredible speeds to where I can literally shake myself loose. Pretty sweet huh,"

"I'll kill you!" Samus said swinging her remaining tendrils.

"I knew you'd think it was cool," Sonic said leaping to the side.

Samus was so distracted she forgot about Olimer and he wasn't the only one. Samus was beginning to get reckless. She fires a plasma blast out both cannons, but Ness raised as PSI Magnet Shield that protected them and gave both him and Sonic strength. Now that Ness had some strength back he pulled himself out of Sonic's arms and to the floor. Samus lashed out with both tendrils, and she was now being even more reckless. She shot them straightforward at Sonic and Ness. Ness flipped to the side, while Sonic performed a back flip onto the wall behind him. He then kicked off then began grinding one of the tendrils towards Samus. Samus raised both cannon arms then began firing.

"Ya know if this whole bounty hunter thing doesn't work out, ever thought of becoming your very own skate park," Sonic said switching from one tendril to the other. Samus pointed both cannons at Sonic then began charging. Sonic flipped forward off the tendril then pushed out his feet as he slammed into Samus's chest. The Plasma blast only serving as a knock back that increased her distance since she was knocked off her feet. "Sorry about this. I don't even feel good about the jokes either. Samus please you have to stop this. This isn't you, I know it isn't, Samus something is wrong,"

Sonic tried his best to keep Samus pinned. The two tendrils quickly acted to get Sonic off, but Sonic had some assistance. Wolf and Falco leaped up to pin the tendrils down. Young had jumped off Falco's back then placed all his weight on his sword. Hoping that would be enough to pierce the metal, and lucky for him it did. The sword sunk right into the enough to severe it. Wolf sunk his claws into the metal as best he could as Ness slammed onto it with his feet. Then he began to rapidly pound away with his bat. Ness had weakened a certain spot enough for Wolf to tighten the tendril then perform a downward karate chop, which smashed the tendril in two.

"Finally, those things were so darn annoying," Falco said. Samus finally flipped Sonic off her then jumped to her feet. "Oh yeah, forgot we still gotta deal with the PMS'ing chick,"

"Leave her to me, you guys cover Olimer," Sonic said standing back up. Samus turned to Sonic. Sonic looked to his team, and with some coaxing from Ness, followed his orders.

"Doesn't seem like you have full control," Samus said.

"I could say the same thing about you,"

"Really?" Samus raised both her arm cannons. "I'm in complete control,"

"That doesn't even sound like your voice Samus,"

"Really?"

"Who, or what is controlling you?"

"I am Samus, and I have complete control,"

"And I'm not blue or furry, but enough playing make believe this ends now,"

"I couldn't agree more," Samus fired both her cannons at Sonic he dashed the side. "I have all your data Sonic, there is nothing you can surprise me with,"

"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that,"

Sonic put his evasive skills to the test as he avoided another plasma blast. Samus cocked both her arms then began firing missiles. Sonic ran straight at Samus, using his quick step to dash to left and to the right. Sonic leaped up then kicked a missile back at Samus, but she rolled out of the way then took a knee and began firing again. Sonic touched down on the ground then rolled to avoid one missile, but he got caught up in the explosion of another throwing him to the ground. Samus pulled out a plasma whip then held it above her head then brought it down, to slam on Sonic. Sonic took one whip then cried out in pain, but he wouldn't stand for another one. Sonic rolled to avoid the next whip coming down.

"I don't wanna hurt you Samus, I really don't, but seeing as it's the only way to help," Sonic stepped onto the Plasma whip. He was surprised and glade his shoes were able to withstand the heat, but he knew it wouldn't last long. Sonic then dragged his foot pulling the whip. Samus's suit motors couldn't resist the leg muscles of Sonic which made her jerk forward slightly, but it was enough. Sonic leaped forward with his foot leading for a hook kick. "I will!"

Samus turned her body then brought another whip out of the other cannon arm. Then she began swinging both whips at Sonic. Sonic found it a challenge, but he was able to move around enough to avoid both whips. She brought a whip down, but Sonic scooted to the side. The brought a whip in from the side horizontally, but Sonic performed a cartwheel flip over it. Samus then quickly crossed her arms then uncrossed them and her whips followed. She created an X like pattern with the whips, but Sonic performed a forward handspring over the top portion of the X. Sonic fell forward on his feet then leaped at Samus while curling into a ball. He smashed into her then forced her into a wall, but Sonic didn't stop there. He started to spin rapidly tearing pieces, and vital circuits of the armor.

"AAAAhhh-hAAAA-AAHHaaaHHHAahhhaaahhhaaHHH!" came the voice out the helmet. It sounded nothing of Samus's voice.

Sonic stopped spinning as he placed his hands on Samus's helmet. Using his abdominal muscles he jerked Samus to the floor from the wall. He pined down her arms with his feet. "Now, to get this nasty little virus you have here,"

Sonic began to vibrate his hands, faster, faster, and faster until the helmet began to crack. Sonic prayed that the vibrations wouldn't have a serious effect on Samus. He decided to not go all the way with this type of attack fearing to do harm to Samus. The helmet was cracked enough that when Sonic punched it, it fell apart to reveal an unconscious Samus. Sonic put his hand to Samus's throat to detect a pulse, which he did. Sonic looked her face over to see that it also was unharmed in the attack. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief.

"SAMUS!" cried a voice on the other end of where Sonic's team is. Sonic instantly recognized it as his headshot up, as his team also looked to see the new arrivals. There stood the signed smashers, Lucas Lucario, Link, Fox, Captain Falcon, and the leader Mario. It was Lucas's voice that cried out.

"H-H-How did he…" Fox couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. He didn't think anyone could stop Samus.

"Well, if isn't Fox," said Wolf smugly.

"Wolf, and Falco…working together,"

"We're collaborating!" Falco exclaimed.

"This just got real awkward hasn't it?" Olimer asked.

"Yeah," Young said.

"I…can't believe you!" Lucas exclaimed. Seeing from their position it looked like Sonic was about to finish Samus for good with his hand on her throat still.

"Huh, no-no-no this isn't what it looks like!" Sonic said waving his hands.

"Doesn't matter you're coming with us," Mario said stepped forward.

"Can't we talk about this?" Sonic asked.

"You-a clearly don't wanna talk,"

"You don't understand, this thing, on Samus was controlling her!"

"How, she seemed normal when she left?" Captain Falcon said.

"We are not gonna entertain your lies!" Link spat. He couldn't believe what was going on in front of him.

"Take them-a!" Mario exclaimed.

"Great, this just got a whole lot harder," Sonic grumbled.

All the signed Smashers went straight for Sonic on the drop of a dime. Sonic panicked at the fact he was about to be overwhelmed. Sonic got his bearings then shot forward in a spin attack slamming right into Captain Falcon and pushing him through the pack. Sonic kicked off Falcon to slam his elbows on top of Fox and Link's heads. Mario went at Sonic then swung a roundhouse kick that Sonic barley leaned back out of the way of. Sonic then went for a sweep kick, but Mario reacted quick enough to dive over then tuck and roll onto his feet. He came in from Sonic's side then delivered a straight jab into Sonic's jaw. Sonic fell but caught himself in time to send a sidekick into Mario's gut.

"Back off Mario," Lucario went toward Sonic from behind. Sonic saw him then swung his already extended leg for a sweep kick. Lucario jumped over it then gave Sonic a powerful double kick. Sonic was sent rolling across the ground. "Okay, who wants to take a break?"

"You wont get off that easily," Lucario said as he and Mario went at Sonic. With both of them Sonic was unable to escape or fight them both off at the same time.

Link instructed them to leave Sonic to Mario and Lucario as they turned their attention to the others. Olimer quickly inserted a flash drive into the computer once he found information that might be useful. Once it was inserted he was gonna let it fill to full capacity, so he's assistance was no longer necessary. He told the others to defend the download until it is complete. Nodding everyone knew their goal. Link lead the charge, but got cut off from Young Link.

"Long time no see," Young said swinging his sword, which Link parried by pointed his swords tip to the floor on his right side.

"Yeah," Link then brought his sword around to his left side also opening Young to an attack. Link tackled him with his shield to knock him to the ground.

"Still as strong as ever,"

"Still mouthing off,"

Wolf charging at Fox full force, and Falco came to back him up grudgingly. Fox quickly found his hands full with him only being able to hold his ground. His chance for progress was completely destroyed. Falco only defended himself, and was only concerned with holding Fox back if he got passed Wolf. Wolf was the one on the attack.

"Strange how the tides have changed," Wolf said as he struck with an open hand jab, but Fox tilted his body out of the way.

"Strange is a little weak. How about totally whacked out!" Fox said aimed snap kick aimed at Wolf's head. Wolf brought his arm up to block the kick, but was unable to grab it since Fox quickly snapped it back. Wolf turned to Falco who only stood back watching. Falco knew that look and decided to assist as much as he really didn't want to.

Now that Olimer was glued to the computer he was finally free to assist in the battle. He confronted Captain Falcon since he was getting far too close the computer. Olimer then grabbed the Pikmin he already had with him. He grabbed the stem of the one in front then as he brought is around to swing them all the Pikimin latched onto each other to form a whip. Falcon jumped back sucking in his stomach to avoid the lightning tip of the whip.

"Captain, with all due respect I need you to stand aside," Falcon said.

"The feeling is mutual Falcon," Olimer said.

"Olimer, quit it, I don't wanna fight you like this," Falcon said as he sidestepped the whip as it came down. At this Falcon charged Olimer head on. Olimer acted quickly and brought the whip around Falcon's ankle as he ran toward him. Olimer jerked the whip to make Falcon fall to the floor.

"I don't like it either, but you have to stand aside," Olimer then jerked the whip hard enough to throw Falcon to the side and away from the computer. Falcon rolled then was back on his feet in a flash. Olimer sighed then charged as Falcon charged as well.

Then this left Lucas, to Ness. Lucas's eyes couldn't stop falling to the floor every time he looked at Ness. Ness body was stiff, and he was unsure of what he should do. Finally, Lucas got a form of sternness in his eyes then charged. Lucas attempted to run past Ness, but Ness was quick to tackle him away. Lucas threw Ness off, but only for Ness to land on his feet. Lucas got back up then tried to make a run for the computer again, but Ness grabbed his arm. With Ness's superior strength he was able to jerk Lucas in his direction then throw Lucas the other way. Lucas hit the floor on his back. Lucas started to get up as he charged as PSI attack in his right hand.

Lucas was about to fire a PK Fire, but Ness threw his yoyo that wrapped around Luca's wrist. Ness jerked it enough for Lucas to miss his target completely. The attack was shot out as burst of fire, unlike the little lightning bolt that exploded. That surprised Ness, and Lucas was able to take advantage of it as he used his other hand to scorch the string of the yoyo. Ness staggered slightly surprised. Then Lucas used his now freed hand to fire a PK Freeze. Ness countered with PK Fire, but the ice douched it the moment it made contact. Ness was shocked and opted to diving out of the way.

"What the heck. When did your attacks get so…" Ness stopped his question when he noticed Lucas staggering while gripping his head. Ness automatically knew Lucas was in pain. Ness ran toward Lucas while Lucas regained himself. Ness tackled Lucas to the floor then pinned him down. "What going on?"

"L-Leave me alone," Lucas groaned out.

"Lucas tell me what's wrong,"

"GO AWAY!" Lucas yelled as an intense burst of energy just blew Ness away. Ness landed roughly on the floor.

"Was that… raw PSI?" Ness asked himself. He turned to Lucas who staggered to his feet. "Lucas!"

"Back off!" Lucas exclaimed as he shot out a white burst of PSI. Ness raised a PSI Magnet shield to absorb it. He was able to but if was forced, and it hurt. The discharge left Ness stunned. Lucas charged forward to kick Ness in the stomach. Lucas ran by Ness, but not without Ness grabbing his ankle and pulling him to the ground. Lucas slammed his free foot on Ness head to release his grip. Lucas got up, but was again cut short by Falco who suddenly appeared in a blur. He bashed Lucas with his elbow to force him back.

"Sorry kid," Falco said.

Ness had got to his feet then pulled Lucas away from the computer, and the energy he absorbed hurt but gave him a big boost. "Lucas something is wrong, calm down!"

Lucas just continued to fight and struggle, Ness's pleas falling on death ears.

Back with Sonic he was having a tuff time himself. He was too focused on not hurting Mario and Lucario, making sure they didn't hurt him, and still buying time to make a joke. Sonic swung his leg for a leg sweep to trip up Mario. He turned to Lucario who pulled his arm back. Sonic immediately knew what was to come since he himself fell for the move often. A force palm was about to come and at such close range it was gonna hurt. Sonic knew just what to do this time. As Mario got up Sonic pushed on Lucario's forearm to point it at Mario. Lucario was able to pull the attack back as Mario was hit by it full force. Lucario quickly reacted quickly using his other arm for an overhead punch into Sonic's jaw.

"You're making this hard on yourself Sonic," Lucario said.

Sonic staggered back rubbing his jaw, "You just don't get it do you? Pikachu got hurt, Samus got hurt, so how many more of our friends has to get hurt for you to realize who the real bad guy!"

"You are in the way of us finding out!" Mario said charging in with a hook kick into Sonic's side. Sonic slid against the floor. "So stop all this fighting!" Mario leaped at a now downed Sonic.

"I don't care what you say anymore. I'm not gonna wait around for someone else to get hurt!" Sonic said leaning on his hands as he revved his feet to slam into Mario chin then shoot him off to the side.

"You're the one that's hurting them!" Lucario exclaimed as he brought his fist down, but he missed because Sonic rolled back onto his front in a feral position. "You're the cause of their pain!"

"What will it take!" Sonic said launching himself forward in a spin attack, but Lucario narrowly sidestepped making Sonic hit the wall. Sonic however ricocheted off the wall then into the air. Mario went to join Lucario as he threw aura spheres, and Mario threw fireballs. Sonic was able to spin fast enough that he was able to brush off the attacks. Then he uncurled as he performed a split kicking both Mario and Lucario in the head. "Will it take someone close to you for you to realize it? Will it take one of the younger smashers for you to realize it? I'm trying to prevent that by telling you this!"

Mario grabbed Sonic's leg then threw him into a wall. "Don't you dare threaten anyone!"

"You want a threat you got it!" Sonic yelled doing a spin dash right into Mario feet making him fall face first. "What about Luigi? What if he decided to take an 'upgrade' would you forgive yourself if he got hurt,"

Mario swung his leg as he got up, but Sonic jumped away from the attack. Then afterward Sonic leaned back matrix style to dodge an Aura Sphere coming in from his right. "You too Lucario. What if Lucas got in this position, but he better not! If he gets put in this, if he gets hurt like Samus and Pikachu, or anything I will never speak to you again. That blood will be on your hands. I'm keeping Ness safe, but you better protect Lucas!

Mario and Lucario froze in surprised. Sonic…was angry, extremely angry. "It makes me mad thinking that you and Lucas are in the position to where this could happen to you. Plus, there isn't a lot I can do about it. If Lucas gets hurt, I will personally go to Smash Castle and beat the snot out of every last one of you!"

Mario eyes were like dinner plates. Sonic was dead serious and strangely enough it made him nervous. Lucario was engrossed in Sonic's words. He knew Sonic had a passion for doing the right thing, so if you ever found yourself in an argument with Sonic. There's a good chance that you were in the wrong. Sonic felt he made his point and turned to his other teammates holding their own. He noticed Lucas was off, and that almost everyone, including his team members, was trying to keep him under control. Sonic did not like this one bit. It seemed he better get ready to storm Smash Castle. He is a hedgehog of his word. He turned back to Mario and Lucario with a frown. Then ran off toward his team. In Sonic's wake he used his speed to separate both teams.

"Olimer is the download done?" Sonic asked.

Olimer checked it, "It's good enough!"

"Great let's get outta here,"

"Um, how?" Young asked. It seemed there was no way out, and from his hearing more assistance was on the way for the signed smashers.

"Ness, if you please," Ness nods.

"PK Teleport!" Ness exclaimed as he than began running around the group, first slow, then faster and faster till everyone felt like Sonic was the one running around them. Then in a flash they were gone.

They then reappeared right in the throne room of King Dedede's castle. However, they seemed to of teleported to where the other smashers were standing. Everyone yelled out as a huge pile up appeared. Mewtwo and Dedede the only ones on the side of the pile.

"Whew, we made it," Falco sighed with relief.

"Yeah, now get off!" exclaimed Nana.

Everyone got to their feet brushing themselves off. That was a pretty intense battle they just had, and it was not easy both on body and heart.

"Glad everyone made it back okay," Sonic said looking at everyone. "I say this was a big mission accomplish,"

"I got everything here," Olimer said holding up a flash drive. Sonic took it from him then looked it over. It read 95% percent full. It was indeed good enough. He sat it on the meeting table.

"We'll look at it later once we're a little less tired,"

"Yeah, its late," Toon said looking out a window to see it was alright night out. The mission literally took all day.

"But I'm not going to bed on an empty stomach!" Bowser exclaimed.

"_There is a meal already prepared in the dining hall_," Mewtwo said. At the mention of food the room poured out like a glass of water with a hole in it. Mewtow shook his head. He turned to Ness and Sonic who seemed troubled. "_There a problem_?"

"Yeah, Ness says one of our friends has a….what did you call it?" Sonic asked looking at Ness.

"A Mental Build Up," Ness said.

Mewtwo nods, "_I engaged someone today. I guys that boy is the one your speaking of, Lucas I believe his name was_,"

"Yeah, that's him, but the build up it's…" Ness trailed off.

"_Extremely serious_,"

"How serious we talking?" Sonic asked concerned.

"_His powers will increase dramatically and possibly beyond his control. They already are powerful enough to hold off my shadow ball at full power. Even here I can sense his powers still evolving_,"

"A-Are you serious!" Ness exclaimed.

"Does that mean the build up is, really serious,"

"_Beyond reconcile at the moment. If I could study him I might be able to help_,"

"Thanks for cutting to the chase. We have to help him before it gets worse," Ness said.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Sonic asked.

"_It is unknown what could happen, but it could spell trouble for everyone_,"

* * *

**A/N: **Well I don't usually do A/N but I thought what the heck I may as well. Well Happy New Year readers and thanks for reading! For those of you who don't know, me and Yoshi 2.1 are pals, and we get creative ideas off each other. NOW, I got a review that said that my story was like Yoshi's and I fail. I shall set the record straight now, so I don't eva get a foolish review again. I posted my story first, I inspired Yoshi to right their own, and the setting is the same the story line is completely different. Alright I'm cool now. Enjoy everyone!


	12. Pro: Knowing Right from, Right?

_**Civil Dispute part 12 Pro**_

"_**The Difference Between Right and Right?"**_

Mario sighed heavily as he entered the reentered the mansion with his team. Another mission they have failed to catch or even prevent the resistance from succeeding their plans. It was turning into a downhill spiral faster then Sonic could break the sound barrier. Mario hated to admit it, but Sonic is a major reason on why their missions are unsuccessful. Sonic defeated Pikachu, and he put an end to Samus as well who still had not awakened. Captain Falcon was carrying her without the suit on at the moment. Mario instructed him to take her to the medical wing immediately and that he would get to her soon. He also instructed to Lucas to go with Falcon as a patient as well. Lucario happily escorted him. This left on Mario, Fox, Luigi, and Link in the foyer on the mansion and on their way to report to the Mayor the bad news.

"Mario, we need a plan. Sonic's been a major problem," Fox said.

"Sonic took down Samus in her upgraded power suit! Samus was already a dangerous foe, but with that suit she was unbeatable," Link added.

"I-a know how you-a feel guys. I thought I-a could handle Sonic easily, but-a it seems I may have to get serious just like him," Mario said. Mario admitted that Sonic lost most matches between the two of them. However, Sonic was at a slight disadvantage. In the Smash World Mario is much more powerful in the matches. Sonic's powers in all honesty are greatly dubbed down like the other smashers here. Mario didn't know if he could handle Sonic at full power.

"He's dusted us and everything that's been thrown at him, how we gonna stop him?" Link asked.

"I-a agree," Luigi added.

"We-a need a new plan," Mario said.

"That you do," came a voice from inside the meeting room they four were about to enter. They all jumped to see the Mayor sitting at the table in person. No guards it would seem. "Hello Gentlemen,"

"H-Hello?" Luigi said unsure.

"How'd you get in here?" Fox asked.

"That is not important right now, please sit,"

All four traded glances before entering the room. The room itself was a giant room with a soft bluish carpet for a business look. It was somewhat dark in the room with the only light coming from the giant megatron against the wall in the room. The table was long with sharp corners with enough chairs for the signed smashers to sit in. The Mayor sat at the end of the table closest to the door, so the smashers sat at the end closest to him. Agen Namgge laced his hands in front of his face thinking before he spoke.

"What's going on?" Fox asked.

"The past confrontations with the Blue Wind…have been less then stellar. They've been accomplishing their goals with little to no problems, and you guys only being a minor speed bump. We can't allow this to continue,"

"We-a know, but Sonic-," Mario started.

"Is a force to be reckoned with, I know,"

"Then how do we stop him?" Link asked.

"I'm afraid that Sonic is just someone the smashers themselves cannot stop. The other members of the Blue Wind possibly, but Sonic is a different story. I even have people telling me that some officers in N.O.V.A are also suddenly dropping out of ranks after doing battle with the resistance. Then I hear they formed their own group the Free Wind, in homage to Sonic. This is quickly slipping out of control, so we must tighten our grip on the reins,"

"What else can we do?"

"Well-,"

"Fox!" called a voice from outside the door. Fox turned his head to see a short chubby silhouette in the door. Upon stepping into the room it was revealed as Popo. Upon noticing Fox Popo bounded over to him. "Fox did you see Nana, what did she say!"

"Whoa Popo calm down, I'll talk to you when I'm done here okay?" Popo looked a little defeated.

"Why, my boy why don't you stay and listen, I mean you are a smasher to," Agen Namgge suggested. At this the other smashers turned their head sharply to the mayor, almost glaring. The kid smashers were off limits in their books and they felt that it should be their job to keep them out of all these politics. Unfortunately Popo happily accepted the offer and sat next to Fox, who was practically pleading for him to wait outside. "Now as I was saying, to gain control we need a powerful force. A shellshock of sorts to show just what the Blue Wind is up against. I will prepare something for Sonic myself, you all focus on the containment of the Blue Wind, and hopefully capture,"

"But what will we do?" Popo asked. Everyone, save The Mayor, really didn't want Popo to hear the answer.

"Hmmm….my boy, your Popo correct?" Popo nods shocked that he's been remembered by such a important person. "Your sister, Nana, she is on the resistance. Maybe I can help you get her back on the right side and save her from the punishment that is sure to come,"

"Really?" Popo asked excitedly.

"Yes, of course. The resistance has information that may or may not be useful to them. I've been told they hold a lot of information, but the question really is if it's useful or not. I shall help Popo with this idea of mine, and I shall find a way of dealing with Sonic. If we can keep Sonic pinned down long enough, we might be able to succeed in weakening his forces. Sonic may be mighty, but he's no match against an army all by himself,"

"How do you plan on drawing Sonic out?" Fox asked.

"I found it odd how The Blue Wind just suddenly pop in on a scene then pop out with no trouble at all. I've gathered that they don't have a base in the city itself, so it must be right under our nose. I'm formulating a plan on how to find out how they get in and out of the city, but until then it remains a mystery. Now I must go, but please Popo come with me I must discuss something with you,"

Agen Namgge stood up then walked toward the door beckoning for Popo to follow. After a moment of thinking Popo quickly followed him out the room leaving the four heroes behind. Link slammed his fist on the table growling.

"Why did we just let that happen!" Link exclaimed.

"We didn't-a have a say," Luigi said lowly.

Mario tipped his hat over his eyes, ashamed that he just allowed a kid into a big all out battle against people he actually cares about. Even in matches Popo isn't all to thrilled about fighting, so no way this will end well. Especially with how ruthless the resistance is. Mario stood up from his chair muttering he has patients waiting on him then walked out the room. Fox allowed his face to fall into his hands while heaving a sigh. Link left in a huff probably going to see Zelda to help wane his anger and have a more positive outlook. Hard to be positive in this situation though.

Mario walked over to the medical wing dressed in his doctor's outfit the moment he entered that part of the wing. Nobody understood how he could change in two seconds, but it was cool. Mario decided to see Lucas first since he would probably need the less tending to, and that way he could focus more on Samus's injuries since he already knew she was stable. He entered to see Lucas and Lucario talking about something. Lucario immediately stood aside to let Dr. Mario work.

"I-a saw that was some pretty impressive-a moves out there today Lucas," Mario said trying to put up a cheering front for Lucas. He would hate for another kid smasher to fall victim to these political problems. Lucas's powers were a little off, but Lucario picked up on his downed mood.

"Yeah, but I almost lost control like you said. It was hard to keep my power down," Lucas said. Mario placed the Psychic band around Lucas's head to see how much pressure was building now. The Ring glowed a bright blood red startling both Mario and Lucario. "Okay, is it…that bad,"

"Quite," Mario said. Lucario was shocked. "Alright, we-a need something to control this now before it gets outt-a hand,"

As Dr. Mario walked over to Lucas he felt a sudden weightlessness. Dr. Mario was surprised, and then looked to Lucario who was actually floating. It would seem Lucas had lost control of his telekinesis abilities since everything in the room was floating save himself. Lucas was startled then tried with all his might to focus to bring them back down to the floor. When he did however, they landed pretty roughly instead of softly on their feet like Lucas planned. Lucas's face scrunched at how hard they landed. Lucario quickly picked himself up then assisted Dr. Mario to his feet.

"How can we get this under control?" Lucario asked. Dr. Mario was stumped at this. Maybe he wouldn't get to Samus as soon as he thought. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Dr. Mario would've answered if Lucas's crazy powers didn't already pull the door off its hinges so when that slight knock came the door fell in. There stood a stunned Popo.

"Popo, what is it? What did Namgge say to you?" Dr. Mario quickly asked placing his hands on the child's shoulders. Popo was perplexed at the panic in his voice.

"Uh, Namgge said he'd get back to me, but he also said he knew about Lucas and so he told me to give him this," Popo said walking over to Lucas and handing him a band. Lucas looked it over. It looked like it went around his head.

"You told him Popo?" Lucas asked.

"Well he suspected and I just cleared it up for him. He said it should help," Popo said.

Lucas looked the band over. Dr. Mario's glare could burn souls. He didn't trust that band, but if it worked then he would have no choice. He has no other means to decrease the pressure. Psychic powers aren't his specialty, so he could only watch as Lucas strapped the band on around his head after taking off the Psychic Band. The band is a thin band about as thin as paper, but it looked strong with the way Lucas was handling it. Lucas snapped the band into a long strip, Lucas looked fearful that he broke it but quickly realized it was supposed to do that. Lucas wrapped it around his head, and with Popo's assistance, the band is on. Lucas stared off in space for a moment before he just gasped.

"I-it's gone….the headache is gone…"

"Just like that?" Lucario asked flabbergasted.

"Y-yeah," Lucas also felt this was too good to be true.

"The Mayor called it an inhibit-uh, inhibet-no, in…" Popo said trying to find the word

"Inhibitor Ring?" Dr. Mario suggested.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"I call it miracle, I can finally think!" Lucas exclaimed. Lucas jumped on Popo giving him a hug. "Thanks Popo,"

"Uh, I only gave it to you,"

"Oh, right I should thank the Mayor too," And just like that Lucas rushed off. Popo smiled at his accomplishment then walked out the room leaving Dr. Mario and Lucario.

"Watch him closely," Dr. Mario said. Lucario only nodded as he walked out the room not giving a backward glance of questioning. Lucario also understood things and the situation. Dr. Mario sighed again then proceeded to go check on Samus. "I-a know this is-a the right choice, I know this is right, right?"

* * *

_**A/N: **_I know long wait for such a short chapter, what a rip! I know but this is merely a setting the stage ordeal. I'm sure you notice that the plot movement is in the Pro, and the action is in the Con which is why the Pro parts may tend to be shorter. I hope no one will be upset. Guarantee that the next part with be so awesome, I'm shaking with anticipation and annoyed my fingers wont move faster. Well again thanks and please review.


	13. Con: A Heated Battle

_**Civil Dispute part 13 Con**_

"_**A Heated Battle,"**_

"Hey, has anyone seen Sonic?" Olimer exclaimed dashing through the halls of the castle. Olimer desperately needed to speak with Sonic due to his recent discovery he found on the flashdrive they had used to get data from the Data Observatory. However, he was met with the usually answers of.

"Nope,"

"Sorry,"

"Watch it!"

Olimer then tried to see if he could locate Ness, since Ness knew how flaky Sonic could be Ness made sure to keep tabs on him. Olimer rushed down the halls in the opposite direction he was going. He hoped to find Ness in the parlor, or some place that was easy to find. Olimer then screeched to a halt obviously forgetting about checking the TV room. Olimer gave himself a facepalm, well as best he could with his helmet on, and quickly hurried over to the TV room. Olimer pushed open the door about four times his height and twice his width. He looked around to see the TV. The room has a lushes red carpet completely stained free, no windows for those who dislike contact with the outside world, a ceiling fan, a mini fridge over to the side, a giant movie screen like TV sat opposite of the wall Olimer was facing, and finally a couch in front the TV. Olimer looked and saw that Ness was indeed planted on the couch. Olimer mentally kicked himself for not checking here first. Ness turned to Olimer with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Pikmin started reproducing themselves again?" Ness asked.

"No, I've been trying to locate Sonic, do you know where he is?" Olimer quickly asked.

"He's probably somewhere higher up in the castle. Why don't you just call him?"

"Call him?"

"Sonic has pretty sensitive ears and pretty much hears everything. I bet if you called him he'd be around,"

"Oh," Olimer said dumbfounded.

"Anyway, what is it you have to show him?"

"I found something pretty interesting in the data we were able to collect. I admit most of the data was useless, but this one piece may be pretty important,"

This caught Ness's curiosity. "Then what is it?"

"I want to tell Sonic also. Gather everyone up and go to the throne room, and I will inform everyone then,"

Ness nods then turns off the television. He hops off the couch and walks past Olimer to exit the room.

Ness quickly went to work of gathering everyone to the throne room. Olimer decided to take Ness's advice and began calling Sonic's name throughout the castle. Olimer was about to second-guess Ness's suggestion when a gust of wind blew past him making him lose his balance. Then the gust came again, and he fell, but was caught by someone. He looked up to see Sonic's curious face.

"You called?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I've been looking for you for the past half hour!" Olimer exclaimed as Sonic sat him back on his feet.

"I thought it was common knowledge that I usually chill out on the roof,"

Olimer frowned in complete annoyance. Now that he thought about it that was very true. Anytime anyone saw the hedgehog he was dashing through the halls, fighting, or on the roof or a tree branch taking a nap. Olimer sighed at himself for overlooking such details, and everyone else for overlooking them.

"Excuse me," came a voice. Olimer screamed out jumping into Sonic's arms, as Sonic himself cringed. They turned to face the speaker to only see it was Mewtwo.

"Gosh, will you stop doing that!" they both exclaimed.

"Apologies, but we're having a meeting and our leader isn't present. Along with the one who called it in the first place," Mewtwo said sternly.

"Right, beam us there," Sonic said letting Olimer go. Mewtwo obliged as his eyes began glowing blue and then they vanished then reappeared in the throne room. Everyone was already seated and awaiting the next mission. Everyone turned to face the new arrivals.

"Nice of you guys to finally show up," Wario huffed.

"Hello to you to," Sonic said taking his seat. Olimer walked over to the teleporter than inserted the flash drive. The drive fed data to it and the data all showed up on the viewer. The teleporter had many functions communications, computing skills, and helps to give good presentations. "Alright Olimer what ya find?"

"Oh, it's pretty big," Olimer typed on the pad for a moment then opened a file. Then a six-digit code appeared on the screen.

"344-626, what is that?" Ike asked.

"Some losers digital lock, that's what's sooo important?" Wario huffed.

"It's not just anyone's six-digit code. It belongs to our Mayor Arnold Agen Namgge," Olimer said.

"Oh, great, so we can break in his house and trash the place?" Bowser asked.

"No, this code is to his lab," Olimer said.

"Ooooooh, his lab, still I feel like I'm missing why this is such a big deal," Falco said.

"Use your head Falco, his lab, where he designed those 'upgrades' for Samus and Pikachu," Wolf clarified.

"Exactly, and where he may keep a few skeletons," Olimer added. "This code is to unlock the lab, but getting to it would be another story. I'm sure I could use this code to trace it back to the origin of the lab, but…"

"It's probably heavily guarded," Sonic surmised.

"Right, and to get to it, would probably take every single one of us here,"

"That's not very tactical or practical. If we want to gain more of an edge it's best we strike with small groups, but at much more crucial points," Marth said.

"Smaller groups are easier to command, and control," Ike agreed.

"Exactly, we can't all go charging in their," Olimer said.

"Plus, we might run the risk of running into an upgraded smasher," Sonic said also down turning many faces. Everyone was beginning to realize just how dangerous this mission was. "But I have an idea,"

"Really?" everyone asked shocked.

"I thought we already went through this,"

"Just tell us!" Nana demanded excitedly.

"Okay, the plans going to be similar to our last one, we're gonna send a team of four in to gain as much information as they can about that lab. Olimer will definitely be on that team bringing it to five members. Incase some of you guys don't know, we've gained a bit of support on our side and have gotten a few helping hands. We even have a few undercover agents for us,"

"Okay, I'm liking this so far," Young said.

"Alright, the team that goes in is going to have to be quick, and small, literally. So, Toon, Young, Nana, and Ness will be going in,"

"YOU'RE SENDING A TEAM OF CHILDREN!" Peach yelled. She understood that each of them were very capable, but to send them on such a mission. As skillful as they were experience is something a couple of them lacked. Ness is a good choice of course, and Toon and Young can handle themselves, however the question was Nana. She was only half of the Ice Climbers. She wouldn't be at her best without someone covering her.

"Peach hear me out first before I become the center of your scorn. They can squeeze through some pretty tight places if need be. I want everyone here and on high alert for them at all times. The moment things get hairy you guys step in. I need you guys fresh to provide back up for them,"

"I noticed you excluding yourself from the back up role," Roy said.

"Yeah, what's up with that? You don't plan on going in to help back up the kids?" Falco asked.

"That's right, my goal is a little different. I'm aware of how bad things might get in their for them, so I'm hoping I can relieve some pressure off them. So, I'm gonna go on a rampage,"

"A rampage?" everyone questioned.

"Yep, I'm betting that they'd send everything my way if the leader of the Blue Wind was out and about," Sonic said.

"But, what if you get overwhelmed?" Ness asked.

"When I say we have supporters I mean that. I'm betting we got supporters guarding the lab itself. I promise I wont be in over my head, and instead of calling for back up I'll just pull back. You guys wont even have to get your feet wet,"

The plan sounded…shaky at best. However, so far Sonic's plans and ideas have worked out. Everyone expected another mission accomplished. The teams were set and everyone knew their positions. Sonic made contacts with the supporting Blue Wind soldiers and explained the plan. They happily accepted, and Olimer was just about ready to go. Olimer was even able to gain the blueprints of the building the lab was in. The lab turned out to be in some sort of compound. It was underground, right underneath the capitol building. That lab had always existed, but the mayor himself was never involved in it. The new mayor was obviously pretty handy, so handy that he needed zero help or input from other scientist. Strange? The Blue Wind says yes.

The plan was simple. Sonic creates a ruckus with his presence, and pulls a few guards from their post. The supporting members inside the building will help create paths for Olimer's team, so once inside they can navigate as best they can. They are to find the lab, and find as much incriminating evidence as they could. Once that was done the plan was to get out quickly. Hopefully, if Sonic was not over run than he would quickly go in to assist the infiltration team. If all goes as planned than they should be able to bring down the mayor and get him kicked out. Once he was out of the way the smashers could find the missing Hands in peace!

That is until they find who kidnapped them.

"Alright, I'll go in first. I'll try not to linger to far from you guys," Sonic said. Sonic turned to the teleporter then leaped into it. Sonic slammed on his feet as his sneakers met concrete. Sonic looked up to look around. He saw he landed right in front of the Capitol Building. "Perfect,"

Sonic stood up then cracked his knuckles as he approached the front gate. Sonic did a little stretch then curled into a ball to smash right through the gate. The ground immediately turned into a war zone. Double barrel laser turrents popped out of the ground and directed the nozzles at the speedy hedgehog.

"Guess that open door policy isn't for everyone," Sonic said leaping over a green laser blast. Sonic quickly moved toward the turrents circling around each blast narrowly avoiding them, but still in control Sonic did a quick sliding dash that knocked the turrent out the ground. Sonic jumped up to land behind another then gripped it tightly as he pointed it toward other turrents. The turrent opened fire on the turrnets instantly vaporizing them. Once the last one was fried Sonic forcibly ripped the one he had in his grasp out the ground then tossed it to the side. Sonic looked toward the building noting the lack of N.O.V.A. agents "Am I not enemy number one anymore?"

Sonic took a slow walk toward the building and not a single thing moved to interfere with his approach. Sonic thought either the bigger weapons needed cleaning, or the mission is going to be a lot easier than what he thought. Suddenly, a giant fireball slammed into the ground in front of him, and strange energy burst from behind him. Sonic raised his arm to protect his face.

"Of course, we're never that lucky," Sonic groaned, kicking himself for even letting the thought cross his mind. Slowly he noticed figures began to appear out of the flames and the strange energy. Sonic noted the one made of fire was about 6 feet, but that's all he could make out really since his entire body was on fire. Sonic turned behind him to see the energy began to settle down and some person same height was in a weird suit. The suit let out this greenish energy all around it. The suit hugged the person's body closely showing his muscle like physique, the suit was also green, with clear goggle like things around the eyes. The guy was covered head to toe. "So guys, we gonna go to the circus or what?"

"Yuck it deadhog, but it wont be us whose gonna get caged like some freak," the one on fire said.

"Deadhog, I bet you came up with that all by yourself huh. Ever thought of getting a publicist?" The Fire man growled at Sonic harshly. "I mean some people are just better if there seen and not heard. I mean I was intimidated…until you started talking,"

"SHUT UP!" the fire man yelled throwing a ball of fire at Sonic. Sonic threw his whole body out of the way of the searing out flames that shot by him. The guy in green simply flicked his hand and the fireball dispersed around the strange energy.

"Hyperfire, you must learn to control yourself," said the guy in the green suit. Hyperfire only huffed. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Plasmatron, and this is my colleague Hyperfire,"

"And let met guess, you guys are _former_ super villains that decided to do some good?"

"That's right! Crime isn't really getting us ahead as much as I thought it would," Hyperfire said.

"I guess the saying 'crime never pays' was a phrase you never heard in your childhood," Sonic said.

"Shut up! I have power now, so I don't have to take crap from anyone anymore!"

"Whoa, buddy calm down, it's not that serious,"

"However, it is my hedgehog friend. For you see we were put in charge to protect this place, and we will not allow you to degrade it with your presence," Plastmatron said.

"In other words, make an appointment," Hyperfire spat.

"I did and I'm late, I'm late for a very important date. No time to say hello goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Sonic said dashing passed Hyperfire to get to the building. Sonic knew if this much preparation was made for him, than he feared what the kids could be going through. However, a wall of fire cut him off the rose before him. Sonic screeched to a halt then jumped back. Unfortunately, when he jumped back he also jumped into an attack of the strange energy controlled by Plasmatron. Sonic fell to the ground then looked up at his opponents.

"As my name suggest, I can control Plasma energy. In case you don't know Plasma energy is an extremely hot source of energy, which actually flows around the sun. A couple of direct hits will probably kill you instantly. That blast was a warning shot, but resist further and I will make them more lethal," Plasmatron warned.

"It should be obvious what I control," Hyperfire said shooting out a stream of flames at Sonic.

Sonic quickly rolled on his side to avoid the intense blast. Sonic shot to his feet then leaped up to avoid a plasma blast from Plasmatron. Sonic quickly realized these foes would definitely overwhelm him, but NEVER overcome him. If that made sense…

"Fine then, you guys think you can take me down, then lets go!" Sonic said taking a fighting position.

* * *

(Inside the building)

The team was indeed inside. They came in through the back as per instructed. They ran into no guards, so they felt it was safe to assume that Sonic was indeed successful on his part, and the explosions were a good clue. They moved through the halls of the building with swift and quiet footfalls being careful of where they go. They knew where they had to go, but it was actually a little difficult to find the elevator needed to go down.

"Where is this stupid place," Young Link hissed.

"It's here…somewhere," Olimer said starting to sound unsure. They walked across the carpeted floor looking around the dark capitol building. It was odd to see the place dark, seeing as this was where the city was ran. In hindsight the place shouldn't be this empty, and so unguarded. Sonic couldn't have possibly drawn out every guard, and every guard couldn't have been just standing in the dark the whole time. Toon Link grabbed Ness shoulder to halt him for a moment.

"I don't like this," Toon Link whispered. "We're having a too easy time,"

"For a place that's supposed to be super dangerous it sure mellows out when no ones around," Young threw in his two cents.

"I know guys, I don't like this either. We have to keep moving the elevator isn't in plain sight, so we gotta look," Ness said.

Nana sighed sadly dragging her feet a bit. She felt kind of sullen to go on this mission. At first she was excited to be chosen, but now fears the chance of having to actually injure on of her friends. Nana stepped forward, but she swore she heard something weird. She stopped and stepped on the same part of the carpet noting the feel and texture was a bit off from the rest. To test her theory she shifted her weight on her unextended leg, and noted it felt different. She quickly called over her teammates to gain their attention. They had been walking so carefully that they had not noticed the slight change in texture.

"She's right, it does feel weird here," Toon said.

"But how will this help us?" Young asked.

Olimer took a closer look at the carpet to see that it parts in a circular shape. "Maybe this is," Olimer said. He tapped the part of the carpet a few times until the carpet, or better side a tube shot out the floor. It towered over them in all it's glory with a shiny silvery paint job. Doors on the front opened to reveal an inside. Obviously, this must be the elevator they're looking for. "Found it lets go,"

They got in then Olimer hit the one of the two buttons in the tube. This indicated that they were going down, and at a pretty fast rate. They were glad the mission was going so well, but all things can turn sour in an instant. Take for example. Let's say that when those doors opened they were staring down a whole armies worth of N.O.V.A agents, weapons cocked and loaded. Any false movement, or reaction would be quickly punished by a stun blast. That hopefully the weapons are set on stun with the way the signed smashers have been talking trash about them.

It's too bad that they have to live that very example. As soon as the elevator doors opened they saw the trap that was obviously waiting on them.

"Worst. Mission. Ever." Ness said.

"Scatter!" Toon Link exclaimed.

All of them scamper out of the elevator with Toon and Young covering the group with their shields as best they could. Ness raises a PSI Magnet Shield around himself and Nana as Olimer ducked behind it. Toon and Young's shields were only so big so the blast sometimes skimmed their arms. They both threw their boomerangs hoping to hit some of their ranks, but the heavy laser fire proved too much for their weapons as the boomerangs didn't return from their journey.

"Move in and capture!" ordered one of the soldiers.

"Get back!" Nana yelled as she placed let out a blast of icy cold air. Only the front rank of soldiers had their weapons frozen.

"Guys cover your eyes," Ness instructed his team. They all followed Ness's command and once they did Ness harnessed all the energy he had absorbed. "PK Flash!"

A blast of light energy shot into the air and either decimated the soldiers or left them blinded. The soldiers were disorganized for the moment, which the renegade smashers took complete advantage of. They all quickly moved in to put down any of the soldiers who could still stand or be in the way. They knew this couldn't be the only surprise waiting for them so they decided not to be too thorough. Ness leads the charge as he bashed his way to the other end of the cavern like corridor. The corridor was barley lit and cave like walls and ceilings indicated they were indeed in the right place. Suddenly they all heard an explosion from above them.

"What was that?" Young Link asked.

"No doubt, Sonic has his own surprise," Ness said. Ness had a feeling to going on a similar plan like last time would be pushing their luck a bit. "We have to hurry!"

Suddenly actual robots got in their path. Young and Toon moved to the front to confront them. Both swordsmen slashed the torsos of both the robots before they could even be a problem. Ness looked to Olimer for guidance of their current course. Olimer looked at his wrist to look at the electronic tracker. He traced the signal perfectly. Olimer looked at his wrist then the path then instructed them to make a turn right. As they moved they heard another explosion from above them.

"Hey is it me, or is it getting colder to you guys?" Young said offhandedly.

* * *

"Any chance we can call a truce?" Sonic asked as he fell to his hands to dodge a Plasma blast from Plasmatron. Sonic then immediately pushed off his hands to dodge the flames of Hyperfire.

"Feeling the heat?" Hyperfire mocked as he shot out a stream of fire at Sonic.

"Well you're at least keeping me on my toes, Hypopyro" Sonic said leaning away from the flames.

"It's Hyperfire!"

Sonic ignored him to looked around. Sonic noted that the grounds of the Capital Building were becoming scorched and torn apart. Sonic knew that he couldn't afford to fall back, but it seemed these opponents were a little too much to handle at once.

Hyperfire and Plasmatron shot at a stream of their respective energies at Sonic. Sonic avoided the direct attack but could not avoid the blast as he was sent flying all the way into a parked car. Sonic slammed into the hood of the car nearly smashing the car to pieces. Sonic's fur was scorched in some places, and smoking in others. Sonic was getting worn down, and it didn't seem like things were going well for him. Sonic knew he had to do something soon. Sonic noticed Hyperfire throwing another fireball at him, so Sonic dived off the hood of the car as it exploded in flames.

"I've got quite a lethal throwing arm!" Hyperfire said throwing another fireball.

"Where do you guys come from!" Sonic exclaimed as staggered to his feet to dodge the fireball again. Hyperfire burst into hysterics at the amount of fun he was having. Sonic dodged each fireball however noting he was being pushed farther away from the Capital Building, which he could not allow. "Alright, I'm done playing dodge ball,"

"What ya gonna do, spit on me, you can't hurt me without getting burned!" Hyperfire reminded. Hyperfire dove to the ground to unleash a heat wave that knocked other parked vehicles into the air toward Sonic. Sonic dodged the wave by leaping into the air, but now he had the vehicles to worry about. Summoning his absolute focus, Sonic hopped from one car to the other moving with great care to avoid each vehicle. Sonic flipped forward then placed hand on the hood to push off then kicked off the bottom of a car, then twirled between two cars coming toward him, and then finally flipped upside down to go over another. "Not bad,"

"If ya like that you'll get a kick outta this!" Sonic exclaimed as he slammed his feet into Hyperfire's chest and then quickly kicked off throwing Hyperfire into car. "If I had a nickel for every time that line came up…"

"What the, how?" Hyperfire asked shocked Sonic wasn't burned. Hyperfire was also surprised that Sonic's shoes wasn't scorched to char.

"Friction shoes. I can reach speeds up to Mach 5 and when that happens regular footwear tends to break apart or burst into flames with all that friction. My shoes are made to resist heat," Sonic said as allowed a showcase by revving his feet on top of Hyperfire's head. He kicked off before Hyperfire could react.

"You'll pay for that!" Hyperfire barked.

"Can ya keep it cheap, my fur only carries loose change," Sonic said. Hyperfire got angrier and as he got angrier his flames got bigger. Sonic stood back noticing the flames growing but then Sonic smirked. "Ya wanna know something cool about super speed?" Sonic then quickly began running around the flames Hyperfire was letting out.

"You plan on making a tornado, are you stupid that'll only make the flames bigger?" Hyperfire said.

"True, but if I hit the right speed," Sonic said. Sonic began to increase in speed. "Wait for it…" Soon the flames around Hyperfire began to decrease in volume and heat. Hyperfire was struck dumb and tried harder to maintain the flames, but it was proving more and more difficult.

"What are you-," Hyperfire's voice was cut off by a chocking sound. Soon even the flames around his body were going out to reveal his red hair, with a white body suit.

"Chemistry 101, can't keep a flame going without oxygen, ergo take out the oxygen you got no flame," Sonic's voice echoed in the circle. Once the fires were completely gone Sonic stopped. "And now's my to got to town ya for a little while," Sonic said as quickly charged forward before Hyperfire could gain his bearings. Sonic struck with a straight jab into Hyperfire's jaw, then Sonic swung his leg into Hyperfire's chest, and then finished it with an elbow drop on top of his head. With Hyperfire so dazed it was relatively easily to knock him out. "I guess a name change is in order…how about Hyper-nappytime,"

"Interesting, you took him out quite easily," came Plasmatron's voice from behind Sonic. Sonic turned his head to see Plasmatron with an hand extended and hand ready to fire. "But you wont have as easy a time,"

"Yeah I'll say, the only thing I have to make fun of is that suit and your aim, and eventually that gets dull," Sonic said.

Plasmatron glared at Sonic through his suit. He glanced off to the side then snapped his fingers on his other hand to let out a sudden burst of energy from underneath a big truck. Right toward Sonic, who was surprised. Sonic knew what he had to do. Sonic bent down to grab Hyperfire, however this was something Plasmatron expected.

"Heroes are so predictable- what the!" Plasmatron knew Sonic would get Hyperfire out the way to avoid him being crushed. He however, was surprised when Sonic launched Hyperfire at him to leap into the air to avoid the truck. Plasmatron had planned on firing an intense blast of Plasma Energy to put Sonic down, but it seemed Hyperfire intercepted the blast.

"Yeah we heroes are, you just know we always aim for the face don't ya," Sonic said slamming into Plasmatron with a double sonic spin. Plasmatron recovered by placing his hand on the ground to catch himself. He then fired another burst of Plasma energy at Sonic who side stepped it.

"Stand still!" Plasmatron yelled launching another truck at Sonic this time trying the same strategy and hoping for his planned result.

"Boy you really have a thing for trucks don't ya, you sure you wanna be called Plasmatron," Sonic said as he dived underneath the truck then leaped up to dodge the plasma blast that followed. "What about Plasmatruck, Truckatron, oh Truckmaster, Trucklleyberry Fin, Gannontruck, oh I know how about Professor Pick-up,"

"SHUT UP!" Plasmatron yelled shooting at Sonic who was still airborne. Sonic performed a somersault to dodge the attacks and land right behind Plasmatron.

"I really drove that one home, hahaha!" Sonic said turning sharply to deliver a roundhouse into Plasmatron's head. Plasmatron fell to the ground harshly without getting up. After all getting a solid kick in the head with legs that are able to break the sound barrier must really painful. "Now I gotta go check on the kids," Sonic immediately rushed to the Capital Building, however once he made it to the front yard he realized that things weren't gonna go as planned. Sonic quickly pulled out his communicator. "Guys, go get the kids, NOW!" In front of Sonic stood Mario, Luigi, Fox, Link, Captain Falcon, Lucario, Lucas, Zelda, and Donkey Kong. To make matters worst a small platoon of N.O.V.A agents were rushing into the Capital Building, while some stayed behind. "I highly doubt I'll make back for dinner,"

"You're under arrest," Mario said sternly.

Sonic sighed. He had just got finished fighting two pretty powerful opponents. His body ached, and he knew his speed wouldn't quite be enough for all these smashers. "Alright guys, let's go a few rounds then," Sonic said taking a fighting position.


	14. Pro: A Chilling Factor

_**Civil Dispute part 14 Pro**_

"_**A Chilling Factor,"**_

Sonic stared down all his opponents. Lucas felt a pang of pity for the hedgehog, considering he was outnumbered and he looked pretty tired. Lucas partly wanted to just talk to the hedgehog to figure out what's really going on. Sonic did promise an explanation before. However, it seemed that no one, not even Lucario was looking for that.

"Surrender Sonic, you wont be fast enough to get out of this," Mario said.

"I respectfully disagree with you Mario," Sonic said. "I may be outnumbered but none of you guys combined are as fast as me, or as witty,"

"Sonic, I came along with this mission to see if I could talk you out of your actions," Zelda began stepping forward toward Sonic. "If you put an end to this senseless fighting then we could work together to find the Hands, and restore order,"

"Zelda I respect that idea, but it wont work out like you think it does. That wisdom triangle may give you the right to state your opinions, but that's all they are, opinions. I know what I'm doing isn't a perfect fix, but it's something,"

"You honestly believe, that by fighting us, you're going to get closer to solving our problem," Captain Falcon asked.

"Fighting, no," Sonic answered. "However, removing you from the way just might get the job done,"

Sonic charged into battle. He knew that defeating them would probably be an impossible task, but he's done the impossible before. Sonic decided to take on the strongest one there first, DK. Donkey Kong met Sonic's challenge with a powerful straight jab. Sonic leaped up over the fist performing an horizontal split as he went over it. Sonic landed on DK's shoulder then jumped away just as Captain Falcon swung his fist in a raptor boost. He inadvertently also punched DK. Sonic landed on the grass then charged forward, but was cut off from Link. Link stabbed his sword in rapid straight jabs forcing the hedgehog back. Sonic could only move his torso to and fro to avoid the pointy sword. Link then pulled his sword, so Sonic assumed a horizontal slash was on it's way. Sonic jumped back just as the tip missed his stomach.

Sonic skid to a halt then charged forward again. DK coming into his path, but Sonic performed a slide right between the ape's legs. The ape grew more infuriated with the hedgehog's evasive skill. DK turned around only for Sonic to vault over his shoulder, again getting behind him. DK turned again but this time swinging his arm hoping to hit Sonic. However, Fox was trying to move in, Sonic leaned back just as DK's fist missed him and hit Fox.

"Thanks big guy, you're a real help," Sonic said jumping back and away from a hammer punch for DK. Sonic was then nailed in the side with an aura sphere.

"This is no game Sonic," Lucario said.

"Game? No, but if it was I'd definitely have the high score by now," Sonic said charging at Lucario with a spin attack. Lucario stood firmly as he caught Sonic in his spin form, however Sonic was proving to be too much. Sonic eventually began pushing Lucario back. Finally, Sonic kicked off Lucario making himself go airborne.

"I-a got him," Luigi said leaping at Sonic.

Sonic quickly swung his leg around for a bicycle kick into Luigi's head. "No, I don't think you do," Sonic notices Zelda came at him charging with a whirlwind of magical energy. Zelda was able to knock Sonic off his feet and collide with Donkey Kong who wrapped his giant ape arms around him. "Awe, hugs are nice, but I'm not the type," Sonic then began vibrating building about great amounts of friction which nearly set DK's arm hair on fire if he hadn't let go.

"Sonic, should be near exhausted by now," Lucas muttered. Then he noticed Mario joining the battle.

"The big guy joins us, finally, I was beginning to think that you didn't like me," Sonic said leaping to the side of Mario's flying hammer punch.

"Sometimes, my personal touch is needed," Mario said performing a side kick into Sonic's torso. Sonic had the wind momentarily knocked out of him, so Mario continued his assault. "To bad, you should of just turned tail," Mario said swinging his fist into the side of Sonic's head.

"But then what would my fans think of me," Sonic said narrowly blocking another punch with his forearm.

"Fans?" Mario asked ducking underneath a fast roundhouse from Sonic.

"Yeah, ya know those people who like you for what you do, and follow you on facebook," Sonic said stepping away as Mario cupped his hands then swung at Sonic.

"Well then, if you think your so hot take this!" Mario exclaimed launching a barrage of fireballs in Sonic's direction.

Sonic performed back flip to avoid the balls of fire then landed on top of DK's head. "Geez, and I thought my jokes were bad,"

"They are," Mario said charging forward. DK reached to grab Sonic, but Sonic jumped above the grab. However, Mario was able to meet his jump to deliver a powerful uppercut into Sonic's chin. Sonic went falling to the ground. "You're done,"

"Actually," Sonic said flipping to get his feet back underneath him. He jumped up to return the favor by slamming Mario with a spin attack. "I enjoy my meat well done I demand the chief make me another," Fox moved to intervene. Fox flipped forward meaning to slam his extended legs heel onto Sonic's head. Sonic however noticed Fox at the last moment then raised his arm behind him to narrowly block it.

"Mario, this is-a getting out of hand," Luigi said helping him up.

"Then let's-a handle it Luigi," Mario said slightly annoyed.

"Surely, we can be a bit more civilized then this, right?" Luigi pleaded.

"No-a time to talk, come on!"

Luigi sighed then followed suit. Sonic was currently being somewhat overwhelmed. Sonic twisted Captain Falcon's helmet around to block his eyes, then bounced of Fox's head. He kicked Zelda's feet from under her, and dodged an aura sphere that inadvertently hit DK. Link jabbed with his sword toward Sonic, however the hedgehog was too quick. Sonic threw himself to the ground then threw his leg up to knock the sword out of Link's hand. Sonic then performed a sonic spin that Link blocked with his shield but was thrown back by the force.

"Alright guys this is getting a little chaotic. So how about you all line up in order of height for your beat downs," Sonic said jumping away from Lucario's force palm. The N.O.V.A soldiers began to realize that the smashers could not handle the subject. They began to load their weapons and moved in. "Hey, how's about a time out, a pause, potty break?"

"How about you just stop!" Lucas cried unleashing a PK thunder. The attack hit home as Sonic was sent flying to the ground. Sonic stayed there only looking up at the source of the attack. "Sonic, this ends. It has to, or else everything gonna get torn apart,"

"Lucas-," Sonic began.

"No, I know what you want to say. We know you don't trust the mayor, but he is trustworthy and you're not giving him a chance. You're not listening to reason,"

"I hear you guys, but you don't seem to hear me," Sonic said.

"We've heard that your fighting tooth a nail to try and get the mayor ousted simply because you don't trust him," Zelda said.

"That's all they've told you?"

"You're saying there's more?" Zelda asked.

"Much more, this guys is shady, someone explain to me where this guy came from all of a sudden. He just poofs up out of nowhere, and everyone's suddenly alright with that?"

"It all falls back on the fact you don't trust him,"

"And what part of my personality just makes me distrust people while hardly knowing them. I know bad guys when I see them, it's not rocket science. That comes with experience, the bad guy isn't always in black and white,"

"Sometimes he's blue," Fox said.

"You guys are missing my point, and I don't have the time to waste," Sonic said rising to his feet.

"The fighting ends here!" Lucas said charging forward.

"Hurray for violence,"

* * *

"Okay, it's really freaken cold now," Young said holding himself. As he breathed he could actually see his breath.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that these tunnels got this cold," Ness said doing the same motion.

"Something isn't right," Nana said recognizing danger. Her team looked at her confused. "Someone's causing this, I can feel it,"

Not questioned her anymore they began to move forward again. As they moved farther though they felt the cold grow fiercer and fiercer. Nana beginning to fill the chills also, and her friends huddling close together for warmth. Nana then had to lead the team once Ness started to fall victim to the cold. They continued on, until they saw something, someone. It looked at them then dashed down a hall. Upon noticing the fleeing subject they all broke into a dash after it. They noticed it got colder, and colder as they chased after it.

"I-I-If we d-d-don't catch this t-t-t-hing soon we're gonna be f-f-f-frozen," Ness said.

Soon the thing ran through a door, and in a moment they all followed. Upon entering they noticed a big wide area. It was a platform of sorts that stood on a strange liquid, but as of now it was ice. The whole room in fact was covered in ice. From the ceiling to the floor below, and boy was it cold. A mammoth might've caught a cold in this. Nana ignored the ice to scan for a person. She saw no on, but noticed on the other end of the platform a door. She turned to Olimer.

"Olimer is that where we need to go?" Nana asked. Too cold to speak Olimer simply checked his watch then nod. "Alright let's go,"

She ran forward toward the door first, the others slowly following. However, a strange thing slammed into the ice ground cutting her off. She gasped skidding to a halt then jumping back. She stared at the strange figure in front of her. When the dust cleared it revealed itself to be…a robot version of her! She gasped seeing the face of the robot. It's design was completely metallic, but the face was hers. It showed it's robotic joints and it's metal hammer. She heard another set of footsteps. She looked past the robot to see Popo approach.

"Popo!" Nana cried out shocked.

"Nana," Popo said coldly.

She was shocked by such a response. "Are you okay?"

"If you consider someone you trust with all your heart just stabbing you in the back okay, then yeah I'm just peachy,"

"Popo?" Nana questioned. She noticed metal bands around his wrist, ankles, and his head. "What happened to you?" she gasped.

"Nothing," Popo said casually scratching the back of his head. Oddly, the robot followed with same gesture.

"P-P-P-Popo, s-s-stand…aside," Ness managed to say while striking his strongest stance.

"Well, you guys seem cold. Don't worry, I know just the thing to warm you up," He smirked then turned to the robot. The band on his head let out a low glow from the gem in the center. Suddenly the robot came to life running past Nana and toward the others. Ness reacted too slowly as the hammer of the robot collided with his chest. Luckily, Toon and Young were able to gather their wits enough to strike back. However, the robot blocked both their swords with it's handle then swatted them away. They went sliding against he icy floor. "Hahaha!" Popo laughed.

"Popo, cut that out!" Nana demanded. Popo casted a dark smile at Nana, successfully putting fear in her eyes. "Popo, snap out of it!"

Popo slammed his hammer into the ground cracking bits of the ice. Popo slammed his foot down make a small iceberg pop up then smacked it towards Nana. Nana stared shocked as the iceberg was on course to her.

"PK Fire!" suddenly the iceberg melted into thin air. Nana turned to see Ness warming himself up a bit. Ness charged toward Popo to try and stop him. However, the robot quickly got in front of him then smacked him the other direction. Ness went sailing until he fell back into Young Link. Toon was skating across the frozen floor realizing that running wasn't going to do much good.

Toon dragged his sword on the ice creating a streak behind him. Toon made a sharp turn to throw bits of the ice into Popo's face. Popo flinched slightly. Seeing this Toon went in for the attack, but the robot responded even with Popo out of commission for a moment. The robot blocked Toon with it's body then grabbed his face to slam him into the ice. Popo wiped the ice off his face then smirked down at Toon. Popo raised his foot and the robot mimicked him. Toon looked to see the bottom of the robots foot was modeled after the Ice Climbers's cleats, and they looked recently sharpened. Young came in to tackle the robot before it turned Toon's face into a pincushion. Young then turned to Nana still standing there.

"Nana, I know this is hard for you, but ya gotta help us. This is your element too," Nana snapped out of it to stare at him for a moment.

"R-Right," she said begrudgingly.

The robot charged back into the fight. It tried to slam it's hammer down on Young, but he skated out of the way. Toon quickly jumped in to back him up. Deciding the robot was preoccupied Nana and Ness moved in on Popo. Ness went first with a flying that Popo blocked with the handle of his mallet. Popo swung it pushing Ness away, and since Ness didn't have on shoes to help him balance he slipped and fell. Growing annoyed Ness let out a scorching hot PK Fire then began to melt through the ice on the floor around him. Popo wanted to put a stop to this but Nana cut him off.

"Popo, I really don't wanna do this,"

"Well that makes one of us!" Popo said bring his hammer down, but Nana barley sidestepped the attack. Popo then clashed mallets with her and she struggled to push him back. Popo was the stronger of the two climbers, but she was the most skilled as a fighter. Nana twisted the handle of her mallet around to wear the bottom part jabbed Popo in the forehead. "Hey no fair!"

Popo grabbed the top of Nana's hood then forced it down over her eyes. He gave her a straight kick that knocked her to the ground. Popo then proceeded to smash his hammer down on her head, but Ness quickly came in to tackle him down.

"Popo, your not right in the head, more so now then ever. You gotta get a grip!" Ness exclaimed struggling against Popo on the floor. Popo glanced off to the side to see his robot getting a pounding. Slash marks were making themselves obvious on it's smooth metal skin. Popo then reached up to touch Ness's chest. Then ice began to gather around the spot he touched. "H-Hey!"

Ness backed off before the ice could incase his joints. However, Ness was so distracted with getting the ice off he didn't notice Popo come in to give a hook punch in his face. Ness almost lost his balance, but got on hand on the ground to balance himself. Popo leaped up to bring her hammer down, but Ness took notice and side stepped it. The hammer slammed into the ground with such force it cracked ive. Ness then gave a sidekick into Popo's gut making him back off slightly. Ness went in for another attack, but Young and Toon's bodies were thrown at him intercepting the attempt. They landed in a heap on the floor as the robot came back to Popo's side.

"I think it's time to really see how cold I can make it down here!" Popo exclaimed.

"Man, Popo's pretty tough," Toon said getting up.

"Where the heck did Olimer go," Youn said annoyed. This caught everyone's attention. Everyone noticed the little man was not apart of the battle. Everyone turned to see him using his red Pikmin to melt away the ice and the access panel. He was almost done from the looks of it. Olimer noticed the fighting had ceased and turned to see everyone looking his direction.

"Uh…hello…" Olimer said waving. Popo was infuriated as he and his robot moved to confront Olimer, who was now working feverishly. Young and Toon quickly let arrows fly that intercepted the two. Popo turned to growl at them angrily.

"I've never ever seen Popo with that look on his face. Something isn't right here!" Nana exclaimed shaking her head.

"Those things on him synch his movements with that robots, and probably controlling him. That robot is pretty tough, so I vote we try and destroy those things synching them. It may be easier to control that way," Young said.

"Alright, Links keep the robot busy. Nana and I will try and get Popo under control," Ness said.

Just like that they charged on with their goals in mind.

* * *

"Lucas, come on cut it out!" Sonic exclaimed holding Lucas back by arms length by his head, and Lucas still swinging at him, but just out of reach.

"No I wont!" Lucas said smacking Sonic's arm away then swinging at him. He narrowly missed Sonic as he jumped to the side.

"Admit it, your beat!" Fox said kicking Sonic in the back and knocking him to the ground.

"You'll have an easier time getting Gannon to admit he's lonely," Sonic said quickly kicking out Link's legs from under him. Sonic jumped up to his feet, but only to be put back down by a spin kick from Lucas. "Oh yeah, forgot about you,"

"Allow me to refresh your memory," Lucas said unleashing a blaze of PK Fire.

"Memory refreshed," Sonic said performing a horizontal spilt to avoid the flames.

Sonic touched down on the ground then began to run circles around the smashers. Sonic decided to trying to keep them busy one at a time was not going to work. He had to keep them all preoccupied in some way, and this was the best way. However, DK got annoyed and slammed his hands on the ground. Successfully shaking things up enough for Sonic to lose his balance. DK then swung his giant arm at Sonic. Sonic was already about to fall, so all he had to do was give up what little balance he had to fall underneath the attack. DK noticed this then pulled back his fist to deliver a hammer punch. Sonic gasped then rolled back onto his feet just as the fist came down, and boy did it come down. It seemed as if DK punched a hole in the ground. Sonic noticed this then snapped his fingers with an idea.

"Ya know guys it's not every day we get to do this," Sonic said aerial flipping away from Fox's laser blast. "I mean sure, technically we do this everyday," Sonic said blocking Lucas's kick with his forearm. "But ya know nothing ever like this," Sonic said back flipping over Link's horizontal slash. "I think we should try and mark this as a special occasion, ya know one to remember," Sonic said stepping onto Captain Falcon's shoulder as he unleashed a Falcon Punch. "That way we can make sure this NEVER happens again," Sonic grunted as he used both his arms to block a punch from Mario. "Cause I know one day we're just gonna look back on this day…" Sonic rolling on Luigi's back as he bent over to catch his breathe, and at the same time getting hit by Sheik. "And we're just gonna have a good laugh," Sonic said leaning back from his torso to dodge another of DK's wild punches. "Ya know we could try starting now,"

"OH, SHUT UP!" yelled all the smashers.

"I'm guess it's too soon," Sonic placed his hand on his ear at the same time leaning away from a kick of Lucario's. "Ness, how are you guys doing?" Sonic heard a bunch of wind coming from Ness's end. "Ness?"

"…S-S-S-Sonic…w-w-w-we should…p-p-p-pull out," Ness said through chattering teeth.

"Agh!… What for?" Sonic said after he was clipped by Mario's punch.

"We're gonna freeze to death down here!" Nana called over the howling winds.

Sonic gasped then jumped forward to deliver an axe to Mario who performed a cross block. "HQ, we need heat players to come out and back up the youngens. That means Ike, Roy, Bowser, and Charizard," Sonic knew now he couldn't afford to back down. He had to keep the smashers up here preoccupied in order to give the others down there the time they needed. He also had no doubt that the N.O.V.A agents were ready in case plan A failed, whatever that may be. "While you're at it give me a quick prayer,"

* * *

The Heat Team wasted no time. The moment they were needed they went in. They couldn't warp directly into the room where the kids were, but they were just outside it….with a hole platoon of soldiers too.

"Great," Ike muttered then moved into confront the enemies.

They being the more serious brawlers took on the soldiers quickly and easily. Convenient that this team not only packed lots of heat, but also are the muscle of the Blue Wind. Bowser swung his fist knocking down whole row of soldiers. Ike held his blade flat blocking laser fire then quickly spinning to slam to side of his blade into another row of soldiers. Ike glanced at Roy and then the door. Roy nods understanding the silent gesture. Roy ran to the thick armor plated door to see ice was actually seeping out the ends. Heck he felt colder just walking up to it. Roy understood now why Sonic requested all those with flame powers to go in. Obviously Ness's PK Fire wouldn't be enough. Roy powered up his sword to get ready to blow the door down. His teammates covered him easily giving him an ample amount of time.

Roy then swung his sword blowing to door inward. The door flew away, and the cold coming rushing at them harshly. Red brought out his Charizard and it also winced at the cold. Knowing they needed to hurry they rushed into the room, and once inside they saw a heated…well chilling battle was taking place. Currently they were all on the ropes trying to fend off what looked to be Popo, and a robot Nana. The robot and Popo moved completely in sync, even better then he did with the real Nana. Popo and the robot pushed out their hands to unleash a blizzard. The kids could barley hold on.

Red instructed Charizard to fly around the heavy winds to get a clear show at them that way. Red and Charizard took to the air to do just that while the rest of the team charged head on. As Roy swung his sword streams of heat seem to pour out of it. It made it somewhat easier to fight through the winds. They noticed Ness trying and failing to hold up a wall of PK Fire against the winds.

"Bowser, some assistance!" Ike yelled over the winds. Bowser nods toward him then grabbed Ike by his torso then threw him upward. Bowser's aim was well as he went down right where Popo was. "I'm sorry my young friend, but I must stop you!" Ike held his sword backwards as he came down gathering great amounts of energy. Popo and his robot noticed him and prepared an attack of their own. They both pulled back their hammers then charged it with their own energy. Ike brought his sword down just as the pair brought their hammers up. Roy and Bowser just reached the kids and quickly faced them to cover them.

When the two attacks collided a giant explosion took place that shook the very foundation of the underground area.

* * *

The hole DK made suddenly began spitting out smoke as the ground below them rumbled. All the Smashers stopped to look at each other hoping for an answer to that strange happening. Sonic was currently face first in the dirt, but was aware of what was happening. He decided to act now in order to save his team. Sonic used his spin dash to bounce off Lucas, Lucario, Zelda, and Fox then vaulted over Mario and Captain Falcon. Spun around Luigi, and finally slid between DK's legs to slide down the hole made earlier.

"Should-a we go after-a him?" Luigi asked.

"Do you-a even need to-a ask?" Mario asked jumping down the hole. The drop was much bigger then Mario realized but he adjusted. He slammed into the icy floor. Shortly after his teammates all joined him. Everyone looked around the room to see it was heavily damaged. The ice was broken and some parts melted. Normal room temp began to take hold of the room. Soon a sparking and sizzling sound caught everyone's attention. They looked around the area that was heavy with smoke. Lucas gasped then ran in a direction.

"POPO!" he yelled. The other Smashers soon followed upon hearing the boy cry out. When they reached him they were absolutely shocked. The robot that was given to Popo lye in pieces, and Popo almost in the same condition. Popo's parka was shredded some parts showing his injured skin. His hood lay in pieces showing his messy brown hair, and his hammer broken in half. The devices on him smash to pieces. "Popo, wake up!" Lucas asked shaking the boy.

The only solace anyone got was that he was still alive. Fox turned away almost wanting to cry, Link sharing his feelings. Luigi and Mario looked at each other sadly. "We'd-a better get-a him to sick bay ASAP," Mario said.

"Right," Capt. Falcon said glumly getting Popo on his shoulder. He glanced at the door the Lab. "Well, Popo was able to keep them from getting into the lab,"

"Yes, but at what cost?" Zelda asked looking to the floor.

"Should we see if they're still here?" Lucario asked.

"No, we-a got one injured and-a we're all worn-a out from that battle with Sonic. We won-a this one, and now there-a going down hard," Mario said.

"Not just hard…" Lucas muttered. Everyone turned to him. "I'm going to destroy them!"


	15. Con: The Truth Within the Truth

_**Civil Dispute part 15 Con**_

"_**The Truth Within the Truth,"**_

"That mission was a disaster," Sonic moaned as he sat in his chair after his injuries had been properly bandaged. It's early the next day after the battle to gain entrance to the Mayor's private lab. Sonic had called an emergency meeting to go over what went wrong with the battle. Everyone who was involved all have bandages of some kind on their person.

"I'll say, some of you guys ran back here with your tails in between your legs," Falco said smugly.

"The point was we weren't ready for such security measures," Wolf said.

"Or, they were too ready for us…" Sonic muttered. Everyone caught wind of what he said.

"You think?" Ness said.

"I've heard of being ready for anything, but they were too prepared, and way to ready. I thought we just caught them off guard, but I guess it was us who was off guard," Sonic said.

"He is right, I don't think that was luck they were able to push us back," Young said.

"Well, what should we do?" Falco asked.

"I'm stumped," Sonic said.

"Our fearless leader,"

"Thank you, but that doesn't help. I don't know what our next move should be. I doubt we could try breaking in that lab a second time,"

"So, we give up?" Peach asked.

"No of course not,"

"_If I may make a suggestion_," Mewtwo said making his voice heard. Everyone turned to him giving him the floor. "_We should continue our plan of surgical strikes since we are hopelessly outnumbered_,"

"Where should our next strike be?" Roy asked.

"Maybe…" Olimer said his voice going up in volume for a moment but he pulled back in thought. Then he spoke again. "That lab door, I was trying for a minute to get into it, but it was getting hopeless. I'm thinking that whole thing may've been a sting operation,"

"A sting?" Toon Link asked confused.

"What is a Sting Operation?" Ike said.

"Basically, it's a like a trap. You reach into the beehive to get honey, and you get stung," Sonic clarified. "So, that was just a random sting operation just waiting for us?"

"Possibly, but probably not though. They're getting intel on us somehow,"

"So, we may have a leak among us huh?" Wolf said eyeing everyone at the table.

"I doubt it, after all we do have two psychics here," Sonic said pointing to Ness and Mewtwo. "I know for a fact they're on the level, so it can't be any of us here,"

"Dedede?"

"He's paranoid, not stupid," Sonic said waving the accusation off.

"Then how?"

"Listening device maybe?" Young suggested.

"A bug, that's impossible, who could've planted it? Besides if they were listening in on us they would've stormed this place by now," Wolf said.

"However, back to what Olimer was saying," Sonic said bringing the focus back to the small spaceman. Olimer nods.

"There's a strong possibility that the mayor may have another lab. I mean, it would be pretty stupid and gutsy to hide incriminating evidence so close,"

"A secret lab huh, how do you suppose we find it, the phonebook?" Falco said.

"No secret is perfect, I'm sure we can obtain information on it's whereabouts," Marth said.

"The question on the table is how," Ike informed reinforcing his point by slamming his hand on the table. Everyone was silent not sure on this answer. No one knew exactly how they were gonna figure out where to go.

"I've got an idea," Sonic said standing out of his chair. Everyone turned to him for his answer. "I'll do some searching around the city,"

"That's an idea, you'll draw attention to yourself!" Ness exclaimed.

"No I won't. Listen, I'm noticing some of these villainy types are clinging to the mayor for some reason. Color me purple, but I'm suspicious,"

"Okay, so?" Bowser said.

"So you guys, I'm gonna find out just why there hanging around,"

"They say they've turned a new leaf," Peach said. Everyone looked at her blankly, and then everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

"She thinks villains can change, awe that's so cute," Bowser said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Anyway jokes aside, I want to take a look around and figure out just what their poison is,"

"And you're gonna find that out on your own?" Ike asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea Sonic," Ness said.

"Why not?"

"Because anything can happen,"

"Yeah, but I'll probably come back. I mean come on, no villain in that city can take any us, let alone me,"

"True but-,"

"I'll be fine, it'll be easier and you guys can rest up. Besides you still got that cold,"

"No I-aw-choo! Don't," Ness said sniffing.

"Trust me, if you were 100%, you'd be going with me. As an added measure to make sure nothing does happen that I can't handle I'd like Falco flying above in his Arwing. Just in case you need to make a quick pick up," Sonic said turning to the bird. Falco actually brighten up at the idea.

"I guess I'll be your eye in the sky,"

"That'll be much appreciated,"

"Okay then, where you gonna start?"

"I've heard about this fancy sciencey place where all types of stuff are made. If the mayor wants to do anything under the radar, that would be a bad place. But to get some tech for there would be a good place. I might even get lucky and find something that no one is supposed to look at," Sonic said.

"What's this place called?" Falco asked.

"Neometeo Tech," Sonic said.

* * *

Sonic slams his feet on the ground as he landed out of the transportation portal. Sonic took a quick glance around the area he was in. He landed directly on a rooftop. He guessed his target must've been close. Sonic took a quick glance in the air, but noted no Arwing yet. He supposed it would be better fuel economy for Falco to take his time to get out there. Sonic returned his gaze back to in front of him. He looked below him to see the bustling city below. Everyone looked like they didn't have a care in the world. Sonic decided to gaze around a bit looking for his birds-eye-view of things. Sonic then noticed a white building surrounded by gate of some kind. Sonic noted the building was quite oddly designed having twisting shapes all around the building. There was center structure of the building while all the shapes simple surrounded it from all angles. Tubes also seem enter and exit all around the building possibly to deliver mail or other objects. Sonic moved threw himself over the edge of the building he was on.

Sonic allowed his feet to slide against the side of it. Then he pushed off toward another building then kicked of that one and then made a mad dash for the building that's his target. Sonic quickly moved down the street toward the complex until he made it to the front gate. Sonic leaped over the gate that surrounded the complex then came down on his hands and feet. Sonic glanced around.

"No security?" Sonic wondered. "I doubt these geeks would actually be pacifist, so I'm guessing there's some foul play going on," Sonic said running up to the building. Sonic began to scale the tall structure by running alongside it. Sonic reached the top in a matter of moments then threw himself onto the top. Sonic then noticed a forced entry into the structure. "Ooo, I should be a cop, ya know without the whole failing to get the bad guy part,"

Sonic ran over then poked his head into the door that was forced upon. Sonic noticed a long winding staircase going down. Sonic then quickly leaped in then glanced around again then hopped onto the rail and began grinding down it. Sonic balanced himself perfectly as he grinds down it. It wasn't long until he noticed another door forced upon and then quickly kicked off the rail and through the open door.

"Whoever this guy is, he's sure not trying to make sure he's not followed, but seeing as no cops are outside or even on their way I guess I can assume no alarms have been tripped," Sonic said. Sonic looked around trying to figure out which way to go next, and while exploring he noticed something written on the walls. He was in the top secret area of the complex, so whatever this person was after they were gonna get it. Sonic looked to his left to see nothing out of the ordinary, and then his right to see another hall. This one however seemed to display a more hectic look. And when he says hectic he means that things were blown off the walls and random objects were on the floor. "With this detective streak I got going on Sherlock Homes may be out of a job,"

Sonic moved swiftly but subtly down the hall to follow the trail that was left. He wondered who could've just breezed in here and pulls this caper. He also found it odd that they were so quick about it, and not just quick but fast. Sonic then noticed the area ahead of him was full of lasers. Sonic sighed wondering how he was gonna do this. Sonic looked at the ceiling and then along the wall. Sonic backed up then curled up to begin charging a spin dash. Sonic then shot off leaving a blazing blue trail as he went. Sonic began circling around the lasers moving through the path with some ease. Sonic then quickly uncurled once he circled around twice to perform a somersault into a crouched landing.

"Good thing I watch a lot of spy movies," Sonic said smirking. Sonic walked down the corridor to enter another room. He noticed that there was actually a person in this one and by person he means a lady. She was currently approaching a floating object in some kind of containment tractor beam thing. She wore a skin tight speed suit that covered her entire body. She has blond hair and a mask over her eyes. She smirked.

"Easiest job I ever pulled and the cops are too busy looking for the wrong guy," She said reaching out to take the object. Sonic looked closer to see it was a simple rock, however the rock seemed to have some strange qualities. It glows a pinkish color despite it being grey. "Whoa, I see why the big guy wants this thing so bad, I can feel even more powerful with it," Sonic moved to get a closer look. "And, why he wants to keep this out the hands of enemies!" She quickly said while turning to kick a crate at Sonic who was too baffled to dodge. The crate fell on him pinning him to wall.

"Oh man, busted," Sonic grunted.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to be followed, or found out by a smasher, well renegade smasher,"

"So, please to meet you, names Sonic," Sonic said pushing the crate off of himself.

"You can call came Speed Meister,"

"So speedy lady, why don't you tell me what your plans are, we speedy types usually do,"

"Well, I suppose I don't see any harm with telling you, but I have a deadline to meet. Thanks anyway,"

" Awe shoot," Sonic muttered. Speed Meister then zoomed all around the room knocking object off shelves and breaking them.

"LAB HAS BEEN COMPROMISED, SELF-DESTRUCT WILL INITIATE IN 10 SECONDS," came a computerized voice. Suddenly, the exits began to be sealed up.

"Ten seconds, that's barley enough time to come up with an explosive related quip!" Sonic gasped.

"Oh, that must really burn you up," Speed Meister cooed. She dashed for the door that was slowly being sealed. "So long, Sonic the hedgehog, it's been a blast," she left leaving this words and a sealed door.

"Man she's good," Sonic muttered. Sonic shook that off for a moment to look around. The lab held no real importance at this point, but Sonic did however notice something on the floor. Sonic quickly dashed over to pick it up and then noticed he had only four seconds to get out. Sonic eye's glared for some opening of some kind. Sonic then saw from the floor a duct of some kind. Sonic hoped for the best then through the grating performing a somersault as the explosion sounded behind him. "AH!" Sonic dived down a narrow shoot keeping his body as straight as an arrow. Sonic zoomed down the chute with the fire of the explosion breathing down his neck. Sonic noticed a chute to his left so he opened his body in order to shift his body into the chute. As he went through it was then sealed off. Sonic then began sliding down the deep incline of the shoot.

"Gotta break my fall," Sonic grunted as he held out his arms and stiffening his quills as the slid his quills shot out sparks as he fell. Sonic began to feel his falling speed decreasing. "Hey I think this might work," Sonic said but then he slammed against grating of the exit then hit the ground. "Never mind…" Sonic moaned.

Sonic got to his feet then looked around trying to figure out just where Speed Meister may've went. Sonic glanced down each hallway trying to get a good clue of where she went. Sonic then heard heavy duty foot falls that Sonic familiarized himself with someone trying to get somewhere in a hurry. Sonic quickly followed after the footfalls to catch up with the perpetrator. Sonic found it an easy task to catch her being that she was going at such a leisure pace. However, she looked back to see Sonic on her tail.

"How'd you-?"

"I know, I'm amazing, but ya know what else is amazing-," Speed Meister then shot off in another direction trying to lose the hedgehog. "Did she just run off in the middle of my joke, awe, it was gonna be a good one to," Sonic pouted as he began chasing after her.

Sonic followed the path Speed Meister left behind. Sonic noticed that she seemed to know where she was going. It was not hard to figure out that this path was intended. She then dived out a window then began running down the side of the building. She quickly touched down on the ground then slid her feet on the dirt to get traction.

"About time you got here," Sonic said with his arms crossed who seemed to be waiting on her. She turned around sharply as Sonic dived at her tackling her back into the front door. The slammed through the door and both quickly rolled around until Sonic pushed off her. "Ya know what else is amazing, that my lawyers haven't informed me about this, that's what I was gonna say before,"

"RGH!" she growled as she dash toward Sonic. Sonic leaped over the attack just as she dived by. She quickly turned around to swing her leg for a high kick. Sonic bended his torso backwards avoiding the kick, and then she tried to deliver a fast hook punch that Sonic blocked with his forearm.

"Believe it or not sweetie, but I've become quite accustomed to fighting fast people, well faster then you anyway," Sonic said hitting her from behind with a spin attack. She hit the ground also dropping the rock. Sonic quickly scooped up the item then turned to her. "Now, explain to me just why you wanted this thing in the first place," Sonic could tell instantly this item was not normal. In fact it felt to him like he was holding a Chaos Emerald. This object contained some serious power and he had a funny feeling she had no real plans for it.

"That's none of your business," she barked shooting forward to grab the stone from Sonic's hand. Sonic however threw the stone to his other hand playing keep away with her. Sonic moved backwards being wary and still surprised with all this activity that no alarm has been sprung. T

"There was literally an explosion and still see no cops, maybe you can shed some light on this," Sonic said performing a sweep kick and knocking Speed Meister off her feet. Speed Meister was quicker then Sonic thought since she caught herself with one hand and kicked out with her leg to knock the stone out of Sonic's hand. Sonic didn't have a chance to go after it since Speed Meister punched him in the gut. She got up to catch the stone then began laughing.

"I'm gonna destroy you!" suddenly the stone began to pulsate with intense energy. "Forgot Namgge, this stone is mine!" Suddenly this intense power began to pulsate through her body. She then began gaining that pinkish aura around herself.

"So, Namgge does have some things he likes to keep in the closet," Sonic muttered. He didn't have a lot of time to think since Speed Meister was upon him. She charged toward him to slam her fist on him, but luckily Sonic rolled. However, he noticed she broke right through the thick flooring. This stone was definitely that something he wants to mess with. Sonic dove out the way of Speed Meister's next attack. Sonic took this chance to dash off. "I noticed you don't seem too happy, would like to talk about it," Sonic said leaping towards a wall to cling to it as Speed Meister smashed the wall underneath him. Suddenly a violent storm of vibrations shot up the wall then hit Sonic throwing him to the floor.

Sonic was thrown off by this. Speed Meister steps out the smoke unharmed then she placed her hands on the ground. She sent a violent vibration through the ground aiming a small earthquake that slammed into Sonic. Sonic smashed into a pillar then went rolling around the ground. Sonic stood up trying to shake off that shaking.

"What's wrong hedgehog, losing speed!" Speed Meister said hitting Sonic with a hook kick. "Can't keep up!" she said slamming her fist on Sonic's head. "Outmatched in your element," She said as she aimed a punch into Sonic's head, but at the last moment Sonic jumped back.

"Man, squirrels must love you because you're nuts," Sonic said ducking down placing a hand on the ground just as Speed Meister jabbed a fist forward. Sonic then leaped to the side as she swung a vertical kick. "Besides I prefer not to hit girls," Sonic then leaped up onto her shoulders then pushed off hard enough to throw her into a wall. Sonic performed a backwards roll then came to a fighting position.

"You-!"

"Yeah, it's me,"

Speed Meister then literally broke a chunk of the wall only to throw it at Sonic. Sonic performed a horizontal spilt as he jumped over it. Sonic touched down then began running past Speed Meister. She was on his tail in a moment's notice. Sonic quickly shot off to the left toward the foyer. Sonic saw that weird statue of some kind was the center piece of the foyer, a welcoming desk to the right, and elevators to the left. It was quite a fancy little space. Sonic leaped toward a wall just as another small earthquake charged toward his direction. Sonic touched the wall then jumped off to land behind Speed Meister. She quickly swung a back kick but Sonic was still quick on his feet. He stepped to the side of the kick and then he grabbed her ankle. Sonic revved his to dash to the other side of the room. Sonic quickly turned sharply also releasing Speed Meister to launch her at the statue and her flying right through the bottom.

"Alright fruit cake, time to give it up, we're gonna wind up trashing the place, and I don't know about you but I can't cover this. Paychecks aren't that easy to get, and for me money is quite the object," Suddenly, Speed Meister burst from the ground and pieces of the statue flying in random directions. "I see you're still going for it,"

"With this power, no one can stop me!" Suddenly, a ball of fire exploded in her face throwing her to a floor.

"Except that," Sonic said turning around. He looked to see Zelda, Link, Pit, and Lucas. "Hey guys,"

"Sonic," Zelda said plainly. "I see your having fun trashing the place,"

"Well miss crazy lady over there isn't helping. You think you can help me, you know I'm not a fan of hitting girls,"

"I suppose," Zelda quickly transformed into Sheik then charged off toward Speed Meister.

"So guys, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"What are you doing here?" Pit asked.

"I came looking for…uh…hm, I forgot," Sonic said scratching his head.

"Not surprising," Lucas said making a face.

"However, we still have to bring you in, still a main priority," Link said.

"Why are you guys here?" Sonic asked.

"Well, we were told that you might be here," Pit answered.

"You were only told a renegade smasher might be here, not some crazy chick whose basically going shopping in here?"

"No,"

"Don't you think that's odd?"

"We wish things were different Sonic, but we can't afford to be soft about this," Link said.

"Get ready Sonic," Lucas said getting ready for a fight. Sonic looked over his shoulder to see Sheik giving Speed Mesiter one heck of a pounding. She chained up her feet then began the process of pounding her face in. Sheik then took the stone from her. Seeing as the enemy has been subdued and he couldn't gaining anything from a fight he decided to book it. Sonic looked back at Sheik who seemed a bit distracted with the rock she held.

"Sorry guys, some other time. I think this would be a good chance to know something big is about to happen," Sonic shot off in blur toward Sheik.

"Sheik look out!" Link called. Sheik looked surprised then jumped to the side slyly avoiding Sonic. Sonic then shot off toward a window then smashed through it still surprised the lack of an alarm. Sonic began speed up the sides of those weird things around the building. Sonic got to the top of the building. Sonic then leaped high into the air possibly reaching ten miles high. Suddenly, an Arwing swoops by and Sonic lands on the wing. Sonic crouched down on the wing in order to stay balanced.

"So, mission any success, a lot of activity sounded to be going on?" Falco asked.

"Well, sorta, but we'll see," Sonic said holding up a piece of the stone that Sheik had. "Let's see why our Mayor was trying to do this under the table," Falco raised his eye at the hedgehog then simply shrugs. Falco turns tail then flies off away from the city at supersonic speed.


	16. Pro: Whose Side Are You On?

_**Civil Dispute part 16 Pro**_

"_**Whose Side Are You On?"**_

"Mario things are starting to get a little ridiculous," Link said to Mario while they were sitting in the meeting room of the castle. Currently they were the only occupants of the room. However the lights were on and the door was closed tightly. "We got smashers hurt, villains loose, and a shady business going on behind our backs,"

"I know-a Link, I am aware of how things-a look," Mario said scratching his head. He was stumped as well. He also stared at the rock that was retrieved by Link and his crew when they went to Neometeo Tech. The rock gave off some strange energy, and it was completely beyond anyone what it was. To the average person it just looked like a chunk of rock. "We don't know what's-a going, and it seems neither does-a Sonic,"

"That's pretty accurate. Mario I don't know about you but I want some answers. From what Sheik was able to get out of Speed Meister, she was hired for that job. And from what Sonic insinuated it's Namgge who hired her,"

"Link-a, what do you suppose we do?" Mario asked. "Obviously, telling Namgge about this item would-a be a bad idea. I have-a my suspicions too, but we gotta do this-a right,"

"I'm up for any suggestions," Link said leaning back in his chair with arms crossed.

"Alright, say we get a very small-a group to go poking around-a bit,"

"How small?"

"Two-a people, I don't want to draw-a lots of attention, we gotta be smart,"

"Finally, we're doing some actual good. Most times the mayor just has us rounding up super villains like it's no tomorrow. It's not our job to deal with those guys!" Link griped. He, like many smashers, felt the super villain population was a problem, but it was not a priority for them. If they ran across trouble, sure they'd help, but they wouldn't go on patrol unless they were looking for trouble or to blow off steam.

"I-a have some suspicions why, but we-a should stay on topic. We-a should make the team of-a minor characters that won't be missed, or don't-a have huge roles to play here,"

"I see, less attention toward us. We already might be in question, what with such a powerful object gone missing and Speed Meister in custody,"

"Right-a," Mario said nodding. "Now, who to choose?"

"Well…none of the Original 12 can go, and no bad guys we have here can go either. We still have a few hurt, so…."

"I think Lucas and Lucario might-a do," Mario said suddenly. Link looked unsure. "Come on, they-a are capable and they can-a work well with each other. I don't-a see any harm,"

"Neither do I, but that band on Lucas has me concerned. I've noticed some…odd behaviors from him. Out of everyone here he seems pretty loyal to the mayor, it's somewhat unsettling," Mario then frowned upon hearing that. It was true that Lucas started exhibiting strange out of the norm behavior ever since that band was put on him. Everyone was beginning to grow concern, especially when his powers began to develop more. Mario was extremely worried, after all he already had to treat one kid smasher, he was not prepared for another. "You really think he'd be up for a mission like this?"

"I'm sure he-a wants answers like the rest-a of us do,"

"Possibly, I guess we don't have much choice. So where do we start with this little investigation?" Link asked curiously.

* * *

"You need the two of us for a special mission?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Yes, we need answers," Fox said. Fox had been briefed on everything Mario and Link talked about. They felt they would need his cunning in order to execute a proper plan. After all foxes are naturally cunning.

"Answers, answers to what?"

"Lucas, this fighting has to end, and we need to know why it began in the first place,"

"We all already know why," Lucas said then he glanced to everyone in the room. "Don't we?"

"We only know what's on the surface, but we all have the feeling there's more to this than meets the eye. Nothing is in black and white," Link said.

"I agree, but how are we going to find anything?" Lucario asked.

"We believe your best bet is to figure out just where the villains in the city like to hang. Call it a hunch of ours but they all know something. There've been a string of robberies that's completely out of character for some of them. Some of them even being put on Namgge's pay roll, sounds too good to be true," Fox said.

"Maybe you guys are overreacting, and what proof do you have?" Lucas asked.

"We-a have no proof, that's-a why we're sending you-a two," Mario said.

"If you find nothing, we were wrong, you get something, well we gotta make our decisions a little differently," Link said.

"Sounds like an idea, where should we start?" Lucario asked.

"I've been thinking about that, and I think the best place to start would be in the rougher parts of the city," Fox said. "That would be in Southern District of Smash county. It should be pretty cleaned up with Namgge in charge, but that should just make finding who we need easier. It's unorthodox, but it's our best bet right now since we have no idea where the hive is,"

"Hive?" Lucario questioned.

"The super villains, we believe, are united under one leader. We need to figure out who this leader is, expose him or her, and bring them down. After all, it's our job now,"

"I guess we can do that," Lucas said a little unsure.

"That is a lot of villains to deal with by ourselves, you sure?" Lucario asked.

"Positive, you guys should do fine, not to worry Namgge will be in the know," Link said.

"Well I guess it's alright," Lucas said standing up.

"Great, I'll drop you off," Fox said giving them a thumbs up.

* * *

Fox's arwing shot through the sky. It flew low to the ground then quickly pulled up into the air. While it was low to the ground it had dropped off two passengers. They both went falling toward the ground then landed safely on the city streets. They both glanced toward the sky as the space fighter flew off into the distance. They both looked around to see the streets of the Southern District of Smash County had indeed improved since Namgge took charge in office. Lucario and Lucas were shocked that even with the streets so clean there was barley a soul out. Lucario and Lucas glanced at each other clearly confused. Lucas began walking down the side walk with Lucario right behind him.

"So what are we supposed to do exactly?" Lucas asked. He wasn't sure where to begin with this little adventure.

"Mario, are you there?" Lucario asked into his headset.

"Yes-a, is something wrong?" Mario asked.

"Well, we're a little unsure where to go. I mean, the streets are pretty empty right now,"

"Totally empty?" Mario asked surprised.

"Yeah," Lucario said looking around again. He noticed the random car go by every now and then but no one was out. The streets were clean and nicely paved. It wasn't like the towering buildings in the Central city. It was more subtle with much lower buildings and small apartments. Lucas and Lucario felt much more whelmed with this part of the county.

"Maybe you should try your Aura Vision," Lucas suggested. Lucario closed his eyes then looked around the area again. He noticed immediately that many people were gathered in their homes. Everyone was inside at this time. "This is odd…" Lucario muttered. He then noticed a strange aura. It didn't look like a normal being, mostly because it looked intangible. "Come on," Lucario motioned for Lucas to follow.

They dashed down the empty streets with Lucario tacking down the strange aura. Lucario shot down an alley, but quickly pulled back grabbing Lucas. Before Lucas could mutter a word Lucario put a paw on his mouth. Lucario opened his eyes then looked down the alleyway. It was a dead end, but it looked like someone was there. The person, using the term loosely, seemed to be made of pure water. Lucario had not met this villain, but he could sense an aura from the water figure. The figure glanced around then slipped down into a storm drain. Lucas gasped.

"What…was that…" Lucas asked slowly.

"I don't know, but that was definitely a living being, or something like that. They seemed to be in a hurry," Lucario said running over to the storm drain. Lucas followed closely glancing around nervously.

"What should we-," Lucas began but was cut off by Lucario ripping the storm drain out the ground. Lucario tossed it aside then jumped down below. "Never mind," Lucas said as he followed Lucario down into the underground. Lucas landed down below making a splash sound. Lucas cringed as he looked at what he landed in. "Yuck," Lucas spat.

"You coming?" Lucario asked turning his head toward Lucas.

"As soon I get an idea of what's in my shoes," Lucas groaned as he began walking forward. Lucario and Lucas walked casually through the sewers, the under belly of the city. Luckily, Lucario saw a side walk out of the sludge that still lead them down the path they needed to go. Lucas was relieved as he tried to shake the sludge off his sneakers. "Okay, which way did water person go?"

"Up ahead I believe," Lucario said glancing further down. Lucas glanced down the way they needed to go, the sewer system of Ninte' City. It may've been a beautiful city, but it was a different story down here. Pipes flowed from every which direction, but it was very spacious after all being a giant city. The walls were of a smooth rock and the smell, oh boy the smell….was oddly fresh. Lucas and Lucario looked at each other greatly confused. It seemed the deeper they go the fresher the scent. Why would a sewer system smell like…Fresh Pine?

"That's odd," Lucario muttered.

"What is it you-a guys?" Mario asked over Lucario's headset.

"It smells kinda fresh here,"

"In-a sewer?" Mario asked completely grossed out.

"I find that odd, don't you?" Lucario asked.

"Well then be careful you two," Link had added quickly. Lucario assured they would and continued down the path. The scent growing stronger, so strong Lucario didn't need his Aura Vision. However, Lucas suddenly picked up something.

"Lucario there are other people coming on the corridor there," Lucas pointed to their right across the sludge. Lucario was quiet for a moment then waited, and sure enough he heard footsteps, coming fast. Lucario quickly pulled Lucas into a shadowy area on their left. They sat quietly waiting until the intruders were revealed. They didn't wait long as the footsteps came to a stop out the exit.

"What was the rush for?" asked one the voices. They sounded pretty calm and casual.

"I thought I heard something, and I could swear I felt someone too," came another voice. It sounded like a kid. However, Lucas and Lucario instantly knew who they were. They came out of the shadows to see if what they thought was true and sure enough it was, Sonic and Ness. Ness and Sonic noticed Lucas and Lucario once they revealed themselves. Ness and Sonic stared at them and Lucario and Lucas stared back.

"Well…this awkward," Sonic finally said. And in typical fashion Sonic broke the ice for more conversation.

"What are you two doing here?" Lucas demanded charging PSI around his fist. He wasn't too fond of his friends right now.

"We're here to look into some weird happenings going on here in South District," Ness said.

"Really?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah, we usually get our groceries in this area, and the last guy we sent here said that the place was way vacant. Said it was so quiet that it was suspicious, and since we're not going to look for a fight I decided that me and Ness would go check it out," Sonic explained. Everyone looked at Sonic with a raised eyebrow. He just spilled his whole reason for being out. Lucas knew he wasn't lying, but Sonic didn't really make a habit of such things anyway.

"And you guys?" Ness asked. Lucario thought for a moment. He supposed it was only fair he give an explanation as well.

"We're here trying to find the super villain's hive, we suspect fowl play going on between them and the mayor. We're here to see if we can find any proof of some kind connection. We followed a person made of water down here," Lucario explained.

"Cool," Sonic said. Then he crossed his arms. "Ya know, since we got the same goal here, why not team up?" Everyone looked at Sonic questioningly. "Oh come on guys not like we haven't before!" Everyone looked at each other unsurely.

"Sure," Ness said.

"Why not?" Lucario said.

"…" Attention shifted to Lucas who was still quiet. "…okay,"

"Awesome, let's go guys!" Sonic exclaimed closing the distance by bounding over the sludge with Ness by his side.

"How ya doing?" Ness asked Lucas. Lucas blinked confused.

"Why do you ask?"

"I've just been…a little worried about you is all,"

"Well let's go guys!" Sonic said obviously a bit more upbeat with Lucario and Lucas along for the ride now.

"Is that-a Sonic?" Mario asked shocked.

"Yeah, he asked for a joint operation since apparently he came here to investigate the strange going ons in Southern District. We agreed so now we're working together,"

"Seriously?"

"I didn't see a problem with it, besides we aren't under orders to capture them, technically speaking,"

"Well I guess you're right, just be careful," Mario advised again.

"Was that Mario?" Sonic asked.

"Yes,"

"Tell him I said hi,"

"Sonic says hi Mario," Lucario said. Lucario heard a muffled chuckle on the other end.

"So how come he isn't here with you guys?" Ness asked.

"This had to be under the radar and if he went then he would look suspicious," Lucas said. Lucario was surprised Lucas pieced that together without it being said.

"So he just checks in every now and then," Lucario said.

"Man I'm so fed up with this sewer. I mean we're big time heroes," Sonic complained.

"I'm sure a quick shower will fix us…or five," Ness commented. Sonic then glanced down into the sludge.

"You guys said you were following a person made of water, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Lucario said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because I think they found us!" Sonic exclaimed as the water suddenly began to take shape into a woman. "I stand corrected, she found us,"

"And who might you be?" Ness asked.

"The names Hydra, you do well not to forget it, and I suggest you turn around and go before I'm forced to make this place your grave,"

"Hydrant huh, so I'm guessing you're quite the dog person then," Sonic said smirking. Hydra glared.

"I said Hydra, not hydrant!" she barked raising her hands and beginning to summon water around here.

"Dodge the sludge!" Ness yelled as all four quickly leaped away from the wave.

"Ew that's gross lady, you may roll around in that stuff for a living, but keep it to yourself!" Sonic said dashing away from another wave of sludge.

Lucario launched an Aura Sphere toward Hydra's main body. The Aura Sphere however went right through her body and out the other side and into a wall. Lucas launched a PK Fire at her but it fizzled out when it touched her. Ness launched a PSI shockwave but her body was unaffected by it. Hydra smirked as she changed her hands into whips and began swing her arms wildly. Ness ducked, Lucas sidestepped, Lucario tilted his body to the side, and Sonic leaped overhead. Hydra used her water like hair slam into Sonic and bring him down drowning him inside her.

"It's no secret Hedgehog that you're not a fan of water," Hydra smirked.

"I swear the stuff they put on the internet," Ness sighed sending a PK Fire at her again, but it fizzled out just like Lucas's. "We gotta get Sonic out of there, he won't be able to vibrate enough to get free," Lucas suddenly had an idea.

"Ness we're gonna have to work together," Lucas said. Ness looked confused. "Follow my lead, PK Fire!"

Lucas fired an intense burst of fire at Hydra. It fizzled out as usual let out a smoke. Ness followed what was going on and assisted Lucas. Ness launched his own version of PK Fire at Hydra. They circled around Hydra launching flames at her from all directions.

"Are you guys that thick headed, or just that stupid?" Hydra asked.

"Actually, we're pretty smart, well I am at least," Lucas said putting the bottom of his palms together to unleash a flaming attack that rivaled Charizard's. "When water gets hot it's starts to turn to vapor," Hydra suddenly noticed that her body was getting thinner. Ness and Lucas landed next to each other then rushed her with flames around their fist surrounded by fire. They charged her at the same time then followed through with a double uppercut. Hydra's body became mostly smoke, enough for Sonic to slip out. Once Sonic was out Lucas launched a PK Freeze, freezing her solid. Sonic caught his breath and then he and Lucario smashed the ice sculpture to pieces.

"Ugh, that was too close," Sonic coughed still clearing water out of his lungs.

"Great job buddy!" Ness said raising his hand for a high five when he noticed Lucas seemed distressed. "Lucas?"

"Uh, I'm fine, great work," Lucas said turning back around to face Ness with his hands behind his back. Ness looked at Lucas oddly.

"You okay?"

"I'm great," Lucas said revealing his fist and raising it. Ness looked unsure but pumped fist with him anyway.

"She wanted us to turn back, so that must mean we're going the right way," Ness said. Once Sonic regained himself they continued down the walkway of the sewers. It wasn't long until they made it to a huge juncture point. This juncture led to numerous pathways through the city, and could possibly lead to entry into the city at numerous points. The point they all had come in from was the very top of the pit, and at the very bottom was a whirlpool of sewer water. The bottom was at least a hundred meters below them. The place was so big a small skyscraper might be able to fit down there. "Did we make it to the center of the sewer system?"

"That doesn't make sense to build the center in the southern part of the city," Sonic said crossing his arms.

"No, but maybe it's like an important juncture that connects to other portions," Lucario theorized. Lucario then brought his paw to his headset. "Do you guys have a fix on our location?"

"Yeah, you've actually made it to the center of Southern District," Fox said.

"Then whatever that Hydra person was defending most be around here somewhere," Lucas said looking around, but with so many pathways leading somewhere how were they to proceed.

"Well let's look around," Sonic jumped down from their perch to land on a platform that connected two paths. Lucario, Lucas, and Ness followed his lead landing around him.

"We gotta take a close look around and see if we find anything, but this place is so big…" Lucas said.

"Lucario can't your aura help us?" Ness asked.

"Possibly let me try," Lucario said then closed his eyes. The rest of the team waited for Lucario to finish doing that as they looked around. Sonic leaped around the area from pipe to pipe in order to gain some understanding of where they were. Everyone did note that the fresh smelling was pretty strong here, so whatever was going on this place had to be the source. "I've got something," Immediately the others returned to Lucario for the update. "I sense a great collection of energy down below us, but it's hard to tell there may be some kind of interference,"

"Below us…but that has…" Sonic gulped looking down at the swirling water below. Sonic was trying to keep his cool as best he could, but it was growing to be much more difficult than he bargained for.

"Keep your cool Sonic, nobody said we were diving into the sewage," Ness said. However, they all began to hear rumbling, like rushing water. They all looked above them to see it was Hydra who seemed to have defrosted was now a giant tidal wave.

"Dive into the sewage!" Lucario yelled.

"I'd rather die!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Either or Sonic," Lucario left him with those words as he leaped over the side railing. Sonic gasped and turned to the two PSI kids who merely shrugged and went over to. Sonic gave a quick prayer then jumped down just as Hydra flooded the platform. They fall was very deep so just falling would be pretty dangerous. Sonic glanced back to see the water catching up, so he grabbed a pole to swing himself onto a wall then began running down the side. It was shortly that he caught back up with his friends, and using his speed and jumping ability he managed to catch all of them and had them cling to him. With gravity on his back and so much weight on him Sonic only had the choice of running down the sides.

"Anybody gotta plan?" Sonic yelled as the water on both sides was getting closer. "One preferably that keeps me dry!"

"Keep going!" Lucario yelled. Sonic was getting closer to the swirling water below them as Hydra's tidal wave was getting closer. Sonic cringed as he dove into the water below waiting for the awful feeling of wetness overcomes him, but it never came. "Sonic you can open your eyes now," Sonic did and saw that he was a strange structure of some kind. Sonic was confused especially since he was sitting on the floor and he wasn't wet. He looked at Lucario mystified. "Look up," Sonic did a saw a huge door like shutter above them. He also heard Hydra cursing up a storm that would make a sailor blush.

"Okay, I'm confused what happened?" Sonic asked.

"As I thought, that swirling water was a fake," Lucario said. Sonic tilted his head. "An illusion someone created, when this door here was what kept the water out of this area. I'm guessing, this is our target,"

"It has to be, you guys feel all that energy flowing around us?" Ness asked mystified. Sonic popped to his feet.

"Well since I'm dry I guess I'll be okay. Now where do we go?" Sonic asked.

"Only one path to take," Lucas pointed ahead of them to see a corridor in front of them. They all entered and noticed immediately that they were no longer in the sewers. They hall was white and technological, sorta like the walls at Neometeo Tech. They also smelled that fresh scent from before but it was a little too powerful now. They all casually walk down the hall not really caring for stealth since they're still trying to get over the shock of such a place exiting right under their nose. However they didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey what are you doing here!" yelled a voice. Not sure of who it was they all immediately went to town on the guy. Upon stopping their stomping of the guy they realized that this was Dark Pesidialla.

"One of many baddies, I'm guessing we're in the right place," Ness said.

"Then let's move," Sonic said jogging down a hall with his friends right behind him. Sonic was taking it slow so his friends could stay with him, but they still moved quickly down the single hall. They couldn't afford any fowl ups here. They continued down the hall surprisingly no resistance, no guards, no nothing, and this seemed way too easy.

"Sonic, that energy I'm feeling is getting even stronger," Ness said. Lucas and Lucario instantly agreed.

"What is it they have here in this place?" Sonic questioned. They then saw the end of the hall. They all halted before exiting as they all peeked their heads out to see what was going on. Their eyes bulged greatly upon seeing numerous baddies all at work doing something. They also noticed that they had three strange rocks in containers on the other side of the room, and it was a easy guess to see what powered this place. They all looked to see the villains all constructing something. "I bet my aunt sally that that's not community service hours they're working on,"

"You have an aunt sally?" Lucas asked.

"Besides the point, they are making something, but what is it?" Lucario asked himself. Lucario then tried to use his headset, but he suddenly realized he didn't have a signal. Sonic and Ness also tried their communications and found they also were unable to.

"Seems like we're in too deep, literally," Sonic said.

"What do you suggest?" Lucario asked.

"We came here to get answers, so let's get em," Sonic said.

"That's a lot of guys Sonic, most of them we're not familiar with," Lucas said glancing around the room.

"Wait guys, somethings happening," Ness said alerting them. They all quieted down to listen.

"Listen everyone we must finish this soon otherwise we may be penalized greatly," said a strange being on a floating platform. It looked like a giant crab with two legs and a thick shell around his torso. His head barley stuck out though.

"Alright you crustation we're working as fast as we can," Hyperfire groaned melting down metal.

"Everyone!" someone called suddenly appearing in a puff of smoke. The smoke dispersed to reveal a strange person dressed like a jester with a staff. The man has pale skin and a long purple scarf around his neck. "Someone has breached through my illusion!"

"What?" questioned Masher questioned lifting a giant piece of metal.

"We have intruders you fools, we must secure the parts of the Dyn tablet at once!" the jester said gesturing toward the rocks in the strange containers with his staff.

"So guys?" Sonic asked looking at his friends.

"Let's make our move," Lucario said.

"Alright clowns gigs up!" Ness exclaimed leaping out the hall. Attention shifted to them as the entire room of super villains faced them surprised.

"Oh, so this is the hole you guys crawl out of," Sonic said.

"Kill them!" exclaimed the crab on the hover craft. Everyone baddy in the room dropped what they were doing to confront them.

Sonic, Lucario, Lucas, and Ness charged forward. Sonic used his spin dash to push his way through the thick of the crowd. However, he slammed into Masher's chest making him fly off in another direction. Then Lucario came to tackle the big brute making him only flinch enough for he and Sonic to get out his path.

"Who are most of these guys?" Ness said leaping away from a freezing blast of ice.

"Well, there's Masher, Earthlor, Plague, Freezlar, Dr. Crustation, Ms. Mimic, Hyperfire, Titanium Man, Plasmotron, and me the Illusionist!" the jester said waving his staff around.

"Well at least their shot Hydra, the guy in the bath robe, and Speed Meister," Ness said jumping over a blast of icicles from Freezlar.

"All these baddies and you guys couldn't come up with better names for yourselves," Sonic asked dodging a blast of Hyperfire by performing a split.

Lucario launched an Aura Sphere at Titanium Man but it merely smashed against his skin as if it was water. Titanium Man then charged toward Lucario to tackle him. Lucario vaulted over him for him to slam into a wall leaving a print of himself. Lucas fired a PK Fire at Plague who mentally ripped the metal out of the floor and used that as a shield. Plague then flattened out one of the metal pieces to launch at Lucas. Lucas performed a front flip over the first piece then fell back into a position with his back touching the floor as the other piece sailed over him. Lucas popped back up to shoot out a PK Thunder. It had packed enough power to send Plague flying into a wall. Shortly after Earthlor covered in his rock armor came in to wrap his giant hand around Lucas. Ness fired a full powered PK Flash that shattered the arm and releasing Lucas.

"Thanks," Lucas said returning to the battle.

"Hey guys, it's been a while," Sonic said tilting his body in midair to dodge a blast from Plasmotron and Hyperfire.

"You got lucky last time!" Hyperfire said.

"Yeah I sure did, I didn't get sued for that car I landed on, I'd say that's pretty lucky,"

"Pest!" Plasmotron yelled shooting a plasma blast.

"I see that aim of yours is still much to be desired," Sonic said jumping to side to dodge it, and have Masher take the brunt of the attack.

"Come quietly and we wont have any more trouble," Lucario said flipping Freezlar onto his back. Freezlar tried to freeze Lucario's paws solid, but Lucario yanked them away, but not quick enough as his paws were still frozen. Lucario turned around to smash his frozen paws into Ms Mimic which shattered them. "Sorry miss,"

"Oh you will be!" Ms, Mimic said launching an Aura Sphere at Lucario. It hit home as it slammed into Lucario's torso. Titanium Man came from behind to punch Lucario and knock him to the ground.

"You want trouble, well you got it," Titanium Man said.

"Calm down tin man," Sonic said performing a sonic spin attack at Titanium Man's legs. This caused Titanium Man to be airborne. Sonic then began to create a tornado around Titanium Man and then launched him at Masher and they went flying across the room. "This is getting a little out of hand," Sonic said helping up Lucario. Suddenly they both were hit with Aura Spheres knocking them down.

"Enough!" called a voice. Everyone stopped their combat to see a giant gloved hand.

"M-Master Hand?" the smashers questioned.

"That's right you four and I'm very disappointed with how you've been handling yourselves," Master Hand fumed.

"Handling-Master you just vanished I'd say that such bad care giving," Sonic said.

"Where have you been Master the cities being turned upside down because of you," Ness said.

"It's complicated, you see… you fools have been tricked!" Master Hand exclaimed. The Smashers were confused when suddenly Masher took hold of Sonic and Lucario, and Earthlor used his rock armor hands to hold Ness and Lucas. "Hahaha, you fools fell for it!" Suddenly the image of Master Hand disappeared to reveal the illusionist.

"Why you little-," Ness began.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you guys should be more careful," The Illusionist said.

"Now, what do we do with them?" Plague asked rubbing his aching head.

"Simple, they know things they shouldn't so it's best to get rid of them," The Illusionist said.

"Well can't you tell us your plans and then kill us. It makes me feel awful solving a mystery and nobody know it," Sonic said.

"Well then," Dr. Crustation said floating down on his platform. "Let's fix that. You've been interfering with our plans here for quite some time, and you didn't even know it,"

"Where are the Hands?" Lucario demanded.

"We don't know, they're being kept somewhere beyond us,"

"Well at least we know their alright,"

"Now, what are you building, or more specifically, what does your boss have you building?" Ness asked.

"Wise child," The crab doctor said patting him on the head. "As you can assume it is a weapon, greatly behind schedule,"

"And those glowing rocks?" Sonic asked.

"Artifacts filled with mystical energy. They have the ability to bring out a person's potential and then some as I'm sure you noticed with Speed Meister,"

"Also gave her some new powers," Sonic muttered. "Where did you get them?"

"Well I can't tell you that part, but I can say they were issued from the highest of authorities in the land,"

"The mayor?"

"Even higher,"

"The Senate!" Ness gasped. The other three looked at Ness questioningly. However instead of answering the crab doctor just shrugged casually. "The Senate is in on this!"

"Can't say to be honest, but I think that's enough information that you should be able to know,"

"Alright let's kill them already!" Hyperfire exclaimed with flames starting to become fiercer.

"Wait, let the children go and take us instead!" Sonic exclaimed flailing his legs Ness and Lucas rolled their eyes. "Or take the kids and let us go, whatever floats your boat I guess," This made Ness and Lucas glare at him now.

Ness and Lucas shot out a PK Thunder from their heads. Then they made the attacks fuse together then shoot into Earthlor throwing him back. Ness and Lucas were able to get lose then and then moved to free Sonic and Lucario. Freezlar moved to intercept them but Ness smashed his bat into his jaw smashing pieces of ice of his face.

"Sonic, Lucario, time to move!" Ness yelled. Sonic clenched his eyes shut as he began to shake. Then his shaking began to shake Masher's entire body. Masher's grip on Sonic loosened enough for Sonic to curl up spin out of his grip while Lucario muscled his way out. Titanium Man lunged at them but they both leaped out of the way. Titanium Man winded up rushing into Masher making both fall to the floor.

"So whose having a good time, raise your hand?" Sonic said dashing through the crowd.

"We should leave while we still can," Lucario suggested throwing Plague into Ms Mimic.

"Then let's go!" Ness said using his PSI to throw Titanium Man into Hyperfire.

"Which way is out?" Lucas said slamming the sole of his shoes into Plasmotron's gut.

"Up," Sonic said jumping above Masher's wild swing.

"How?" Lucario said ducking down dodging Ms Mimic's hook punch.

"This way!" Sonic exclaimed spin dashing through opposition so his friends could follow. The four quickly dash down the hallway they came from. "Lucario can you find us a way out?"

"You might get wet," Lucario said. They ran down to the entrance they came in from. "Here goes," Lucario launched numerous Aura Spheres at the ceiling. Then slowly it began to leak out water and then the added pressure made the whole thing collapse. Lucario grabbed Ness while Sonic grabbed Lucas. They both leaped up just as a gigantic wave came rushing in. It also washed away the villains in the process. Sonic flipped forward as Lucario launched out the other side of the rushing water. Lucas and Ness created barriers around themselves respectively. Sonic and Lucario landed on random pipes above the flood.

"Looks like they're all washed up," Sonic said smirking. Lucas sighed shaking his head. "I've always wanted to use that line against someone else,"

* * *

"Well guys that was a fun time," Sonic said to Lucas and Lucario when they finally made it topside. They saw that it was pretty late around sunset.

"It was great, like old times," Lucario said.

"Lucario can you hear me?" an exasperated Fox called over Lucario's headset.

"We're fine Fox, we went deep underground that we lost your signal. We found some pretty interesting things," Lucario said.

"Alright, I'm on way for pick up," Fox said.

"Guess we'll split too," Ness said. Sonic and Ness began to walk away.

"Sonic wait!" Lucas called. Sonic stopped to face him.

"You said you'd explain things, that you would tell what's up," Lucas said.

"Yeah, you're right. Lucas, we never meant for anyone to get hurt. I didn't intend to hurt our friends, but something was wrong with them and if we didn't act they would've hurt a lot of people," Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Just promise me you won't take anything from Namgge, please," Sonic said. Lucas's eyes shifted to the ground. Because of this Sonic was able to see Lucas's headband clearly now. "What's that thing?"

"It's uh…" Lucas couldn't look the hedgehog in the eye.

"Please tell me Namgge didn't give that to you," Ness said joining the conversation as he gave his position for the teleporter.

"I'll be alright, it's helping me with something that's a little out of control," Lucas said.

"Lucas you have to trust us, we're your friends and we do want what's best for you. Just consider what you're doing," Ness said placing a hand on Lucas's shoulder. Suddenly a portal opened up behind them.

"I…okay…" Lucas said. Ness smiled as he ran inside the portal.

"Please get rid of that thing, and be careful you two. You've just seen the belly of the beast," Sonic said going into the portal. It closed up as he went inside. Lucario picked up Lucas then scaled a building quickly to get picked up by Fox's Arwing.

"Mario this is Fox, I've picked them up and we are on our way back," Fox said into his communicator.


	17. Con: Full Scale Assualt

_**Civil Dispute part 17 Con**_

"_**Full Scale Assault,"**_

"The Dyn Tablets?" Olimer questioned. Sonic and Ness had finally returned and mostly everyone in the castle was asleep. Sonic and Ness were explaining to Olimer, who waited up for them, what had occurred during the underground adventure.

"Yeah, apparently, these things are super powerful, four of them apparently," Sonic said.

"Technically five though," Ness said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, don't you remember, you prevented Speed Meister from stealing the one she got at Neometeo Tech. That's where we got that sample too," Olimer explained.

"Oh, right, forgot about that…where is it now anyway?"

"Under heavy lock and key probably," Olimer said tiredly.

"Yeah, we should probably head to bed Sonic," Ness said agreeing with Olimer's tired tone.

"Yeah, alright guys, let's call it a night," Sonic said. Olimer was grateful as he rushed off to his room. Sonic blinked at him then said goodnight to Ness as he left. Sonic then glanced around the room till he went over to his chair. He reached underneath it to pull out a small ear piece. He pressed the button then clipped it to his ear. He sat quietly tapping his fingers on the table in an unknown beat, suddenly he perked up. "Hey, it's me again…," Sonic was silent. "Well yeah, I know I call to often, but this gets hard…yeah, I know I owe you big, as you keep telling me during these conversations," Sonic was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, tell her I said hi, anyway, I'm sure Lucas and Lucario reported to everyone what they found…" Sonic sat for a moment until his eyebrow rose. "Really, it was a covert mission so Namgge doesn't even know it happened and neither do most of the others?" Sonic asked. He then sat and listened as he nods his head. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about too, they're called the Dyn Tablets…. Right and some baddies in the city are building something with four of these bad boys already. I've seen this thing in action and it really isn't anything to mess with. They could rival my Chaos Emeralds, speaking of are you keeping them safe?" Sonic cringed at the volume the ear piece let out. "Sorry, just wanna make sure…with these Tablets so powerful I just feel outgunned without em. Speaking of does our other friend know where the tablet that Speed Miester attempted to make off with is at?" Sonic sat and listened for a moment. He then stood up to begin pacing at super speed. "I'm waiiitiiiinnngg…" Sonic said. Finally he got an answer then frowned. "There, are you sure?" Sonic groaned. It seemed to be confirmed as Sonic groaned even louder. "Great, thanks, we'll deal with it tomorrow, I'll ask for ideas later,"

Sonic pressed the button on the headset again then removed it as he sighed. Sonic walked back to his chair then placed it underneath. He quickly shut everything down in the Throne Room then rushed off back to his room.

(The Next Day)

Sonic yawned as he was calmly walking down the hall as he stretched his sore body a bit. He really couldn't wait till all this craziness calmed down. He was all for excitement and all but this was starting to get a little ridiculous. Sonic thought for a moment on their next plan since the conversation he had with his tip. The best thing to do obviously was secure the pieces of the tablet. Which in Sonic's opinion looked like pieces, so it was safe to say the tablet was not only incomplete, but also they haven't all be found that's the good news. Bad news, the bad guys have their hands on most, and they're probably on the home screech right now while the smashers have been dragging there heels the entire time. If the smashers weren't all broken up like this the information of these tablets would not have sailed over their heads. Sonic wasn't the intellectual scholar but he knew basic math. He could easily tell that things were not adding up.

"We're too out of the loop to really do anything at this point. We can only hope to stall until we get up to speed on things and wreck the mastermind behind all this," Sonic muttered with his arms crossed. Sonic just questioned how to do it.

"_Sonic_,"

"Yikes!" Sonic screamed turning sharply around with his arms and leg in the air. He saw that it was only Mewtwo. "Do we have to put a bell on you or something?"

"_Apologies Sonic, but it is very urgent. I sense a powerful force in the city that is similar to these Dyn Tablets you spoke of,"_

"You think it's another piece of it?"

"_Possibly,"_

"Darn, looks like I won't get breakfast after all," Sonic sighed as he followed Mewtwo into the teleporter room. Currently no one else was in there so Mewtwo had to press the button on Dedede's chair for the teleporter to pop out.

"_We don't have to go this second, besides it's best we have everyone here_,"

"Uh oh, what do you know?"

"_The location of the tablet…"_

_(Break)_

"IT'S WHERE!" everyone in the room yelled after they were gathered after breakfast. Mewtwo solemnly nodded.

"_I'm afraid so, it's located in the heart of N.O.V.A's headquarters. They've been using it to power their building, understandable why our enemy has not tried to take that one yet. Even if they have the muscle to do it, they may want to still keep themselves below the radar to prevent being discovered by anyone, especially the Smashers,"_ Mewtwo explained.

"Which is why we Ex Smashers's are gonna step up to the plate," Sonic said smirking.

"But…that place…that place is filled to the brim with baddies," Ness said. "And soldiers, who are heavily armed,"

"Their security is probably tight as well, seeing as they seem to be the most technological in this world," Marth said.

"That just means that we aren't sparing anything this time around guys," Sonic said.

"What are you saying?" Roy asked.

"We're going full scale, all out brawl,"

"WHAT!"

"_I agree with Sonic, we must get that tablet. We are too far out of the loop to properly plan a form of attack against our real enemy, and by the time we do it may be too late. Whoever they are, they need these fragments to complete the tablet, so naturally we must keep the pieces out of their hand's," _Mewtwo said in agreement.

"But Mewtwo, that place is gonna be crawling with soldiers, and it'll take as all day to fight our way to get to the front door. You know the other Smasher's are gonna show up within a few minutes of the battle making things twice as hard," Ike explained his thoughts. "We can't just all go charging in,"

"_And we won't,"_ Mewtwo said to put Ike's worries at ease. "_The two teams thing seems to work pretty well for us, only this time they will be more balanced, and they have the same mission_,"

"What does that mean exactly?" Young Link asked raising his hand.

"It means that we won't have a full team of heavy hitters, or quicker fighters. The teams will be balanced out depending on strengths," Red explained. With his knowledge of Pokemon it was easy to decipher the tactic Mewtwo was going for.

"_Right, I will need help to decide which team goes where,"_

"The teams should be no larger than four people Mewtwo, better that way," Marth suggested.

"Then that means there are gonna be more than two teams," Peach said.

"Yeah, that's probably best though, it might help keep us more spread out so we won't get in each other's way, and spread out the forces of the base. I would really hate to have half of that entire base coming at me at one time," Wolf said.

"Divide and conquer…a classic strategy," Marth said.

"With powerful results," Ike agreed. "If done right that is,"

"Then let's do it," Falco said.

"But if I may point out," Ike quickly added. "We have no lay out of this building,"

"Ah, that is where I come in," Sonic said standing out his chair. "The leader of each group will be given a map to locate our target. When either group gets the target they are to wait there and hold down the fort until the rest of the groups meet up. When we get there Mewtwo will teleport us out of there,"

"Sounds risky, what if one of the groups gets pinned down?" Peach asked.

"_Don't,"_ Mewtwo said simply.

"Well okay then," Falco said.

"Well if all questions are answered…let's get ready," Sonic said.

"Beep!" Mr. Game and Watch exclaimed.

"Glad to see someone's excited,"

(Break)

A strange building of some kind sat in the center of the Central City. Central City was in all essence a glorified city of greatness and excellence. Central City was built totally of tall overbearing buildings, and skyscrapers. The center of all the masses was the 64 Tower. It got it's name from the amount of companies that confide in it. Ya see, 64 is the key number being that this building signifies that any company who has a share in this company, is possibly one of the most powerful and successful company in the whole city. So, it was understandable that every known entrepreneur wanted in on it. Master Hand actually was among these crazed entrepreneurs who clamored for spots, since after all being the owener of the Smash Bros. Corporation got him paid the big bucks.

The tower stood tall among other buildings since it was quite literally the tallest building in the Smash Universe. On the very tip top of this building a figure stood. The figure stood with their arms crossed and allowed the wind to blow past them as they watched the sun set in the distance. The figure opened their eyes looking down on the city below them, his emerald green eyes scanning the area.

"Almost time…" the hedgehog muttered watching the sun set. He felt this foreboding feeling going through him, that something was gonna go down, in a bad way. Sonic looked down again toward the city and farther down the street. He saw a building that stood on the northern part of the city. It was shaped like a giant ring centered on another building that stood as the main structure. It stretched out quite far, possibly taking up half the Northern part of Central City. It possibly was about the size of half the island the smashers lived on. Sonic was surprised with how gigantic it was, but he knew it needed to be done. Suddenly a beeping sound got his attention. Sonic clicked a button on his headpiece.

"Sonic, we're in position," Ness said over his communicator.

"As are we," Ike said.

"Us too," Marth said.

"Alright, let's hit em hard," Sonic said. Sonic jumped up then performed a front flip then landed on another building with his team there waiting for him. Sonic's team consisted of Toon Link, Bowser, Red, and Roy.

"Sonic said he's ready, you guys good to go?" Ness turned to his team. His team consisted of Nana, Diddy Kong, Peach, and Mewtwo. They all nod in unison.

"Ready team?" Ike asked turning to Falco, Mr. Gama and Watch, Captain Olimer, and Young Link.

"Ready to go Ike," Falco answered for everyone.

"And you guys?" Marth asked for finalization. He has Wolf, Wario, Pichu, and King Dedede.

"We we don't have much choice do we?" Dedede responded. Marth sighed that he was stuck with the team with the most attitude.

"Then let's go!" Sonic exclaimed. Each team struck the circle at certain points literally smashing right trough them thanks to each team's specific heavy hitter. They knew that the center compound was only the beginning of the complex. The underground was of the area was like a giant maze and finding their target would be difficult. Already soldiers were appearing the apprehend them. Sonic's team moved in from the front, Ness's the left side, Ike's the right side, and Marth's from the back. Many jokes were thrown in Marth's direction for their specific place of attack.

Robots were mobilized first since it took them the shortest amount time to get running. These robots were the same the Smasher had been dealing with. Humanoid drones, with metal arms with cannons on top of them, legs with knees that bended inward, a thick blue armor coating for it's torso, a needle like neck, and a small sphere for a head with random flashes of light. The robots all took to the air then began scanning the area. They saw four masses of intruders all coming toward the base. So, in regular computer fashion the divided the platoon evenly then went in. Sonic used his speed to smash through the robots with a spin dash, with some kick added by Bowser. Toon Link actually rid on Bowser's shoulder, as Red was riding on Charizard as they moved in. Sonic jumped up smashing another batch of robots to pieces. Red ordered Charizard to follow up Sonic's attack with a flamethrower. Ivysaur was also riding along as it launched vine whip grabbing robots and throwing them in random directions.

"Boy, this is turning into a real situation," Sonic said zipping in between laser fire. "I'm starting to think they don't wanna buy our Girl Scout cookies," Sonic said flying forward with his foot leading.

Bowser launched Toon Link into the air as the as swung his sword upward slashing a robot clean through. A robot came from behind him constricting him and bringing him down to the ground rougly forcing Toon's face first into the grassy grounds of the military base. Toon Link struggled but was not strong enough to get free. Luckily, Bowser grabbed the robots head then crushed it in his palm. He then tossed it aside.

"Whew thanks," Toon said climbing back on Bowser's sholder. Bowser only gave a grunt as a reply as he rushed to catch back up with his team.

Marth's team had already made it in the base considering his team member's ill tempers made them splendid fighters which allowed them to literally force their way into the base. They came in on what looked like the mess hall. Soldiers all looked at them surprised with food hanging from their mouths.

"Ugh, how unbecoming," Marth commented.

"Let's kick their butts!" Wario exclaimed slamming his fist into his open palm. His team moved in fast before the soldiers could fully gather themselves. These soldiers were not armed so deadly force was not needed. Wario threw soldiers over his shoulder displaying his strength. Dedede slammed his hammer into the ground creating a shockwave that blew the soldiers back. Marth swiftly moved between soldiers his blade flashing off the light. Wolf struck a soldier with an open palm strike then turned to Marth.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked. Marth experimentally touched his headset still foreign to technology a little bit. He studied the map before his eyes and then nods.

"There is an elevator shaft to left once we leave here. We should be able to go down from there," Marth said.

"Let's go then!" Wario said bashing down the door to the mess hall and knocking over Soldiers who were passing by.

"Just because this is an assault Wario doesn't mean we must attack everything in sight," Marth said. "We have the element of surprise, and we've spread out their forces, we shouldn't have to fight every soldier we see," Marth glanced down the hall noticing soldiers everywhere running down the hall, but none going toward them. That is until one of them noticed Wario's handiwork. Marth sighed then moved to the left toward the elevator.

Ike quickly rushed forward swinging his blade smashing a robot to pieces. Young Link kicked off his shoulder to stab a robot in the torso then kicked off of it to behead another robot cleanly. The boy then fell onto a blanket made of Pikmin. He thanked a few of them then ran back off just as Olimer reached into the pile then wiped out a chain of Pikmin that attached to a few robots and began to pound away at them with their specific power. Falco flashed by finishing off the robots the Pikmin weakened. Mr. Game and Watch did his random assortment of moves that dispatched each robot in his way. Ike saw a clear shot toward the building and took it.

"Cover me!" he called charging. Ike assumed his team was successful since he wasn't detoured in the least. "Aether!" Ike exclaimed smashing the wall to pieces thanks to his signature move. He then made the gap wider by performing a horizontal slash.

"Allow me," Young said throwing a bomb at the wall. Ike's quick reflexes keeping him from getting caught in the explosion. The wall was successfully opened up and Ike called for his team to follow before support rallied for the robot troops. They all complied entering and into a random hallway of sort. Upon further observation Ike realized their entry point also included downed soldiers. Laser fire starting shooting down the hall and whizzing by them as the soldiers just down the hall was shooting at them with a rain of lasers. Game and Watch held up his trash can that caught the laser fire.

"Where to now Ike?" Olimer asked.

Ike's situation was similar to Marth's but he was simply better at playing it off. Ike fiddled with it then realization hit him. "A flight of stairs far down this hall, that should be a straight shot down,"

"Ugh, stairs," Falco groaned.

"Well we'd better get going, get rid of those guys for us Game," Olimer said. Game and Watch beeped once then threw the bucket spilling out it's contents and throwing the soldiers for a serious loop. Ike's team quickly rushed over their bodies the soldiers groaning as they were stepped on.

"Ness, are we going the right way?" Peach asked as she flipped a soldier, though Ness stared at her a bit surprised to see her dainty little self do something like that. They made it into the base being a much trickier and slier crew. Nana had iced a wall to allow Ness and Diddy Kong to smash trough it.

"The lift to the lower levels should be around here, and once we take it as low as it can go, we should be on the right track. Just gotta hold the line," Ness explained.

Mewtwo used psychic blast to knock away opposition. Nana iced the floor covering their trail and making it difficult for them to be followed. It wasn't long till robots were on their tail now flying after them. Diddy Kong shooed his friends on as he decided to deal with the robots himself. He performed a spinning double punch that knocked the robots away. Diddy then launched himself at another robot and began riding the robot blinding the robot. The robot reached up to grab Diddy, but the monkey leaped away just as the robot hit the wall exploded in a show of smoke.

"Come on Diddy!" Nana called. Diddy ran over to his group to catch back up to them.

"No one said this was gonna be easy, but no one said it was gonna be difficult either," Sonic said as he was currently in the air over the heads of many soldiers. Bowser plowed his way through the crowd with reckless abandonment, as Toon Link, Roy, Red, and Red's Pokemon Ivysaur and Squirtle follow them. Bowser went up against mech that was actually strong enough to hold him back so the swordsmen quickly went around Bowser then slashed the mech's arms clean off. Once literally disarmed Bowser pulled his fist back then plowed the robot so hard into the floor it shattered it.

"Hey, it looks like we got another way down," Roy said.

"But, I can't see the bottom," Red protested.

"Don't be chicken it's just a little drop," Bowser huffed as he hopped down the hole. Sonic looked at Roy, Red and Toon Link.

"Well best way down guys," Sonic said. Toon Link preferred to take the drop with Sonic. Sonic hoisted the small hero on his back sitting on the quills on his back. "See ya down there," Sonic said as he jumped down. Roy looked at Red then shrugs as he jumps down as well. Red sighs as he calls Squirtle and Ivysaur back and summons Charizard. He hops on his pokemon's neck then Charizard dives down the pit. Moments later the ground approaches them at an incredibly fast rate. However, that was not a problem as Bowser smashed straight through a floor. And then another, another, and another. It was then visible to see that soldiers were gathering around trying to figure out a way to get up toward the battle. Bowser is the first to slam on the ground dispersing the soldiers by swinging his arms around wildly. Knocking soldiers left and right and into the solid grey walls. Sonic came down kicking off a soldier's head at the same time Toon Link letting go to slam his shield on another soldier's head. Roy then appeared covered in a blaze of fire as he came down an explosion set off throwing all opposition away.

Red soon joined them. "Couldn't save any for me?" Red asked swing off Charizard's neck.

"Gotta be faster," Roy said.

"Speaking of," Sonic said noticing more soldiers coming. "I have some guest to greet," Sonic charged off in a powerful spin dash knocking all the soldiers out the way. He uncurled then began to pound away at the mob with a powerful roundhouse, and a good uppercut. "I'm pretty handy too," Sonic said landing on a soldier's head that hit the floor then performing a split to kick to other soldiers. It wasn't long till the path was once again clear. "Hey, why'd everyone fall asleep on me?"

Each team moved through the compound as quickly as their routes allowed them too. As planned they never crossed paths which meant that the forces were still spread thin enough for them to fight through with little difficulty. They however knew that the Smashers were probably hot on their heels, but oddly enough hadn't got the idea they were coming. Some of them assumed that with what Lucario and Lucas had found out they were in full support. They were probably gonna drag their feet as best they can. Which meant they didn't have the luxury of doing so. Sonic's team was facing the heaviest opposition being that his group attracted the most attention. Ness's group was more covert making them be able to move much quicker and having smaller portions of enemies to defeat. Ike and Marth's group were at best fair. The enemies they faced were few, but of the higher class making moving on difficult at times.

"Hey, I think we're almost there," Sonic said running down a long hallway, slowly, so his team could follow. However, a pillar of fire interrupted them as they proceeded.

"Two more corridors and our target should be on our left," Marth said while running with his team behind him until an ice wall shut up in front of them.

"We should be approaching the door now," Ness said as his team was strolling down the hallway silently and carefully. However, a sudden object smashed through the floor and landed in front of them.

"Stand aside," Ike said throwing the flat part of his sword into a soldiers side and knocking him across the room.

"We should be almost there right?" Young asked.

"We should be coming up on it right now," he responded. However, a strange warp in space created a strong wind that blew them back a bit. The rift closed to reveal a strange creature.

"Seems like this mission, just got difficult," Sonic muttered staring down Hyperfire.

"Didn't expect to see me again huh?"

"I was really hoping we could keep it that way,"

"Tough, and I brought back up," Hyperfire gestured behind him. Behind him stood some type of reptile like creature, similar to a Komodo Dragon. A white cloak covers it's entire body as it's tail swings slowly back and forth. The creature does nothing as it stares it's opposition down. "Meet Soul Sucker,"

"Hello Soul Sucker, and what do you do for a living?" Sonic asked putting his hands on his knees as he looks at the reptile as if he's a pet.

Soul Sucker's face fell into a frown, "I shall kill him first,"

"Not if I get to him ya don't, besides I already called dibs,"

"Ladies, you're both pretty, can we go now?" Bowser groaned.

"We kill the rest and whoever get's the most kills, gets the hedgehog," Hyperfire suggested.

"Deal," Soul Sucker hissed pouncing on Bowser. Bowser was surprised but able to respond in a just manner He grabbed the side of Soul Sucker's face than slammed the lizard's face against the stone wall breaking it's face into the wall. However, Soul Sucker didn't seem fazed as he flung his arm knocking Bowser back.

"This sucker's tough," Bowser growled.

"Flamethrower!" Red called as a stream of flames fell on Soul Sucker. However, Soul Sucker let out a fierce growl as it threw the flame stream off of itself then jumped up to grab Charizard's throat. He slammed Charizard into the ceiling then threw it to the ground. Soul Sucker fell to the ground after Charizard about to sink his claws into him. However, vines wrapped around the monster's leg and he was pulled in another direction. He was then thrown through the air.

"Batter up!" Roy called as he swung his sword into the lizard's face and flinging him into a wall. "Whoa…" Roy muttered cringing at the vibrations going through his sword. "That thing has one thick hide,"

Sonic decided to deal with Hyperfire real quick and then help his friends with Soul Sucker. Toon Link decided to assist him. "Any ideas on how to put him out?" Toon asked. Sonic jumped toward a wall clinging to it as a fireball breezed by him.

"Allow me to go in first," Sonic said leaping toward Hyperfire. However the villain swerved to the side and delivered a flaming punch into Sonic's back making him wail out.

"I remember last time hedgehog, and I am not gonna let you get another chance," Hyperfire said throwing another fireball.

"And here I thought you're learning curve was a flat line," Sonic said flipping back onto his feet.

"Even your jokes are getting predictable,"

"Oh really?" Sonic said dodging another barrage of fireballs. "The how about Yo momma is so fat-,"

"Shut up!" Hyperfire yelled shooting out a stream of flames.

"You're right, that type of humor is below me," Sonic said performing a high tug jump over the flames then falling into a front flip. Sonic then began to try and circle around Hyperfire as he was starting to lose his cool.

"You can't beat me, I'm indomitable!" Hyperfire said throwing his arms down send flame wheels at Sonic. Toon Link was kind enough to step in a shield Sonic from the flames.

"Oh is that so?" Sonic asked as he jumped into the air. "Well then I'm the Tooth Fairy, and in order to find a quarter under your pillow tonight you have to give proper compensation," Sonic said snidely as he performed a hook kick into Hyperfire's face. "Sorry I don't make the rules, I just follow them,"

"Now?" Toon asked.

"Yeah, go for it," Sonic said. Toon Link charged the disoriented Hyperfire and latched onto him with his Claw Shot. Toon using every muscle in his small body turned and threw the villain at Soul Sucker who was taking his toll on the others. Hyperfire landed on Soul Sucker making the lizard light up like a candle. Soul Sucker threw Hyperfire off by these tentacles that shot out his back. Four tentacles with strange blades on the ends.

"That's it!" Soul Sucker yelled. He reached his upper tentacles at Bowser who caught both just as they were hovering above his face. "I plan on sucking the life right out of you,"

"Okay, now his name makes since," Roy commented as he rushed forward to assist Bowser. Toon Link looked at his blade then at Hyperfire who was starting to get up, and then he began to muse on an idea. Toon Link yelled out a battle cry as he rushed toward Hyperfire, but also alerting the villain.

"Next time you try that, might wanna be quieter," Hyperfire smirked as he caught Toon's blade between his palms. Toon Link glared at the fire man as he began to heat up Toon's blade. Toon was actually becoming a bit disoriented with the amount of heat in his face right now.

"Uh oh," Sonic muttered. He looked at Bowser realizing that Hyperfire's flames wouldn't bother him too much, or maybe… "Red, get Charizard over to help us,"

Red nods and instructs Charizard over to Sonic. Sonic points at Hyperfire and Charizard quickly get's the gist. Sonic was pretty certain that fire shouldn't have much effect on a fire attribute creature. Charizard comes in tackling Hyperfire away from Toon allowing the little Hylian to relish in the cool air as he gasped falling to his knees.

"Toon that was crazy, he could've dried out your entire body," Sonic said running over to him. Toon smiled as he showed Sonic his super heated sword. Sonic didn't fully follow.

"I need him distracted before I strike," Toon explained. Sonic looked over to see that Hyperfire was being manhandled by Charizard pretty easily. Charizard slammed Hyperfire into the floor with a Wing Attack, and followed up with Stomp.

"That I can do," Sonic said rushing over to Soul Sucker. Soul Sucker was lashing out with his tentacles as Bowser clumsily dodged them and Roy parried them with his blade. Roy realized this opponent had no real weakness, and he was unable to come up with enough time to concentrate of using his more powerful fire attribute techniques. "Does anybody need a distraction?" Sonic asked bouncing off Soul Sucker's head and throwing off the aim of his next tentacle. Roy was able to dodge it cleanly as Bowser grabbed unto it then slung the creature into the wall. Hyperfire came charging in after narrowly pushing Charizard aside.

"Word of advice," Bowser said sharply turning around to grab Hyperfire by the throat. "When trying to take someone by surprise, don't come at them burning at 200 degrees…Fahrenheit," Bowser slammed Hyperfire into the thick rock wall and left him there unconscious.

Sonic performed a sliding kick at Soul Sucker, but the lizard elevated himself above Sonic using his tentacles. Sonic popped to his feet in a second as the lizard came down. Sonic performed a powerful Homing Attack at Soul Sucker's head, but the lizard jerked it's head back.

"Wow, good reflexes," Sonic commented as he performed a one hand stand on one of the tentacles. "Well for a future handbag,"

"Your soul is mine!"

"Sorry, somebody already called dibs,"

Soul Sucker hissed at Sonic's Neanderthal way of fighting, "You simple creature you. All this power you have, and you waste it. You waste your time and effort, with the abilities you're blessed with you could be so much more,"

"Even an Astronaut!"

"Continue with your mockery if you wish, however it changes nothing. You are still going to be on the losing end of this battle, no matter how powerful you are,"

"I guess nobody told you I was the distraction," Sonic said leaping to the side dodging four tentacles. Soul Sucker turned around sharply too late as Toon's super heated blade pierce right through his skin. This made the lizard wail out in pain, and even more so when Roy incerted his super heated blade. Both swordsmen withdraw their blades as Soul Sucker fell to the ground. "Yeah, I don't think you can win from the floor,"

"Sonic, how goes your end?" Ness asked sounding a bit winded over Sonic's communicator.

"Well, we've been thrown a bit off schedule with a few surprise guests,"

"Same here, we had to deal with some guys called Steeltrex and Soundwave,"

"I'm guessing Ike and Marth ran into a little trouble too,"

"Nothing that couldn't be handled. Our enemy, Rifter, was far too cocky to face us alone," Ike suddenly came in the conversation sounding quite triumphant.

"We handle it quite well and are back on course again. Freezlar and Hydra did not detour us for too long," Marth also added coming into the conversation.

"Well, it's safe to assume that the other Smashers couldn't drag their feet long enough while we dealt with those guys," Ike said.

"He's right, we should be prepared for when we meet back up," Marth agreed.

"Alright, let's get to the rendezvous point," Sonic said turning back to his team. "Great work guys, but not done yet. Still got a bit of steam in ya,"

"I may still need a sec," Toon Link gasped.

"I got him, let's just get going," Bowser groaned as he picked up Toon Link by the back of his shirt then sat him on his shoulder. Sonic then led the way for them to go. They didn't go far, and got there quite easily due to lack of any resistance. Upon turning a corner they saw that their target was just a straight shot in front of them behind a solid steel door. Moments went by until more footsteps were heard, and they all turned to see the rest of the teams all gather around.

"We made it," Ness sighed.

"Not done yet," Roy said.

"_Agreed, everyone be careful, something is not right here_," Mewtwo said as he led the way to the door. Mewtwo huffed at the steel door then forcibly, using his psychic powers, opened it with but a mere flick of his wrists. The room is gigantic in size, probably what took up half the space down here. It's a blue room that stood tall, around maybe 200 meters. The area on the ground was maybe about 100 meters from end to end. In the very center of the room is a piece of the Dyn Tablet.

"There it is!" Peach cheered.

"Then let's grab it and go, before things go south," Wolf said cautiously scanning the entire room.

"I agree with wolfie," Falco said holding his blaster in a ready position.

"Well I'd at least like a one linear to go with this moment," Sonic said stepping toward the glass casing of the fragment.

"How about, surprise!" called a voice.

"I don't think-wait what, Mewtwo!" Sonic called turning to the psychic Pokemon. Mewtwo nods then began focusing to teleport the group out of the area. However, a strange device is shot through the air from the wall and instantly latches onto Mewtwo's chest. Mewtwo's focus is lost, as is his consciousness as it lets out a powerful electrical surge that renders the Pokemon paralyzed and unable to move.

"Uh oh," Nana muttered.

"There goes our quick ticket out of here," Young Link groaned.

"This all ends here," said a voice with a hint of an Italian accent. Everyone looks up to see numerous people fall from the ceiling then to the ground in front of them. It turned out to be every registered smasher in front of them.

"Ten Rings says this is a trap," Sonic muttered dryly.

"**Obviously!" **Everyone yelled.

Suddenly, the mayors face appeared on monitors all around the room. It showed he's in his office at the moment with his fingers intertwined.

"Hello everyone," he greeted.

"Namgge, this ends here and now!" Sonic exclaimed his friends in full agreement.

"Well, Sonic, I am inclined to agree. Smash Brothers, get ready,"

"What, guys, what's going on?" Sonic asked looking at the opposing group of smashers. Mario's eyes down casted to the until his eyes became focused and concentrated on Sonic.

"We-a are here to stop-a you, that's it," Mario said. Sonic and his friends instantly knew something was wrong with their friends.

"So, you have your choice hedgehog," Mayor Namgge said sitting back in his chair seemingly giving off a truly sorrowful vibe. "Take it or live it,"

"We can take em," Wolf said raising his claws.

"Yeah, I'm with Wolf," Falco agreed.

"Let's just start busting heads already!" Wario exclaimed slamming his fist into his open palm.

"We gotta make sure we win this," Nana said raising her hammer.

"It's time for action," Peach said sternly. Sonic nods not needing anymore encouragement on his next action.

"Alright, let's end it!" Sonic said as he reeves his legs charging forward with his fist out. Mario leads his team with an open palm out in front of him and his fist pulled back.


	18. United or Segregated

_**Civil Dispute part 18**_

"_**United or Segregated?"**_

_**A/N: **__Hiya! I know it's odd for me to be putting the Author's Note at the beginning because, really who wants to hear me talking when you really wanna read this juiciness below. Well I just want to apologize for the wait and state, I have been doing some reading. More specifically, the Marvel Civil War Comic. There are many adaptations on that one story, so it's both vast and nail biting. Now the reason for this note is too simply state that I have not been lazy about this, I just needed some creative juices to flow, and boy have they flown. Okay first of all no one is going to die, and we will have a semi happy ending. Cocky guy aren't I, already hinting that the story is gonna be okay. Well enjoy this part, because it'll be second to last, or third, depends on me. _

* * *

"Super Smash Brothers, attack!" ordered the mayor of Smash City as the Smashers took action to take on the renegades. The mob of warriors all immediately clashed with one another, both sides letting their fist fly.

This was indubitable one of the fiercest moments in Smash History. Never has a battle between Smashers so fierce and so serious. The loser could very well have their way of life altered in a way that they were not prepared for. The renegade Smashers wanted the freedom, but the Smashers themselves wanted a different kind of freedom. They stated that freedom, truly isn't free, and it comes at a price. It always does, which is a popular belief. Freedom is power, and anyone with too much power is simply too free. Sonic himself represents the wind, a force that is completely unbounded. It is unbounded, which makes it one of the most destructive forces of nature on the planet. Nothing can stop the wind when it blows, but the Smashers think otherwise. Having a controlled freedom allows a sort of middle ground, and the world is all about compromise.

The renegade Smashers differed in this category. They favored freedom, and they understood the consequences of too much freedom. However, they felt that constriction on that freedom was not the answer. It shouldn't be a question if they can do certain things, go certain places, and live a certain way. That's the type of constriction the Smashers were fighting for, and the Renegades would not have it. The Smash Universe is made of people with super powered attributes, no one in this world is truly "normal". To try to force someone hide away from who they truly were is a crime in some places, or at least it should be. The point they were trying to make is if you let them limit your freedom, even an inch, who's to say what else they may take from you? Who's to say that won't take away anything else, unless you stand up?

"Stop this before it gets any more out of hand!" Sonic exclaimed as he blocked a punch from Fox with his forearm, while tilting his body to dodge a kick from Yoshi, and while performing a one hand stand on R.O.B's head.

"You brought it there already," Meta Knight stated knocking Sonic away with a mere sweep of his sword. Marth was quick to intervene in this confrontation as he met blades with Meta Knight. "A prince going against authority?"

"Just as ridiculous as an honorable knight too loyal to a foolish king," Marth responded. Both Swordsmen began a fierce interaction with pure steel. Marth parried then deflected Meta Knight away thanks to the small knight's stature. Marth relaxed as he tried to focus. Though he may lack strength the small knight makes up for it with precision, speed, and effectiveness. The two warriors met once again in a thick confrontation of flashing steel.

Sonic tried pushing himself through the crowded fight, but even his speed was not enough to overpower everyone. He unleashed a spin dash that allowed him to plow through Link and Kirby to get to Mario. "Alright, this is not what I was expecting,"

"What else-a did you-a expect?" Mario asked swinging a fist covered with fire that Sonic barely dodged by jerking his upper body backwards.

"I don't know, but not this," Sonic said as he leaped over Mario's head.

"Finally, you regret-a this?"

"I didn't bring this on, your so called buddy did. Let's try focusing on one thing at a time," Sonic said jumping forward with a kick that Mario blocked with his forearm. "Like did you talk to Lucas and Lucario?"

"We don't know where Lucario is, thanks to you!" Mario growled as he grabbed Sonic then turned sharply to throw the hedgehog into a metal wall.

"W-What?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah," Mario said as he gave chase. Sonic placed his feet against the wall then pushed off into a spin dash.

"I hate that we keep meeting like this," Sonic said slamming into Mario's gut. "And how we can never get on the same page on anything,"

"Likewise-a," Mario said forcing Sonic's face straight into the floor. Sonic swung his leg around to catch Mario in the head for the plumber to back off. Sonic flipped to his feet just as The King Koopa went flying by. Sonic quickly spun into a tight spin form laying down some hurt on the plumber. However, he was quickly put out of commission by the King of Evil himself, Gannondorf.

"Ganny, haven't seen you for a while," Sonic groaned.

Gannodorf huffed at him with his arms crossed, "I have been tasked to take the wind out of your sails, so I shall take pleasure in doing just that," Gannondorf brought his fist down only for it to break into metal as Sonic used his shoulder to vault over him.

"Why so keen on following orders all of a sudden, heard about a serious Christmas Bonus?" Sonic mocked as he fell away from a grab from Gannon.

"Putting you down would not only bring pleasure, but help in the long run,"

"Ah, of course you know what's really going on, you're such a tool sometimes Gannon," Sonic said rolling away from a serious Warlock Punch. "Always trying to get in on the schemes. You're like that one guy who just invites himself to stuff,"

"And you don't?"

"I do it in a fun way, you do it in an obnoxious way. There is a distinct difference,"

"Gannon stand aside," Mario ordered moving in on the battle.

"You are incapable of taking him down yourself plumber, and it is shown through previous experiences,"

"Gannon is just upset that he doesn't have an opposite to fight," Sonic said running backwards and out of the way of both Mario and Gannondorf.

"I thought you didn't like making jokes in these situations," Mario said performing a superman punch that Sonic blocked with his forearm.

"I don't, but its Gannon, so that totally makes it okay,"

"Pretty soon you will be overwhelmed hedgehog," Gannon stated.

"Over-," Sonic cut himself upon looking around the room. True enough his teammates were beginning to fall onto the losing side of the confrontation. His guys were falling and he began seeing why. Lucas, the main driving force that was apparently pushing everyone back. Lucas summoned up some serious psychic power that threw everyone for a loop, and Ness seemed no match for him alone. It was unfortunate that Mewtwo was still unable to move, otherwise the playing field would be a little more even. "Uh oh,"

"Uh oh is right!" Gannodorf said slamming the back of his fist into the side of Sonic's head. "This is it!" Gannondorf was about to bring down a deadly Warlock Punch, but Sonic's speed saved him as he pushed himself away.

"Ya know Gannon, your manners are the worst," Sonic said rolling on his back. "Speaking of, please excuse me," Sonic said spinning into a ball and shooting off toward the center of the conflict. "I seem not to be the center of attention right now,"

Sonic decided to investigate things immediately. Lucas and Lucario were on the level, he knew this to be true. Why would Lucas pin Lucario's sudden absence on him, and more importantly what happened to the pokemon. Lucas waved his arms unleashing a mighty psychic force blowing away his opponents. Ness tackled Lucas to floor barley able to push himself past the intense force. Lucas performed a back flip landing him back on his feet, and Ness face first to the metal floor. Lucas turned around to launch a PK Fire at the downed boy, and he barley rolled just in time. However, the flames licked at his clothes as he gained a small burn. Lucas delivering such heavy attacks pushed the Renegade Smashers to the edge. DK flatten Ike with one uppercut, and Kirby landed powerful kick into Dedede's jaw, Pit forced Marth onto his last legs, and it wasn't looking good for much anyone. Sonic quickly rushes in with a powerful spin dash toward Lucas. Lucas however created a barrier strong enough to deflect Sonic into the air. This set him up to be spiked down to the ground by Fox, and punched by Falcon.

"This is not the fight we're after!" Sonic exclaimed rolling forward as he dodges a stream of flames. He turns to Lucas and quickly rushes toward the blonde. "Lucas, what are you doing?" Sonic quickly dashed around a powerful PK Thunder that literally ripped up the metal floor. "This isn't you dude, and where's Lucario?" Lucas didn't respond, well verbally anyway, he touched the ground and manipulated it to shoot spikes at the hedgehog. "The heck-!" Sonic yelled swerving around the spikes, but it was difficult since they kept trying to cut him off and stop him from moving.

"Lucas could never use that power…" Ness muttered rubbing his arm. He looked over to see Meta Knight overtake Young Link with his constant assault. With one swipe of his cape Meta Knight got the drop on Young and knocked him to the floor. "We're losing…"

"Badly…" Sonic groaned with an annoyed look on his face as he came sliding on his back.

"Something's wrong with Lucas,"

"Yeah, but why can't the others see it?" Sonic wondered. Sonic glanced around the heavy battlefield and seeing smashers bash each other's heads in. He suddenly noted someone's absence, then smirked. "I think we'll be okay, let's stall as best we can,"

"S-Stall?" Ness sputtered in shock.

"The best we can do right now, hang on as best we can, keep fighting. And keep that rock in plain view!" Sonic said charging off toward the heat of battle.

Mario swung his fist into Falco's head leveling him. He grabbed the bird then threw him into Wolf who tried to lunge at Fox from behind. Luigi backed up his brother with a Luigi Tornado that deflected the charging of Pichu and Olimer. Mario used his signature jumping ability to get the drop on Nana yanking her hammer from her grasp.

"Hey, give that back!" she yelled reaching for her hammer, but Mario held her back by placing his hand on her forehead and holding her hammer out of her reach.

"Nana, stop-a this now!" Mario exclaimed. Mario did not enjoy fighting kids, especially with what's at stake. "You know-a your brother is hurt,"

"And that dumb Mayor is the blame!" she yelled.

"You can't keep-,"

"POPO GOT HURT BECAUSE HE TRYING TO DO SOMETHING HE HAD NO BUSINESS DOING!" Nana yelled almost hurting her throat. Mario cringed at her volume. "I know Popo…who we fought…that was not Popo…that was someone else…"

Mario looked at Nana seeing the down pour of emotion just seeping out of her. However, for some reason he simply could see past his own reasoning. It almost made his head hurt a bit. He tried thinking on the subject more but his head just kept hurting. Suddenly, Luigi grasped Nana's shoulders and then throws her away. Making Mario snap out of his thinking and turn toward his brother.

"Bro, what was-a she doing to you?" Luigi asked.

"Why did you throw her like that?" Mario asked incredulously.

Luigi shrugged, "I thought we were fighting?"

"But…" Mario's head started hurting again. He glanced over to Sonic who was with Ness trying to take down Lucas.

"Smash the headband!" Sonic yelled. Mario's eyes darted toward the headband to see it letting out a low red light. He noted it did not always do this. Mario looked around noting that things in fact weren't as they seem. The Smashers were fighting their friends, their allies, without a shred of decency or remorse. Even if it was Sonic, he didn't deserve such heavy mistreatment, something was wrong.

"Luigi…" Mario began turning to his brother.

"What-a?"

"Let's get everyone together," Mario stated.

Sonic dodged another flash of lightning, but just by centimeters, "This whole thing is starting to get _really_ annoying," Sonic huffed nearly out of breath. Dodging lightning is pretty hard, even if he is faster then the speed of sound.

"Starting?" Ness questioned launching a PK Fire at Lucas. Lucas leaped over the flames then crossed his arms as he hovered in the air. Suddenly, balls of energy spat out his body and began orbiting around him. He pushed his hands out then launched a volley of attacks raining down on his enemies. The Blue Wind members were overtaken, but still held strong somehow. Red, while riding Charizard, ordered it to unleash a flamethrower. The stream of flames overtook the psychic, but then the flames started to circle around and smash back into the fire breathing Pokemon, with the added effect of the energy spheres. Charizard went falling to the ground with Red underneath him.

"Gotcha!" Pit proclaimed catching red under his arms. Charizard still slammed into the ground but was quickly assisted up by Jigglypuff, well as best she could.

"W-What!" Red exclaimed.

"Don't squirm or you'll fall," Pit advised him as he glided down to the ground and placing the trainer on his feet.

"What, why are you-?"

Pit shrugged, "Beats me, but-whoa watch out!" Pit exclaimed pushing the boy away then jumping to the side to avoid a sphere from crashing on top of them.

"We gotta stop him!" Ness yelled deflecting a sphere with his bat. Only someone with insane speed could get through this. "SONIC!"

"Pinned down right now!" Sonic yelled back as he moving around in a complete circle with a variety of movements to stay out of harm's way. Sonic was too quick to actually hit, but not quick enough to avoid being pinned. Sonic slid agasint the floor, then moved backwards, a back flip, a corckscrew flip, a somersault, and among other very tactical acrobatics. Seeing this Ness growled and noticed a sphere coming his way, until Dedede deflected it away.

"Stay sharp kid!" he yelled flailing his hammer around.

Ness obliged, thankful that the other Smashers weren't fighting them at the moment. He found it odd though, but now their focus was solely on Lucas, who seemed much more dangerous. It was impossible to get close though. Lucas always had up a psychic shield that protected him, and his attacks kept them jumping. It was impossible at this point. However, help came in a very unexpected form.

"Allow me to relieve you," came a voice from behind Sonic that made him jump. It was Meta Knight who wielded his sword and began slashing at each sphere deflecting with as much speed as Sonic could dodge them. Sonic sighed with relief as he hunched over to catch his breath.

"Thanks…" Sonic sputtered.

"You're still the only one able to get through that craziness,"

"Yeah…" Sonic groaned. He charged forward dodging a few stray spheres as he leaped into the air. Pit let a light arrow fly that was deflected by Lucas's barrier.

"How can he concentrate all that energy?" Ness wondered.

"It's probably that dumb thing around his head!" Dedede exclaimed as he was being pelted by spheres. Falco used his reflector to knock the spheres back at Lucas. Lucas this time jerked his body out of the way avoiding the sphere. Ness noted this with interest. Ness sent out a PK Thunder at Lucas who threw sphere at both imploded, but this was good to Ness. "Only certain attacks can slip through that barrier…Sonic!"

"Yeah?" Sonic questioned striking a midair pose to dodge a volley of spheres.

"Get up there and start making trouble like you usually do, we got a plan,"

"Well sure, let me just fly on up there and do just that," Sonic said with a very jocular tone.

"Improvise!"

Sonic huffed, "This is gona be a trick," Sonic noticed that Lucas was immediately shooting off all of his spheres which gave Sonic an idea. "Every single Olympic gold medalist, eat your heart out," Sonic jumped and then began to actually kick off each sphere he came in contact with. With a blistering blue trail he was able to get to the right height and right over Lucas's head. Lucas glared up at him. "Hi," Sonic came crashing down with a powerful sonic spin attack that slammed into Lucas's barrier, but this did make Lucas flinch. Lucas for a moment floated down, but then turned his attention to Sonic. A mistake he paid for with a powerful zap in his back making him shout in pain. Using his moment of weakness as an advantage Charizard came charging in grabbing hold of the boy. Charizard performed a fast series of loop de loops successfully disorienting Lucas. Then Charizard dove straight down to finish his seismic toss by pulling up sharply as he let go of Lucas. The strength of the fall was enough to earn a cry of pain from Lucas. Lucas shook his head as he staggered to his feet. "Here's Sonic!" the hedgehog cried as he landed a spin attack on Lucas's head and knocking the boy unconscious.

"Now take that thing off him!" Ness exclaimed. Mario did the honors as he snapped the thing in half. Once that was done the fighting seemed to come to a climatic end. Mewtwo was assisted by Roy who removed the device from the pokemon. With Lucas down Peach hurried over to check on the boy ignoring any protest. Considering him cared for the opposing sides of Smashers all looked at each other with a question on their minds.

"Now what?" Wario asked. It was unclear if they should keep fighting or just stare at each other. However, some direction was provided by the mayor.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" exclaimed the Mayor, but it sounded like he was there in person. Everyone turned to see the man of the hour in hand cuffs with Snake and Sheik behind him.

"W-what?" Luigi stuttered.

"I'd like to know that myself," Wolf said with his arms crossed.

"I'm with him, what is the meaning of this?" King Dedede said.

"Ah, I love when a plan comes together," Sonic said with his hands on his hips.

"Wait…is this what you meant when you said stall?" Ness asked.

"Well, I noticed Snake and Zelda weren't here, so I did the math,"

"They were on our side the entire time?" Toon Link asked. To this Sonic nods.

"That makes sense, Sonic coming up with good plans that work," Bowser said. Sonic looked sharply at the Koopa to which Sheik giggled.

"Sonic did offer good input from time to time," Sheik said sticking up for Sonic's ego.

"However, the plans were mine and Zelda's. You're looking at the brains of the Blue Wind," Snake said shoving the mayor forward.

"Wow, I had no idea…" Peach said placing a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my, what a shocking twist, can we go now?" Falco asked.

"Sure, as soon as the mayor explains some things," Snake jerked the mayor's arm. "Like why you orchestrated this why thing?"

"Whoa, um, we're still stuck on the whole double agent thing, so you mind running this by us again?" Falcon asked.

"Certainly," Sheik began. "Sonic came to Snake for a talk, long before sides were even taken. Snake revealed that the mayor possibly had a hidden agenda, but there would be no way to find out unless he stayed at the mansion. He needed to get close, and the only way to do that was signing. With his background, he felt it wouldn't raise any suspicion that he signed. However, he needed someone to oppose this law as well that actually enact his Intel,"

"That's where I came in," Sonic said. "I was really considering signing, but Snake and Dedede convinced me otherwise. Snake told me I could be an asset, if properly aimed. I decided that my background as a rebel rouser might be sufficient enough to cause attention to slip totally on me,"

"With that in mind Sonic was able to act as an excellent figurehead. Later on Zelda was getten real upset about this whole thing. She was tempted to just leave and find some place to hide. I convinced her that her help could benefit us in the long run," Snake said.

"Figurehead…" Sonic grumbled lowly.

"I still can't figure out what has been done that's so wrong here," the mayor grumbled still fussing against the handcuffs. "I've done nothing but good!"

"Really, like giving those villains a second chance at life," Snake said.

"Yes,"

"I call bs!" Ness proclaimed.

"You were using them like hired help. We Smashers would be fighting each other most of the time, so we would be too busy to worry about them. The cut that got out of it was pulling cappers without a care, and you keep us off them. And they gather those rocks for you," Sonic jabbed a finger at the man.

"Rocks, what rocks?" Fox asked.

"That stone there," Ness said pointing to the fragment Dyn Tablet on the pedestal in the center of the room. "That just a piece of it, once you put it together you can have a incredible power greater than anything we've ever seen,"

"A few bad guys used that thing and it gave them wicked scary new powers," Sonic said.

"And what do you think I was going to do with the tablet?" the mayor challenged. "What makes you think I wasn't simply going to lock it away for so it didn't fall into the wrong hands?"

A very valid question until Snake spoke up, "Because that's not in your nature, is it, Namgge…"

"Or," Sheik pulled out a name tag that was on the mayor's desk. It had his whole name on it, Agen Namgge. Sheik asked if to see Pit's mirror shield. Though confused to where this was going Pit pulled out his shield and Shiek held up the name tag. The name Agen Namgge, revealed…

Eggman Nega…

"EGGMAN!" the smashers exclaimed instantly recognizing the name.

"Ha, I knew there was reason we didn't see eye to eye," Sonic said with arms crossed.

"Sonic, I would've thought you would've figured this out before anyone else. He is your bad guy," Ness said. To this everyone agreed.

"Technically, he's not though,"

"It doesn't matter, Sonic this is your mess now, if officially falls in your lap. Seriously, keep better track of your villains," Falco said. In a way it was true, even if it wasn't Sonic's Eggman, it was a Eggman. That made it directly fall under Sonic's jurisdiction. Sonic huffed at the looks he was getting.

"So…Nega, got bored bein beat by Blaze or something? I understand wanting to get a trouncing from someone new, but what will she think?" Sonic teased. "I know I'd feel pretty betrayed if Eggman was cheating on me,"

"Wit is as sharp as ever Hedgehog," Eggman Nega said suddenly gaining confidence despite his identity blown. This did not sit well with anyone else, however Sonic continued to poke fun at him.

"Well, it makes sense now. You have a pretty chill outer shell Nega. But on the inside, you've got twice the amount of crazy that my Eggman has. I mean, I know Eggy wouldn't try to come here and beat me," Sonic said.

"Self conceded fool," Eggman Nega stated darkly. "Like petty revenge is the reason I'm here in this world,"

"Oh, so you got over those numerous trounces then have you?" Sonic asked. He received a dark glare in response. "Oh, Blaze burned your buns so bad you needed some R&R. I get it, it's just one of those days for you megalomaniacs. Tell ya what, we got a small little fun box for ya, ready and waiting!"

"Jail?" the man questioned huffing. "I don't think so…."

"Well too bad Eggman Nega, this sick game of yours is over," Mario said.

"OHHOHOHOHOH!" everyone turned to Sonic upon hearing that laugh.

"Might wanna be careful, when they start laughing like that they got something up their sleeve…" Sonic warned as he got on guard. True to his words Eggman Nega's disguise suddenly vanished revealing his true wear as he looks at the Smashers in front him.

"I had you all believe that I was in control? No, I'm afraid that was no illusion, I truly am chief. With the power of the Dyn Tablets at my disposal, I shall conquer this world and harness its power. With that I shall conquer the universe and Eggmanland will span over the cosmos!"

"Eggmanland?" Link questioned.

"Ugh, don't get him started on that," Sonic said with an annoyed look. "Skip the gloating and let's get down to business please,"

"He's caught, you have no leeway anymore," Snake said.

"Oh, but I don't see any hands, or your Pokemon friend anywhere around here," Eggman Nega smirked which enraged the Smashers.

"You thought you were so smart…I thought you all would've found me out WEEKS ago. It seems I overestimated you all. Quite a pity, Lucas dear boy, do grab that fragment for me," And at his command Lucas's eyes shot open. He pushed Peach away then shattered the glass holding the fragment with his powers. He snatched the rock. "Good, now come," Lucas rushed over pushing everyone away with a powerful psychic pulse of energy. This also shattered Eggman Nega's handcuffs. He rubbed his wrist as he took the stone from Lucas. "Good boy, I might just keep you," the man tapped his foot against the ground and suddenly a chair shot out of it. He sat down as Lucas stood close, then his Eggpod pulled out of the floor and he pulled it up in the air.

"He's getting away!" Pit proclaimed as he saw the pod take off toward the ceiling. The flying smasher flew towards it.

"I wonder what would happen if I used this," Nega said as he held up the fragment. It unleashed a bright glow and then shot out a greenish colored beam. This beam was so powerful that even though it missed the flying smashers it still threw them through the air with it's intensity and back to the floor. When the beam hit a wide spread explosion followed scattering all the Smashers and throwing them to the floor. "Oh my…and that was just a fragment…OHHOHOHOHOH, this shall be truly my greatest moment!"

"Even if the Senate wanted to, they couldn't stop me now!" The glass covering went over the pod as it flew toward an open hatch and then it closed behind the pod. All the Smashers were left on the floor moaning and groaning in pain. The power that the object held was greater than any mystical artifact known of. The Hands probably fell to this power, the Senate possibly yielded as well, so what hope would the Smashers have?

"Damn…and…that was…just a piece?" Falco gasped.

"That…traitor…" Gannondorf growled. It was obvious what needed to be done. Some of the Smashers were not gonna be good enough for this job. They were gonna need everyone. Mario and Sonic looked at from their place on the floor.

"Truce…" Sonic moaned reaching out his hand to Mario.

"Truce…" Mario agreed shaking the Hedgehog's hand.

"Good…now let's go scramble some kick some butt…"


	19. The True Enemy

_**Civil Dispute part 19**_

"_**The True Enemy"**_

After the great realization of being played and the fact a common enemy has been found, the Smashers all return to Smash Castle. They were now focused on finding and rescuing Lucas and Lucario, and putting a stop to Eggman Nega's evil scheme. However, the one problem they had was where to start now that they had the who, they needed the how. You can't exactly go rushing in on someone who wields one of the most powerful artifacts in this realm. They needed a plan, and this is what Mario was trying to drill into Sonic's head.

"I don't care!" Sonic exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air as he and Mario were talking in the dining room with the other Smashers seated around them. "Lucas and Lucario are in danger, we don't have time to waste,"

"I-a know that Sonic," Mario began calmly. "But-a we have to be-a rational,"

"Look, all I'm saying is, he's not my Eggman, but they pretty much think on the same twisted level. I mean Eggmanland, who else can think of that? Sounds like the name of a twisted theme park, which he has done by the way. I've wrecked tons of Eggman's plans day in and day out. A guy by any other name is just as lame,"

"Sonic does have a point though…" Zelda stated in her honest opinion. "He knows him better than any of us,"

"But let's not forget that the guy still fooled even him about his true identity," Snake stated.

"Not really, the moment I saw the guy I just didn't trust him. He was lucky we didn't really meet in person otherwise I woulda figured it out in a heartbeat,"

"Exactly," Snake stated. "Your Eggman may be eccentric, but this one is devious and smarter,"

"No, I'd say crazier. He was willing to destroy a planet just to win a fight,"

"There are differences though, and these differences may make or break us. The man orchestrated this whole thing, and played us for fools,"

"I say we try going to Southern District, that's where the bad guys were all gathered and they were building something. That one guy said it was behind schedule too, and we flooded the place so I know that didn't help," Ness stated.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Wait, what did you find there? Lucas only told us that while the four of you were looking around you two turned on them while communications were cut off and captured Lucario," Fox explained.

"We found the hive. Communications were cut, but we didn't cause it. A bunch of super villains were putting together this contraption with a few of the Dyn Tablets there. If we hurry I think we can actually stop this before it begins," Ness explained quickly since Sonic had already rushed out the door.

"Sonic hold on we can take the Falcon Flyer!" Captain Falcon called after the hedgehog as he hit a few buttons on his wrist while dashing off after the hedgehog.

"How about we take better precautions then simply charging into this headfirst," Zelda stated as the rest of the room rushed out the room. Suddenly, the Smashers heard a grunt of pain from Sonic which only made them hurry up. They made it out the front door to see Sonic sitting up while rubbing his muzzle. Everyone looked forward to gasp in shock.

"No one is going anywhere…" stated Lucas and at his side is Lucario. Both were outfitted with special black armor. They have it wrapped around their forearms, with the same mental bands around their heads. Both opponents looked fierce and their added weaponry showed that it was feeding them intense energy.

"This might be a problem…" Ness muttered.

"Lucas, Lucario, you guys need to stop!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Dr. Eggman Nega plans on creating a new world order, one free of the trivial influences and that allows you to be who you are," Lucas said.

"Yeah, a slave," Falco stated.

"We're in a hurry, we won't hesitate to take you guys on," Wolf said showing his claws.

"Stand aside you two," Snake said.

"We can't and we will not. If you stop this utopia from coming to light, then we shall make sure you don't see the light of day," Lucario said taking a fighting position. Sonic and Ness glanced at each other in concern as they realized that this could greatly get out of hand. Lucario super charged an Aura Sphere and threw it into the earth successfully separating the Smashers. Luckily, this blast didn't harm anyone, but it did leave each Smasher more vulnerable. Lucas placed his hand on the ground using PK Freeze. He sent out a barrage of ice spikes from the ground and toward the surrounding fighters. The more agile Smashers were able to dodge them, while the less agile Smashers used their brute strength to make up for the lack of flexibility.

Pit notched an arrow aimed for the head band on Lucas's head then let it fly. Lucas's shield however prevented the arrow from doing any harm. Snake tossed a grenade at Lucario and then Fox with a sharp eye shot out his laser pistol to hit the grenade as it was right in front of Lucario's face. However, they did not anticipate for his double team ability as he rushed past both clobbering them with a knee in the gut and a palm strike in the head. Lucario launched a vertical kick laced with aura energy that struck home against Bowser launching him toward Donkey Kong. Meta Knight swiftly moved in to subdue Lucario, if not for just a moment. While those two battled Toon Link approached Lucas, but with ease and calmness.

"Lucas, we're your friends, don't you remember?" He asked Lucas as he rushed around a PK Fire.

"I know only what I need to know, and that's you are the enemy and you are in the way of progress,"

"Progress?" Toon questioned.

"Yes," Lucas stated as he nailed Toon in the back with a PK Thunder. "Progress to move on and discover new things to better society,"

"Wow, he really brainwashed you good," Ness said stepping in with a PSI Magnet to defend Toon from another onslaught of PK Thunders.

"Brainwashed?" Lucas spat angrily. "Our eyes were opened,"

"Well it does take open eyes to be brainwashed," Sonic vaulting over Lucario's charged up Focus Punch that slammed into the earth. This fight was quickly growing worse with no one really wanting to harm these two, but their presence seriously hindering them from saving the day. Also, their powers having been tampered with didn't make things easier either. Captain Falcon rushed forward with a Falcon Kick aimed at Lucario who side stepped the attack easily. He cupped his hands then launched an aura reinforced blow to the racers head. "Lucario, bud, this isn't really helping," Sonic said attacked with a spin dash, but Lucario was able to cross his arms to block it. "Whatever deluded fantasy Nega has you believing you gotta fight it," Sonic reasoned ducking low to the ground to dodge another of Lucario's blows.

Sonic was aware that Lucario had a much tighter grip on himself, and often never lost his cool composure. Sonic tried his best to try and reach out to Lucario hoping that his voice could bring back the Lucario he knows. Lucario growing frustrated with his speedy opponent decided to use extreme speed to catch him off guard and deliver a crippling backhand. Lucas unleashed a psychic burst from his entire body that threw even the heaviest of smashers through the air. Mewtwo decided to intervene this time as he went toe to toe with the other psychic.

"_My, it's been a while since I've had to push myself like this. Granted, I'm shock even in the state you're in boy, that you can even handle this power. That speaks wonders about your potential. However…_" Mewtwo suddenly teleported leaving Lucas off balanced and unsure. "_You're still a minor annoyance who is in the way," _Lucas turned sharply to swing a fast kick, but Mewtwo was already gone as he floated above Lucas. He brought his hand down delivering a close range Shadow Ball that hit like a missile. This broke Lucas's concentration enough for his shield to drop. This gave Link and Pit the shots they needed with their arrows. Their arrows slashed across the armor on Lucas's arm disrupting the power flowing through them and causing him to stall.

"Lucas!" Lucario exclaimed seeing the boy in trouble.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!" exclaimed Red. Lucario's attention was forced back onto his battle. He noticed the stream of flames a bit too late only getting a glancing blow, but from how he took the attack one couldn't tell how much of it actually hit. "Lucario is a steel type Pokemon, and steel types are weak against fire attribute attacks,"

"Did someone say fire?" Roy questioned as he rushed forward toward Lucario. A swirl of flames surrounded his blade so with one swoosh the flames made contact with Lucario damaging him and causing harm to the armor. Sonic forcibly pushed Roy aside before he could get other attack in as he went in next. He grappled with Lucario holding the Pokemon at bay despite Sonic being the weaker of the two in terms of raw strength.

"Sonic!" Mario exclaimed with flames around his fist. "We-a can't end this with-a you close to him like that,"

"That's the point!" Sonic exclaimed almost getting thrown away if he hadn't latched onto a piece of Lucario's armor. Sonic looked into Lucario's eyes. "Lu, come on dude, this aint you. I need you to tell me what's happening. If the day isn't saved soon, I may start thinking it won't ever be,"

"….N-N-Nega….Beware…..weapon….emeeeerrraaallldds…." Lucario forced to say.

"What, what does that mean?"

"It means you will soon lose hedgehog!" Lucario exclaimed throwing Sonic over his shoulder and into Yoshi. Sonic sat up rubbing his head trying to understand Lucario's message. Sonic looked at the green dinosaur that he crashed into gaining an idea. "Hey Yoshi, think you can help me with something?" The Green Dino promptly nodded at the hedgehog's request.

"PK THUNDER!" Lucas cried as numerous jolts of electricity jetted out his body. Wario was blackened by the attack as he tried a charge by his motorcycle. Mewtwo was forced to create a shield to hold back the blast as best he possibly could. He had no idea his limits could be pushed so far. That's when it hit him.

"_Everyone…Lucas and Lucario are under the spell of the Dyn Tablet!" _He exclaimed to everyone to which everyone looked confused. "_Simply ruining their armor won't cure them only delay the signal. The only way to save them is to obtain the tablet and seal it's power. The longer we fight them the stronger they will become as they draw out more and more power"_

Gannondorf grunted in pain as his feet went sliding in the dirt as he crossed his arms to defend against the intense lightning blast. "We must find a way to stop the signal temporarily then!"

"I got an idea, get them together," Sonic stated. On his words the Smashers began doing their best to force the two rogues together. Lucas continued to levitate in the air so he was a bit more difficult to move. Pit launched a heavy amount of arrows at him forced him back in one direction. However, Ike soon appeared in his path with Aaether and the raw strength behind the attack launched Lucas a great ways back though he made no direct contact with it. Lucas was forced to hover over Lucario hoping the Pokemon would cover him and Lucas vice versa. Yoshi suddenly comes dashing in at full speed. Though Yoshi is fast Lucario had become accustomed to fighting someone at Sonic's level of speed. Yoshi kicked off Lucario's defenses as he sailed past Lucas who was too focused on keeping his shield in front of him. Yoshi flipped then reeled his head back to launch something from his mouth. More accurately a Sonic cannonball. With the extra kick given by Yoshi spitting him out Sonic went low then pulled up in a powerful spin dash that hit Lucario in his chin. The blow was so strong Lucario was launched in the air then Sonic richocheted off Lucario to hit Lucas in the back of the head with the same result. The single attack knocked off the headbands and left both fighters dazed.

"_The connection is still there, but their will should be strong enough to fight it back now,"_ Mewtwo stated.

"Lucas you okay?" Ness asked with worry dripping from his voice as he held his friend by the shoulders.

"No…time…city….go….troublllll…" Lucas collapsed onto Ness as the exertion of energy from the fight finally caught up with him.

"They need a medic!" Ness exclaimed.

"We don't have time, he said we had to head to the city," Wolf said.

"But-,"

"They'll be fine here for now," Sonic stated a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I think I understand…" Sonic thought back on Lucario's words. "Let's hurry!"

The city is quite a few miles away from the Smash Castle for the valid reason of paparazzi and such. They'd have to cross over a mountain range before they could get there. Sonic was feeling extra impatient though as he simply shot off toward the city in a huff leaving everyone behind.

"Wait Sonic!" Mario called reaching for the hedgehog to stop. "Darn-a it!"

"Wow, Sonic is really ticked…" Ness said worried.

"I'll take care of things here," Peach volunteered with a raise of her hand. Everyone turned to her. "I don't want to sound like a coward, but leaving these two like this just doesn't sit well with me, plus we have more injured inside. We can't just leave them unwatched,"

"Good thinking Peach, if that is the case, I shall join you," Zelda stated.

"Some of us shall stay behind and assist, and we'll catch up with you guys," Nana stated as a couple of other smashers decided to stay and play the support role.

"Before we go I have to grab something real quick," Ness stated as he dashed back in the castle at top speed.

"Alright, the rest of us will try and catch Sonic," Falcon stated as he summoned his ship to appear. "Emphasis on try with how that hedgehog was moving,"

"He's probably half way there by now," Pit said aloud.

"Where is Ness we gotta go before Sonic gets too far ahead?" Bowser growled in annoyance as the Falcon Flyer appeared in front of them.

"I'm here now lets go!" Ness called back as he hurried back.

"What you grab?" Toon asked.

"Something Lucario thought we might need…"

* * *

Sonic was running as quickly as he could. His legs looked like a red infinity sign as he used his fastest technique, the figure eight peel out. And boy, was he moving. He tore through the mountain range like it was a mere jog in the park and powered over steep hills and such. Sonic didn't make it a habit to go this fast, but in such emergencies he had to despite the damage he was doing to the surrounding area. This speed was very destructive so he couldn't be careless with it.

"Well, I guess someone just couldn't wait," came a voice from above Sonic. Before Sonic couldn't even process what was happening as a laser beam of some kind hit the ground with the explosion throwing him through the air. He ended up landing in a heap on the rocky edge of a cliff. "My, my, my, you certainly seem in a hurry to rush to your doom,"

"Nega?" Sonic questioned shaking his head to lose the disorientation he felt. He looked to see what stood in his way and his mouth dropped. The machine was covered in black metal. It had five clear chambers on the chest of the robot. It only had arms and a head made of the cockpit which Dr. Eggman Nega operated his machine. The size of it was about the size of a mansion, rough edges, and spikes on its shoulders and arms. The glass casing that covered the cockpit with in the shape of a V, with purple streak running through the armor. It's floating hinted to the fact it had hovering or flight abilities. Despite the size this monstrous creation, there were a few things that stood out to Sonic. One, a completed Dyn Tablet was seen in the center of the creations chest, second, the other four compartments seemed to contain beings of some kind, but the last thing that shook Sonic greatly were the hands of the robot.

Or more like THE Hands…

"Yes, I'm sure you've noticed I've quite stocked up on my Egg Master!" Eggman Nega exclaimed. Sonic was shocked that the Hands were somehow apart of this freakish creation. "My, you must feel so overwhelmed right now,"

"Uh oh…" Sonic gasped with wide eyes noticing the charging attack coming from the Egg Master's right hand. Thinking and moving quickly dived to the side avoid the missiles launched from the Master Hand. Sonic noted that golden chains were latched into the fingers of both the Hands. Sonic performed a front handspring then quickly circled around the bot who seemed to lack speed capabilities. However, the Egg Master seemed prepared as tendrils from it's back began lashing out at Sonic. Using his superior speed, Sonic moved in between each strike. "This is all very cute Nega, but all that power doesn't mean much if you can't hit me with it,"

"Annoying gnat," Nega responded making Egg Master swing around and wave his Crazy Hand arm to unleash an onslaught of bombs. Sonic smirked as he jumped up kicking off each bombshell then going so far as to perform a bicycle kick to knock one back at the robot. It stumbled back as Sonic followed through with a homing attack into the cockpit scoring a heavy blow that tossed the entire contraption into the side of a cliff and to the ground. "No…I refuse to allow this to happen!"

"Wow Nega, I see why it took you so long to finally make your move. I'd be hesitant to if I put up a fight this bad," Sonic said waltzing over.

"Darn you!" Nega yelled as he brought Master Hand fist down, but Sonic merely twirled out of the way with his hands behind his back.

"How ya doin MH?" Sonic asked while the Hand was close. However, all that was heard was a muffled reply. "Hang in there,"

"Oh no, I don't think you realize just how powerful I am!"

"You're right I don't, but too bad I don't much care, you're still going down," Sonic said dashing away and out of reach of the machine. "You obviously don't get it. Scrambling some Eggman is always a breakfast special that can be served all day,"

"You're much to full of yourself for your own good. Still, you seem to be the one part of this equation that always tends to get in the way. I will not stand for this! Defeat at your hands is inconceivable and a completely unacceptable outcome. I have the power of the Hands, The Senate, and the Dyn Tablet at my disposal,"

"How were you able to trap the Hands anyway, sounds kinda impossible with all that power they have," Sonic said performing backflip from a laser blast from Master Hand's fingers.

"I was able to create an artificial copy of the Chains of Light that Tabuu used to control Master Hand. That was the easiest part compared to everything else," The Egg Master's chest began to glow from where the tablet was. Suddenly, the purple veins turned a greenish hue as an aura of energy surrounded the Egg Master. "Now then, I see that you're much stronger than I thought so I suppose I'd better stop going easy on you,"

"Yeah, cause you were barely trying before," Sonic said rolling his eyes arched his back to dodge a laser beam. He touched down in front of the Egg Master as it charged. Slammed the Master Hand fist down into the hard ground, but Sonic dash past it. "I believe you were still monologuing sir," Sonic continued as he slid underneath the robot as it smashed an entire mountain into rubble.

"I had stumbled upon this world when trying to get in contact with the other Dr. Eggman to hash out another scheme when I mistakenly stumbled upon this world. Or maybe it stumbled upon me, you see the being known as Tabuu had enlisted me into his ranks. I was the one who was behind the scenes. Despite the technology the R.O.s had access to, they were still just machines, and machines are my specialty. I assisted in the designs and weaponry of the army and designed the subspace bomb,"

"All that was your doing!" Sonic exclaimed charging headfirst toward the cockpit. Right after the words were utter the Egg Master simply vanished in thin air shocking Sonic as it reappeared behind him then swung a devastating right hook sending Sonic into the side of a mountain.

"Yes, it was, no I received no credit for it. Call it foresight, but as soon as I knew you were here I knew the battle's victor immediately. Dare I say I even tried to warn the fool of your presence and the danger you pose. But of course he ignored my warnings and wrote you off as just another do gooder. He lost because of his own ignorance, but then an idea struck me. Really, how hard could it be to get rid of you," Eggman Nega reached out his Master Hand to grasp the Hedgehog and put him in an unbearably tight squeeze. "Certainly I came close with both you and Blaze there, but despite his genius my counterpart tends to lack in the guts category. I on other hand do not," He tossed Sonic through the air as he hit the harsh earth below.

"Yeah…that…all ya got…" Sonic muttered trying to get a foot underneath himself.

"To say I needed all this just to defeat you is somewhat embarrassing, but call me one to be prepared for everything. Upon further study of this world I discovered the presence of the ancient artifact of Dyn, Latin word for power. Naturally, I wanted to get my hands on it, but acquiring all the pieces took greater power then what I had. In order to gain power, I needed to take it away from someone else i.e. the Smashers. You all made it easy, with your lack of involvement in the city the super villain population thrived beautifully. The first step was swaying the Senate, which thanks to the piece of my tablet I was able to win possession of them. However, the key parts were the Hands. The creation and destruction…so, I decided to orchestrate a little splitting of the house. It would take time for the creation you see before you to be complete and I have no doubt you might've stupidly stumble across it if not for the little distraction that prevented you from speaking out. Using the few extra pieces of the tablet and the Senate at my disposal capturing the Hands was made a reality," The Egg Master raised it's clenched fist up to the cock pit. "Just like your emanate defeat,"

"SONIC!" called a voice from above.

"What the-,"

"FALCOOON…PUNCH!" exclaimed a man as he slammed his fist into the cockpit. This made the entire contraption fall to the ground as it released its captive. Sonic hit the ground groaning in pain.

"Sonic!" called Ness as he rushed over to the fallen hedgehog. "Geez, you got beat up good,"

"Thanks for the pep talk buddy, knew I could count on that," Sonic groaned as he began to rise.

"I think you might need these mr always in a hurry," Ness said taking off his backpack. Sonic began to question him until he saw what was inside the bag as a bright light shined in his face. He then smirked.

"Ness, I definitely owe you one,"

"Another one added to your tab then,"

The Smashers all began combating the strange creation that was the Egg Master. While fighting it seemed to activate the other four containers where it had the Senate sealed in. Using their powers only increased the power of the Egg Master to even more dangerous levels. Egg Master opened it's right hand to unleash a narrow beam of energy from his palm. The blast through the Smashers every which direction. Bowser chucked a boulder at the contraption which made Egg Master snap it's left hand at him to create an explosion that happened beneath him which threw him through the air. Mario jumped over a punch to land on the contraptions arm. Mario quickly scurried up the arm toward the cockpit.

"Aim-a for the cockpit-a that's the weak point!" Mario was well aware of Sonic's adventures and his foes seemed impossible to beat, but the bot was already beaten up pretty good before they got their which does signify Sonic was not simply lying down and taking it. Mario propelled himself forward with a quick burst from his hands using flames punched the cockpit's glass as hard as he could. It seemed the whole thing crumbled under the attack making it lose altitude instantly. Donkey Kong used this chance as he scurried up the side of the robot using the spikes like tree limps. He quickly made his way up but was blown back by the raw energy the Egg Master gave off.

"None of you have the adequate amount of power to be a threat to me. Allow me to demonstrate," The Egg Master crossed it's arms then began charging this intense amount of energy in it's chest. The energy built up and up until it had nowhere else to go but out. It opened its arms to unleash a crippling green blast straight from the tablet itself. "I AM ALL POWERFUL!"

"So why don't you go and do something with all that power like I don't know maybe get a new stylist," came a voice from above.

"Sonic?" Eggman Nega questioned.

"That's SUPER Sonic," Super Sonic exclaimed as he sent a walloping right hook into the head of the cockpit. The entire machine was again jolted around as it slammed into the side of a mountain. "But I'm sure you already knew that," Super Sonic stated as he hovers in the air. Sonic had achieved his super form with his crimson eyes and golden fur, he is now powered by the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Er…Chaos Emeralds," Eggman Nega huffed. "It doesn't matter, I wield the most powerful things in this universe,"

"And the Chaos Emeralds grants those who get all seven to create a miracle. So why don't we see just how much power that hunk of junk of yours really has,"

"As you wish,"

Both titans took to the air as they both decided to do battle in the sky. Using his Hand of creation the Egg Master crafted a saber gripping the weapon it swung at Super Sonic who merely floated out of the way of each swoosh. Super Sonic curled up and then rushed forward smashing through the saber and into the cockpit again throwing the massive robot into a tail spin. Super Sonic about faced the Egg Master to see it warp away again and then appear before him. It gripped Super Sonic with it's destructive hand as a powerful electrical surge flowed through the Crazy and straight into Sonic. Once releasing him Egg Master pulled back it's right arm then swung it to launch Super Sonic deep into the mountain range causing a massive earthquake with his mere landing and shaking the very plate of the continent. Super Sonic exploded from the ground his energy barrier holding strong as he shot up toward Egg Master again. Egg Master launched spikes at Super Sonic again, but all that it was able to hit were mere afterimages of Super Sonic with his movements to fast to track. Deciding on a much better approach it launched numerous bombs using them like land mines. The explosion that followed was sizable to equal at least 100 mete blast range. Super Sonic charged out the smoke spinning in his spin mode. Using both Hands Egg Master stopped Super Sonic but not without being pushed back. The strain of the attack was so much that Egg Master had to redirect Super Sonic toward the ground. Super Sonic' s feet slammed into the Earth as he went sliding along it then turned his body to about face while his feet were dragging creating a dirt trail.

"This isn't working, we're dead even…" Super Sonic groaned.

"Hey Super dumby!" Snake called from behind a few rocks Super Sonic turned his head towards the others. "We'd be glad to help, but your super form is the only thing strong enough to do any real damage, but you don't realize even that's a stretch,"

"What do you mean, I can take him!"

"Sonic, he's simply too powerful, your attacks are being watered down, and aren't as effective as they should be, I'm sure you noticed that,"

"I just need to pound on him a little more,"

"Well in case you didn't know, we all tried that, and it didn't work out too well," King Dedede groaned.

"You're gonna need to weaken him before we can even think of doing any damage," Wolf said.

"I have an idea," Olimer stated with a raised hand. Super Sonic looked up into the air to notice Egg Master about to do something.

"Say it quick!" Super Sonic said floating off the ground a bit before to take flight.

"Ya know sometimes the weakest points aren't always the best spots to attack. I know that your experience has taught you the best place to strike, but right now it's barely effective. I think the best places to attack would be where it draws it strength,"

"Yeah, take away the tablet, The Senate, and the Hands and we turn that thing into scrap easy," Ness said in triumph.

"Okay, now how do I do that?"

"Distract him for now, we'll think of something by the time you get knocked back down again," Snake stated. Super Sonic resisted the urge to comment as he took to the air again.

"Glutten for punishment are we?" Eggman Nega jived in pure bliss.

"Geez you talk a lot, and this is coming from me of all people," Super Sonic said circling around the Egg Master. It launched it's right hand at Super Sonic and the golden hedgehog slipped right through the giant Hand's fingers, but also notice the artificial chains of light. Super Sonic supposed that would be the best place to start. Super Sonic reached down to grab two then snapped them in half.

"H-Hey stop that!" Egg Master raised it's other hand to bring down on Super Sonic, but the golden hedgehog back off then circled back around again to land a vertical kick into the side of the Egg Master. The machine jolted to the side. It used it's left hand to quiet Master Hand's struggling, and suddenly two more artificial chains came out to replace the broken ones.

"What, that's not fair…" Super Sonic groaned.

"It was unfair the moment you tried to challenge me, after all I am brilliant,"

"And don't forget humble," Super Sonic jived performing a loop de loop from heavy laser fire.

"BURN!" with a snap of his destructive hand a giant inferno suddenly appeared engulfing Super Sonic in a moments notice. When it dispersed Super Sonic was seen plummeting to the ground. Super Sonic flipped to regain composure as he kicked off a small mountain then went in for another attack.

"Boy some support would be great," Super Sonic muttered and no sooner did the words leave his mouth did two Arwings, and a Wolfon fly from seemingly nowhere behind him. "Well I was hoping for big cannon, but I guess these guys'll do to," The three ships circle around Egg Master in an attempt to bring it down. Super Sonic realized with it's movement cut it won't be able to properly defend itself. Super Sonic assisted by being a distraction.

"You annoying glowing gnat," Eggman Nega growled swatting at Sonic.

"Oh you sweet talker you," Super Sonic said landing an uppercut into the cockpit.

"Sonic!" called a voice. Super Sonic turned to see Mario on the wing of Fox's Arwing.

"Taking a page from my book I see," Super Sonic said flying alongside the Arwing.

"I don't-a know why-a you find this so appealing, this is-a crazy dangerous," Mario cried with his grip super tight on the wing.

"What's up?" Super Sonic said snatching Mario's arm and flying up to avoid a laser beam from the Dyn Tablet.

"We must-a free the Hands first, with them-a separated from the machine, it should be-a easier to handle," Mario explained.

"I know that, but their connected to these chains that were like Tabuu's and if I break them more come back,"

"You-a tried breaking them all at-a once?"

"…no…"

"Then let's-a work together,"

"Alright, let's-a go!" Super Sonic exclaimed.

"Hey!"

"Sorry couldn't resist,"

Super Sonic flew above the Egg Master gaining the egghead's attention. So when the three space fighters fired three bombs respectively the machine was rocked hard. The space fighters circled back around then launched another volley of laser fire onto the robot. It raised a barrier around itself to defend, than opened up small holes to unleash hail storm of green sphere from it's very body toward the ships. Each ship tucked and barrel rolled out of the way. The Wolfon pulled a gutsy move charging in head first toward the barrier. Wolf's targeting system was trying to lock despite the sporadic movements of the ship.

"Eat this," Wolf grunted as he shot out a bomb that was time perfectly as the Wolfon took heavy fire. The bomb however continued to sail as it went into one of the holes and squarely into the cockpit, however the effect was different.

"Urgh…the controls are jammed!" Eggman Nega exclaimed. The Egg Master's shield dropped also the machine lay limped with the artificial chains of light.

"Well if that's not a que I don't know what is," Super Sonic dove in fast with Mario in hand. Super Sonic threw Mario up so Mario unleashes two gigantic fireballs each one aimed at the Chains of light. All five chains constricting the Hands shattered. To prevent them from reclaiming their victims Super Sonic surrounded himself with intense golden energy as he went charging headfirst. He slammed into the robot's chest pushing it back and preventing it from the Hands.

"H-Hey!" Eggman Nega yelled as the robot was slammed against a mountain. Super Sonic fell back as he stared the machine down. "Don't think this is over yet,"

"Oh, but it's getting there, trust me," Super Sonic followed up on his claim by shooting up the now vacant wrist of the machine. He traveled up it and then rushed out the shoulder joints of it.

"N-No, impossible!"

"Come on, now didn't ya all see this coming,"

"No!" Dr. Eggman Nega was able to regain control of the Egg Master. The entire right arm seemed completely unusable. Without the hands energy could properly be manipulated, but the good doctor was about to quit just yet. "I still have the Senate Alloys and The Dyn Tablet,"

"Might wanna check again," Super Sonic smirked pointing. Eggman Nega looked confused then checked his systems to notice that a good chunk of power went suddenly missing. He doubted that Super Sonic's attack could've created such a problem. It wasn't till he looked up to see four floating alloys with capes bellowing in the wind in front of him did he understand. "Turns out those golden chains constricted them too,"

"And with the golden hedgehogs help, we are now free," stated the red alloy. Unlike the other alloys based off smashers, these were designed differently. The red one was covered in metallic muscle, spikes on his appendages, a helmet with one glowing orb glaring at the mad scientist. "And your power over us is gone as well," Eggman Nega stared at the four Senate Alloys, then to the Smashers below on the ground, to Master Hand and Crazy Hand who looked furious, and finally to Super Sonic who was floating with Mario in his grasp.

Eggman Nega mashed his teeth seeing his victory slipping away right before him. He couldn't allow it to happen, he refused to allow it too. He glanced down to see the Dyn Tablet was still intact and he had sufficient power for one more trick. "If this is the way want this to end, than allow me to oblige!" The Egg Master suddenly rose from the ground creating a powerful wind that blew everyone a good distance away. It then shot into the air then went soaring toward the city.

"It's heading for Smash City!" Julius, the red Senate Alloy exclaimed.

"This is bad…" Socrates, the male blue alloy stated. His body is smaller than most of the others, and he too wore a helmet but more intricate in design.

"Why, seems like he's just trying to make an escape, but he will not get far," Augustus stat as the yellow Senate Alloy, who was the second biggest. His helmet had two horns, one on each side, with the glowing orb under it.

"No, you do not understand, he still has the Dyn Tablet, and has of yet to flesh out more of it's power,"

"So, what does that mean?" Super Sonic asked.

"It means," Master Hand began. "With that tablet at his disposal he could very well tear the very fabric of our world apart,"

"But he isn't crazy enough to do that though…right?" Augustus's asked.

"Ah, I think so," Super Sonic stated.

"The Dyn Tablet is one of the most ancient artifacts in the Smash Realm. There was a reason it was shattered and sealed away," Plato, the Green Senate Alloy stated. Though the smallest, he was slim and built strong, large spike on each arm with a green helmet that had one spike spike straight up. "As the historian I am to know these things. When the Tablet was unearthed, it was discovered to have the power to manipulate the minds of others. However, it does have it's limits, which is why it could not control the Hands. The worst part of it is that separately it can only unlock hidden potentials, giving the user even greater power then they had originally. However, when put together it begins to charge up more and more power. Soon that contraption won't be able to contain the energy and there may not be a limit to how big the ripple may get. It could simply swallow the planet, this solar system, two galaxies, a universe, or maybe even all of existence,"

"Yikes, that's gonna be a dampen on my weekend plans," Super Sonic said.

"Our best bet would be to break the tablet and stop the energy from flowing before it gets out of control,"

"Alright, leave it to me," Super Sonic stated.

"You-a mean us," Mario corrected. Super Sonic looked at the plumber.

"I don't know Sonic, your super form may give out on you soon," Master Hand stated.

"That's why we're all going," came Captain Falcon's voice from the hovering Falcon flyer. "You guys said we need to hurry, so let's go already!"

"Right, you guys with us?" Super Sonic asked the Hands and the Senate Alloys.

"Of course," Julies said nodding. "We'd be honored to work along you Smashers,"

"Great lets beat this psychopath already!" Ness called. Super Sonic nods then quickly shoots off into the sky and toward Smash City after the Egg Master. He knew he was the fastest so he might be able to cut off the contraptions path. After a minute of flying the Egg Master came into sight, and it was looking much more unstable then before.

"NEGA!" Super Sonic called as he made it alongside the cockpit. He saw Eggman Nega glare at him. "You gotta lose the tablet, it's gonna destroy more than just the city,"

"In theory yes, but with my Egg Master I should be able to redirect that energy and control it. With that power I could be the new god of this realm, HOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Geez Nega, you're nuttier then a fruit cake!" Super Sonic exclaimed. In response the Egg Master pulled ahead then exposed it's chest to Super Sonic. Sensing what was to come Super Sonic threw Mario as hard as he could into the air as an intense blast of concentrated tablet energy slammed into him. Super Sonic held strong as best he could though as the power slowly began to overcome him. Mario gathered a giant fireball from above at threw it at the cockpit nailing a direct hit and making the entire robot flinch.

"What jammed, again!" Eggman Nega hollered.

"Sounds like-a this just-a isn't you're-a day doctor," Mario responded launching numerous fireballs at the Egg Master. Suddenly Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared slamming into the chest of the machine with a double fist formation and preventing another blast. Julies appeared slashing metal of the armor with his lance. The Smasher followed on the Falcon Flyer. Some of them stood on the outside of the ship launching their own attacks at the machine. Mewtwo threw shadowball, Pit, Link, Toon Link, and Young Link let arrows fly, Ness showered the machine in PSI attacks, Luigi fireballs, and Snake fired a grenade launcher at the machine.

"I will kill everyone one of you, I swear I will!"

"Hey Nega, you wanna know how to spell crazy?" Super Sonic teased as he appeared in front of the cockpit glass placing a hand on it. "Y-O-U," he said simply as he curled up in a ball and unleashed a super spin dash into the crew of the machine's neck beheading.

"I. HATE. ALL. OF. YOOOOOOUU!" at the sounding of his final cries the machine tumble into the outskirts of the city, before it could do any damage. The Egg Master slowly went up in smoke as an explosion followed. "DAMN YOU SMASHERS!"

Once the fight was over and all that was left of the machine was a smoking pile of debris and ash. The Smashers arrived in the Falcon Flyer and settled down around the destroyed Egg Master. It truly was a sight to behold. Mario approached the wrecked machine and climbed up to it's chest. He reached into the broken chest compartment to pull out a piece of the Dyn Tablet. He sighed with relief as careful pulled out the fragments while making sure they didn't magically repair itself again. The head of the robot was dropped on the ground harshly by Super Sonic as he then floats down next to Mario.

"So, we save the day or what?" Super Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'd say-a we saved the day pretty-a good," Mario said while pumping his fist up.

"My man," Super Sonic said as he slapped hands with Mario.

"Wouldn't have had a chance if it weren't for us though," Ness said walking over.

"I can't forget since you keep reminding me all the time,"

"Smashers," came Master Hand's voice as he appeared before them. "I cannot congratulate you more on your efforts in any other way right now besides saying thank you. You saved all of reality, and stopped the destruction of yourselves,"

"I mean, we fight each other all the time, but not for the wrong reasons," King Dedede stated.

"We're friends, no matter what, right?" Ness questioned as he looked at everyone.

"Yeah, you bet!" Super Sonic exclaimed giving a thumbs up. Not one felt like arguing with the super powered hedgehog or disagreeing so they simply agreed. "Geez with all this fighting we've been doing I wonder how the city will feel,"

"I'd say happy," Crazy stated twitching in a certain direction. Everyone turned to see a crowd of citizens from Smash City all gathered on the outskirts. They were all quiet until one small little girl stepped forward.

"Are…you guys still gonna fight?" she asked worried. Super Sonic and Mario locked eyes for a split second then smirked.

"Well only five days a week, I don't do matches on weekends. Plus, we have to set aside more free time, we wanna put stop to maniacs like this guy here," Super Sonic smirked. At this the crowd erupted into applause and enthusiasm to seeing the Smashers that split down the middle now back together again. Mario offered his hand, and Super Sonic happily shook, careful not to use his super strength.

"This whole situation was insane," Mario sighed.

"Nah, just a little civil dispute," Super Sonic said smirking.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Okay, wow, that took forever to finish, but yeah it's finally done. All that is needed to add is the epilogue, and that should be it for this story. Thanks to all those who read and enjoyed. _


	20. Epilogue

_**Civil Dispute part 20**_

"_**Epilogue,"**_

"Hey he's waking up now," came a voice through what all was seen was darkness. Light started seeping in bit by bit as the new world was being experienced, or more like re-experienced. Lucas blinked his eyes a couple of times to see if what was really happening was true or just a dream. He was looking at the ceiling and his body was in tremendous amounts of pain. He knew nothing was broken, but gosh was he sore. Good thing the bed was elevated already, otherwise sitting up would be impossible. Lucas then glanced around the room to see a wide array of smashers there. He was shocked to see just about everyone in the house in his room. Clearly it was a tight fit since some people were uncomfortably smooshed against the wall, but gave just enough space for Lucas to breath. Lucas automatically picked out his three friends. His eyes fell on Lucario though who was bandaged as well, with his arm in a sling. "Whew, had us worried there," Sonic said with relief.

"Ugh…what happened?" Lucas questioned. "Feels like I was hit by truck..."

"What do you remember?" Ness asked. This made Lucas think for a moment.

"The last thing I remember was you and Sonic leaving after our little adventure in the sewers,"

"Boy that was a while ago. Eggman Nega must've taken control of him at that time," Fox said with a displeased look.

"At least he's safe now," Zelda spoke.

"Yeah, and less crazy," Falco added.

"What did I miss?" Lucas asked finally, while being thoroughly confused.

"Well, basically you missed the climactic battle that brought all the Smashers together again to take down Eggman Nega," Sonic said giving a very brief version.

"Oh is that all?" Lucas responded.

"Basically," Lucario began. "Arnold Namgge was really Eggman Nega, a villain from Sonic's universe. He orchestrated this entire split of the Smashers to distract us from finding out about his operation to find the pieces of the Dyn Tablet, those rocks we saw in the sewers. He had taken control of your mind, and mine as well to stall everyone while he put the finishing touches on his weapon. Once the others figured out the truth they went to stop him, but were detoured by us," Lucario explained which made Lucas cringe at the thought of taking on every Smasher in the house.

"Trust us, you were not easy to get by," Link said scratching his head.

"Once we were able to stop the connection that kept you guys controlled, Sonic took off toward the city, like he was gonna save the day all by himself," Pit huffed with his hands on his hips.

"Naturally," Sonic stated.

"But of course he got his blue butt handed to him," Ness added.

"Lucky thing Ness had brought Sonic's Chaos Emeralds, or we would've been sunk," Toon Link stated.

"True-a, but-a it was a group effort," Mario said confidently.

"How come no one else's Final Smashers work outside matches?" Nana asked curiously.

"Basically, all of our Final Smashes rely on the power we draw in from an energy source known as the Smash Force. It's easier to access this power when were in matches then out of them. Besides, the emeralds Sonic uses in the matches are only for show, since the Smash Force directly powers his super form," Samus explained walking into the room. Everyone was glad to see the bounty hunter on her feet again after such a long time out. Lucas even let out a sigh of relief to see her mostly intact save a bandage on her face. Along with her are Pikachu and Popo. Nana instantly rushed over to him to hug the boy despite his injuries and protest. Pikachu simply rested on Samus's shoulder comfortably. "Nega did his darnest to keep us from fighting back. That tablet was so powerful it kept us from gaining power from the Smash Force, since that dumb rock was able to manipulate minds it obtained a link to the Smash Force through maybe me, Pikachu, Popo, or someone,"

"Wow, that's a pretty genius plan!" Lucas exclaimed shocked about the complexity of it all. He's somewhat surprised that the Smashers survived this experience.

"But Sonic still obtained his super form though," Captain Falcon pointed out.

"That's because Sonic keeps the real Chaos Emeralds here,"

"Why do you have them here?" Ness said.

"It was either take them here or leave them back home for a madman to get the key to unlimited power. Basically the madman we just beat," Sonic explained.

"Ah good thing,"

"**SONIC'S TRANSFORMATION WAS AN UNFORESEEN VARIABLE, AND SONIC'S MOST DANGEROUS WHEN YOU CAN'T PREDICT WHAT HE'S GONNA DO NEXT," **R.O.B pointed out.

"True, true," Sonic said nodding.

"But what happened to him, and where is he now?" Lucas asked.

"Sonic isn't into ending his opponent once and for all like some of us are," Link said somewhat annoyed at Sonic's choice of action.

"It's not how I roll, the guy's been placed in a nice comfy jail cell. Next chance I get I'll drop him back off on his world, so he can be Blaze's headache,"

"Who is Blaze anyway?" Ness asked.

"This fire princess from another dimension and she's a cat," Everyone gave Sonic a look. "She's pretty tough," Sonic then began to think. "That's probably why Mario's fire attacks were so effective,"

"Wouldn't he make sure to have his stuff fire-proof?" Meta Knight stated blankly.

"He's an Eggman, who knows how they think," Sonic said shrugging.

"So, what now?" Lucas asked after taking in everything.

"Oh, now that Lucas is awake turn on the TV so we can see Master Hand," Ness said. Red did the honors of grabbing the remote and pressing the power button to turn on the TV that hung from the ceiling.

"What's this?" Lucas asked.

"Master felt that with everything that's happened that some new policies needed to be instituted to ensure nothing like this happens again," Lucario explained. Everyone turned to watch the TV to see what had to be said. Master Hand seemed to be making a speech at what could be seen as an conference room filled with politicians representing districts of the city and at Master's side were the members of The Senate.

"Citizens of Smash City, and to everyone who is hearing this, I know that I usually don't make State of the Union Addresses, but I felt this time was an exception. I realized that I've turned a blind eye to what goes on in this world and this city," Master Hand began sadly. "However, that changes as of today. I shall personally assist in the next choice of mayor for the city alongside The Senate. The problems of this city were much farther along than I thought. An enormous crime rate, a huge super villain population, ruined neighborhoods, numerous people who have lost their homes due to these out of control villains, and the lack of equipment to deal with them. And it took a madman for me to see all of this, well it's time I take responsibility," Back at the castle the Smashers leaned in closer to hear just what the Hand would say. Even Crazy who floats next to him freezes on the spot to listen. "The one thing that Eggman Nega showed me, it's the Smashers need a presence here. So, effective immediately each district of this city will be assigned a Smasher or more depending on their need. It's time to show these villains they can't simply do what they want anymore, and in doing that more people will receive hope. There is such a thing as a hero, and this city has only gotten it's first taste!" At the end of this statement the crowd listening let out a cheer.

This is when the television was turned off and the Smashers were left to ponder on what just happened.

"What just happened?" Wolf asked needed to hear what was said in a different way, a small part of him hoping he misinterpreted it.

"He wants us to go around rounding up bad guys?" Nana said with confusion.

"That's what I gathered," Meta Knight said.

"This is supposed to be a break from all the responsibility!" Falco whined.

"When you think about it, it really isn't," Zelda stated in wonder. "We hail from worlds where heroes are willing to do the right thing and defend others from injustice wherever it may hide…this world…isn't like that at all…"

"She's right!" Peach gasped. "I mean, had we all not been here, the Suspace would've over run this world in a matter of days!"

"They're right, this world is without heroes…" Link said sadly.

"But it's covered with villains of different shapes and sizes," Fox said with his arms crossed.

"So, what does this mean?" Pit asked.

"It means we have our own worlds to worry about and we don't have time to play hero here," Wario grunted in annoyance. Most of everyone in this room gave him dirty looks at his comment. "What?"

"I think this-a better," Luigi said.

"I think so too, like, I never realized how bad these super powered bad guys were till we fought some of them," Ness said.

"We spend so much of our time just lazing around the castle anyway," Ike said.

"Doing something constructive wouldn't hurt," Marth said.

"Well this type of constructiveness could!" Toon protested.

"This sounds like a whole new registration bill to me," King Dedede mused.

"It's not," Meta Knight stated. "Master Hand knows we understand the troubles of the city now. Honestly, can anyone of us say we don't want to defend the innocent against these criminals?" The room fell silent at his question. Everyone looked around, but gazes mostly fell to the morally challenged members of the Smashers, ie Bowser, Gannon, Dedede, Wolf, and Wario.

"I still don't see the point," Bowser grumbled.

"Come on, you guys play the villain role all the time," Red said.

"Because that's who we are, but I'm sure Master Hand won't try to force this burden on us," Gannon said dryly.

"You know what, I don't mind this…" Sonic said finally throwing in his two cents.

"Yeah, like, can we really call ourselves heroes if we're not willing to protect people," Ness said.

"We made the innocents safety our responsibility, and unfortunately that can't take breaks," Lucario said.

"Ya know…" Lucas began quietly drawing attention to him. "I always hated the word hero…it just symbolized someone who could never fail, and always arrive in the nick of time to save the day. So much bad stuff has happened to me and all of us…if anything we shouldn't allow other people to suffer what we would. I mean, if you had the power to save someone's family, wouldn't you?" Everyone was quiet as if thinking about the answer. Everyone knew Lucas's answer, and some people already knew their own answers.

"I would," Sonic said.

"Me-a too," Mario said with a firm fist raised to his chest.

"I would," Lucario said.

"So would I!" Ness exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess I would too…" Falco said with folded arms.

"I would," Fox said. Meta Knight nods, as Kirby jumps up shouting Poyo. Yoshi cheers in agreement with the other silent responses.

"Of course," Pit said.

"Yes I would," Zelda said.

"Me too," Link said.

"As would I," Snake said with his back to the conversation.

"Me um…14th," Toon Link said smiling. As soon every Smasher was in full agreement, no one would willing destroy a family. The strength of their resolve become a resounding roar of approval. The Smashers were in agreement, they were going to be heroes no matter where they are or where they go, its who they are, and it's what they do.

* * *

It was late at night in Smash City a few days after the announcement of Smashers reporting to certain districts. Of course since Eggman Nega was removed from the picture the villains had no reason to stay connected so they went their own ways. They thrived on working solo, and solely for their own gain. Suddenly an explosion shot out a jewelry store and out rushed a person covered in rock armor. A super villain known as Earthlor took it upon himself to rob a jewelry store that was already having a hard time making payments. The family owned business would easily be ruined if the robbery was successful.

"Um, excuse me," a voice behind Earthlor caught his attention. He turned around with the bag of jewels in his hands to a blue hedgehog. "I don't even think you know a lady to give all that too,"

"Uh, what the heck, you're supposed to be at Smash Castle!"

"And you're supposed to pay for those, but I guess we're both a little disappointed in what we're seeing right now," Sonic responded smashing the stone hand to pieces with a spin dash and making him drop his bag of jewels.

"I'll smash you into a blue jelly!" Earthlor cried as he came charging at the hedgehog who stood in place smirking. However the villain was struck from behind making the Hedgehog tilt his torso out of the way of the rock beast.

"Blue jelly, that's-a rich," Mario stated walking up next to the hedgehog.

"Hey, best material, I've heard all night," Sonic said with a hand on his hip. Suddenly, a boulder went flying at them, but both heroes merely tilted themselves out of the way easily. Earthlor came out the dust cloud enraged as he rushed at them. He began swinging madly at both heroes who remained untouchable by this asphalt villain.

"To think, you-a could-a actually do some good with your powers-a," Mario said leaping over head.

"Like what, go into real estate?" Sonic questioned bouncing off the man's face with a spin attack.

"No, like-a actually helping shape-a the planet, create natural barriers against natural disasters, or even I don't make rock candy,"

"I don't know if I want this guy building barriers, can't really stop the disaster happening right now," Sonic said while doing a hand stand on the brute's fist.

"Well that's-a why he should give up fighting, and do-a something he's-a actually good at,"

"Cause buddy this ain't it!" Sonic said performing numerous spin dashes to break apart his rock armor.

"Keep-a looking!" Mario exclaimed performing a drop kick. After Mario's attack Earthlor went down hard as he landed on the ground unconscious. "I don't-a know how you do it Sonic. Banntering and fighting is-a whole lot harder than-a it looks,"

"I know right, you guys so don't appreciate my sense of humor enough to come up with that stuff on the fly," Mario turned to look at Sonic attaching a note to the bag of jewelry.

"Do-a you have to leave that everywhere-a time we stop someone,"

"What, I gotta have a trademark," Sonic said as he lay the jewels on the side of the street. Mario rolls his eyes as he leaped off. Sonic soon followed after him in a burst of speed. Soon enough a few police officers arrived on the scene to see Earthlor unconscious and a bag of jewels on the side of the street. One of the officers smirked at the unconscious Earthlor.

"Who do you think took care of this one?" one of them asked as the other inspected the bag.

"I'm guessing the more eccentric type," he said smirking as he showed the other the card on the bag. The other officer looked at the card then smirked.

"Yep, eccentric is right!" he laughed. On the card it had a wavy design with a smash ball symbol in the background. In cursive letters it said:

Courtesy of your Super Smash Brothers,

Weather kicken butt or taken names, you can count on us to spread some pain,

Sincerely, Sonic the Hedgehog your local Smasher


End file.
